


Ways To Be Romantic

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito as a mangaka, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Maybe this guy could teach me some ..romance?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The most hated day for people had come approaching them earlier than they expected. Yup, Monday morning. The special morning when you have to go back to your tiring daily routines and you couldn’t even protest about that. Because well, you live to do that.

Just like a high-schooler who just got up from his beautiful dream at precisely 6.35 AM. His alarm clock had diligently woke him up so he wouldn’t be late for his so-called daily routines. His back was so sore that he even groaned the moment he sat up; punching the top of the alarm clock mercilessly to shut that ringing thing off.

“Ughh…”, he rubbed his face with both of his palms before bringing his soul back to real world.

He blinked several times rapidly before finally opening his eyes wide, scanning his whole room to check if something may be misplaced over the night. After 5 minutes of scanning, he swung his legs to the edge of the bed and felt the cold surface of the floor covering his room’s ground. He shivered a little bit but still moved his body though. He didn’t want to feel lazy for the day, it was his big day after all.

Looking at the furthest corner of his room, he could see something shimmering just on the top of his piles of text books on his study desk. The neatly glued brown envelope graced the wooden surface of the desk. His eyes smiled immediately the moment he drew closer to take a better look at said envelope. He touched it ever so slightly, still feeling amazed that he could finished it within the determined deadline.

_It’s still a quarter to 7.. maybe I could just take a peek and—_

“TAKABA AKIHITO!”

The blonde boy who intended to open the envelope defiantly refrained on doing so as that insidious woman’s voice echoed throughout his bedroom’s walls. “Mom, I’ve been awaken, don’t worry!”, he shouted with the same volume as the earlier voice.

So, striding towards the bathroom, he took a quick wash and brushed his teeth simultaneously before wearing his uniform and grabbing his stuffs to face the day. Finishing all of his business in his private space, he finally reached the stairs and climbed down only to be greeted by a mad face of his old woman.

“I thought you’re supposed to be awoke at an exact 6.30 AM, Takaba Akihito-kun.”, that woman smiled sadistically as she held the spatula as if it was some kind of a bladed weapon for torture or something like that.

Akihito cringed at that but still continued his walk towards the kitchen to rest his arse on the dining chair, “It’s just a minute or two, there shouldn’t be any problem with the traffic.”

“Still, Aki-chan, it’s better if you arrive at school earlier than late, right?”, the woman sighed then walked back towards his spot in front of the frying pan, “You worked yourself finishing that manga of yours, ya?”

The high-scooler’s earlier tired face turned immediately into a happy, smiling face the moment a ‘manga’ was mentioned. “Of course! I’ve been planning to give Yamada-san my manuscript today, I won’t let him down, that’s for sure!!”, he grinned goofily before receiving a plate of bacon and a soft boiled egg from his mother.

The older Takaba just sighed before taking a seat just the opposite of him, “Aki, it’s okay if you’re interested in mangas, or arts, or whatever it is. Just, please don’t work yourself too hard.”

“Yeah.. I think I will take a long break after this,”, the boy said between munches, “After all, I made a one-shot. I really need a long, long sleep after this.”, he chuckled.

“I wish you good luck for today.”, the mother smiled warmly at the sight of her over-excited son.

Minutes after that, Akihito excused himself from the threshold before stomping his feet down the pavement towards the train station nearby.

 

* * *

 

 

 After waiting for 5 minutes straight, the train finally moved for it’s first departure for the day. The train that morning was packed but Takaba Akihito fortunately still managed to get an appropriate seat. Clutching his bag tight, he motivated himself that that day was going to be great. After all, he would go to see Yamada-san from the Fly!Mangazine publishing company to check on his manuscript.

Yes, his manuscript.

Takaba Akihito was born with a talented mind and hands. He could create such masterpieces just by the etch of pen and the result was good, like really good. He noticed his talent from the moment his father taught him how to draw a perfect circle in one chance. Akihito could do it really well and from that on, the old man had cheered him to become an artist. After all he was the kind of father who liked to motivate his son according to his talents and interests.

And the boy himself accepted that fact happily. He didn’t hate his talent for drawing. In fact, he loved it. He loved every single time he spent on a blank paper, a pencil, and an eraser by his side. His mother would always scold him whenever he wasted so much paper for useless sketches, but he didn’t care. He just love to draw he couldn’t help the itch that kept stinging on his fingers the moment there was no sketch book by his side.

Then, he moved on into a wider world, where people with who wielded the same talent as him dwell with each other to actually find the best of the best. And it was the most beautiful world he could imagine. It was the manga world.

The story, the beautiful characters, the amazing characterization, the interactions, the exciting feelings a manga could bring with the flow the moment you open that book and read it all the way enticed Akihito in a way he’d never known before. It drew him in, and before he knew it, he’d already too in love with it he also wanted to make his own manga. And that’s why, he was going to said publishing company to fulfill his hidden desire.

He took a deep breath when that computerized woman’s voice could be heard along the train’s carriages. Deciding that he finally arrived at his destination, he rose from his seat and collided himself along with the other people who had the same destination as him.

_This day is going to be okay, I’m sure of it._

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure can do this alone, Aki?”, Kou’s voice shook him off his daydream when he turned his face in an abrupt pace to meet his friend’s worried expression.

He scratched the back of his head restlessly, “It’s okay Kou. You know I’ve been determined to come here alone. I’m sure I would be okay, don’t worry!”, he faked a stiff smile and gave the worried one a ‘peace’ sign to assure him.

Kou sighed, “Really? At least let me just accompany you till we reach the receptionist—“

“Stop it, mother.”, Akihito put a hand on Kou’s face to shut him up before stomping his heels pass his friend, “I can do this myself. I won’t break down like the first time I came here, I promise you.”

The black-haired guy couldn’t even have the chance to mutter a word of protest before that two big transparent door closed automatically behind the blonde’s back. He just shrugged it off and go his way, but he sure would call his friend after an hour. At least to check him out if he really is alright or not.

 

* * *

 

 

There, Akihito stood; froze on spot and clueless about what he should do next. People kept going back and fro and simply ignored his presence. He tried to converse with someone…at least twice. But they said that they were busy at the moment and couldn’t spare even one precious moment of their working hours to help a lost boy. Yes, they called him _a lost boy_.

The high-schooler could only grit his teeth and bite his bottom lip anxiously as he tried to dig up some ideas in his mind on how to find Yamada-san to save him from that torturous times of his life.

His hazel eyes kept searching for something until they landed on a certain kind of desk he knows _. That is the receptionist desk! Thanks God.._

“Uhmm.. excuse me?”, he asked shyly as he shifted closer towards said desk.

The woman in white with a perfectly tied bun on top of her head glanced sideways to see the new person in front of her as she continued on typing something urgently on her laptop’s keyboard, “Yes, may I help you?”, she said professionally with a stiff smile stretched wide below her nose.

The boy gulped down the lump that was suddenly built in his throat before answering nervously, “I’m looking for Yamada-san. I’ve made an appointment with him.”

“Oh, okay then. Please wait for a few minutes as I will try to contact him as soon as possible.”

Akihito nodded at that and scurried away towards the waiting room which provided some .comfortable sofas and a rounded table to support. He didn’t feel like bothering the lady anymore. She looked like she was gonna put an all-nighter to finish all those work in her laptop.

Approximately 15 minutes passed and the receptionist girl came to him with a good news in her hand. She then instructed the boy to the canteen at the third floor of the building and she said that Yamada-san was waiting there.

“Thanks!”, he smiled warmly at her, hoping that his smile could ease some of the tension that was clearly shown on her tired face.

 

* * *

 

 

The journey up felt like a thousand years. He couldn’t wait to hand in his manuscript and just get this over with already. Anxiousness washed over him when the elevator opened up; revealing the spacious floor of the third floor of the building. Akihito then got out, along with the other people who had some businesses to do there too.

A middle-aged man in his 30s lifted up his face to see a blonde boy coming his way. He then waved his hand, “Oh, Akihito-kun!”, he greeted.

“Yamada-san,”, he took a seat in front of him, “It’s good to see you again.”

“I believe you want to hand in another great manuscript for this month’s issue, hm?”, Yamada-san chuckled and Akihito nodded.

“Of course, it is as I’ve promised you.”, the boy then handed the brown enveloped that was gripped in a deadly hold in his hands the entire time.

The moment when Yamada-san took hold of it gave a great adrenaline upon Aki. The older one opened the brown envelope so, so slowly that the boy felt like he couldn’t take it anymore seeing that. The man was like intending to burst his beating heart instead. _Just rip that and read it already!!_

Once the paper was out, Akihito felt like sighing in relief, but the next event that occurred stiffened him up immediately.

Yamada-san checked pages by pages carefully, and the high-schooler just held his breath in the top of his lungs. Cold sweat started forming on his forehead as that torturous view in front of him killed him slowly. He played with his fingers anxiously as he waited for the older man’s ministrations against his manuscript to be done.

Like hearing his hidden wish, Yamada-san finished his checking up and re-tidied up all the paper. He then sipped his coffee before speaking, “This is great Akihito. And to think that you’re making an one-shot instead a full-arc! You can make such an intense action/fantasy manga in one-shot. You really are talented.”

Akihito let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, “So.. you planning to post this?”

“Of course. Fly!Mangazine needs this kind of manga.”, Yamada-san laughed, “By the way, I want to discuss something with you.”

“What is it? New project?”, Akihito asked rather enthusiastically.

“Yeah.”, he shifted to a more comfortable sitting position before continuing his speech, “Have you ever considered on making a different genre?”

Akihito was honestly taken aback by that question, “You mean.. besides action/fantasy?”

“Yes..”, he cleared his throat, “To be honest, there are some fans that requested something unexpected from you..”

“What is it?!”, the blonde boy got excited, “If it’s for the fans, I will do it!”

“Umm.. it’s..”

Silence ensued between them before Yamada-san opened up his mouth again, “…romance.”

A lightning struck exactly on top of Akihito’s head as that word registered to the back of his mind. His eyes widened and mouth gapped like a koi. He didn’t believe that he was hearing it right so he repeated that taboo word in his world of fantasy, “..romance..?”

“Yes..”, the older man took a sip of his coffee to ease the awkwardness, “Some reviewers said that your characters are beautiful. Either if it’s man or woman, people would like it. But sadly enough, you never made a romance out of them. They called it ‘such a waste’. And I re-read your first manga and realized the same thing. I thought it would be best if you consider on making one.”, Yamada-san finished his speech with a clasp of his hands, “How about it?”

Akihito of course was dumbfounded. If it’s an action or fantasy manga he was honestly okay with that, but romance? No. Just. No. He never even fell in love himself, how could he draw a romance manga? He never felt what’s the sensation when you’re in love. Well, maybe he’s in love…with mangas, paper, ink, erasers, rulers… well they’re things! But he never fell for a human, not even once.

“I will think about it.”, the high-schooler rose from his seat, “But I will try as best as possible to consider.”

The boy then ran towards the elevator to go out. Yamada-san just glimpsed at him one more time before sipping all of his remaining coffee and continued his earlier unfinished work.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was so high above him it sometimes made him a little bit dizzy. It’s already 4 PM but he didn’t feel like going back home just yet. He needed a drink, like something, or anything’s okay. He just needed to sit down, drink, and refresh his worn-out body.

Going to a local, minor coffee shop just a few blocks away from his home, he sat down outside the shop and ordered himself a frappe. Leaning against his seat, he decided to do something that would probably ease most of his today’s stress.

And it was drawing.

He took his sketchbook, pencil, and an eraser, and without any further command, he immediately drew the basic sketch of a human body. Starting from a simple circle, then diagonal lines, then down the body, and so on. His mind then wandered off to the idea that Yamada-san gave him earlier.

_Let’s just think.. what kind of protagonist does a romance manga has?_

_Let me start with the man protagonist._

Akihito then diligently drew a strong-sculptured shaped face. Strong jaw, strong cheeks. Going upwards, he started drawing the eyes. Sharp, piercing eyes. Tiny pupils, that’s just how a cool man should be. His pencil etched downwards, shaping a thick pair of lips and a pointed nose. He first thought about drawing a messy, black hair – like the trend nowadays – but he erased it.

 _A gelled-backwards-hair should be good sometimes_ , he thought.

The boy skillfully sketched his desired hair slightly as to not harm any of the perfect essentials he had put on the man’s face. After a good 10 minutes passed, he leaned back against his seat to observe his drawing in a full-view.

There, stood a big-built man with high-school uniform graced his strong body in the middle of his A3-sized sketch paper. His hair was slick, black and it was gelled backwards, just like what Akihito had planned. His expression was fierce, like a black feline, or the jungle king. Despite his irritated expression, Akihito still admired his creation. But something still bothered him.

_What’s the best color for his eyes?_

_Blue? Too mainstream._

_Red? He’s not a vampire goddammit._

_Green? Isn’t it weird?_

_Then.._

_Gold?_

“KYAAAAAAAA!!!”, a woman’s shriek ripped the calmness of the evening, startling everyone including Aki.

He immediately turned towards the source to see a high-school girl who was fighting with all of her might to pull her bag back…from someone who looked like a thief. _Thief in this kind of time?_

Akihito’s heroic mind worked defiantly and he stood up from his seat; readied himself for some unexpected fight with worn-out thief. But just as he was about to stand against said thief, another bigger figure blocked his view with his wide back, shadowing his smaller figure immediately.

The blonde boy gasped at that and was about to push said person off his view, but instead, the person turned out to be today’s hero. The giant removed the bag from the thief’s hands and gave it back to the shrieking girl earlier. The girl felt relief but when she lifted up her gaze to meet with her savior, Akihito swore that he could see an extreme red coloring his fair-skinned cheeks.

A deep, baritone voice rumbled through the thin air as the time seemed to stop right then, “Go right away or I will break your wrist.”

The thief’s face grew paler within a minute and he then scurried away for his life. This huge man was probably _that_ scary.

The girl lowered down her vision as her blush deepened, “T-Thank you..”, _she even stuttered!_

“No need to mention it.”, the baritone voiced person said nonchalantly as he strode pass said girl.

Akihito was extremely curious at said person’s appearance. Because well, he couldn’t see his face well. He was standing behind him all the time!

Like making his wish come true, the person earlier turned a corner, letting the boy see a half-part of his face. Akihito nearly lost his breathing the moment his eyes met those features on the man’s body.

_Black hair, strong jaw, thick lips, pointed nose, big body…_

_Golden eyes?!_

He looked like his earlier creation so, so freaking much! And those eyes… they looked the same.

“E-Excuse me!!”, Akihito called out but a mass of people blocked his view of said person. He somehow felt like he need to talk to that person. Right. Now.

_Maybe this guy could help me on making this romance thingy._

_Maybe this guy could be my model._

_Maybe this guy could teach me some.. romance?_

  

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The mangaka then lifted up his vision in reflex and his hazel eyes constantly met the mesmerizing golden eyes. 'Those eyes...' ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited. but pls tell me if there's any mistake!

The noise from the busy street of Shinjuku below his room came trashing wildly through his quiet bed. Luckily he had put his headphones on, separating him from the real world. His slender fingers were currently holding the sky blue mechanical pencil on the sketchbook with the index finger led them to create another masterpiece from the boy. With music blasted in his ears and pounded his eardrums, his fantasy brought his mind flying out of the roof.

One still bothered him though, _what kind of romance story should I write?_

Yes, to cut the long story short, Yamada-san, his most-trustworthy man from Fly!Mangazine publishing company had somehow urged him to draw something different from his usual, and that’s what we called romance.

Takaba Akihito sighed at that. Okay now so he had drawn the most perfect character with unusual golden eyes in his sketchbook but he could only draw him once. Since two hours ago, he had tried to draw a different expression beside the irritated one, such as a happy face and flustered ones, but they miserably failed when he put those expressions on the golden-eyed character’s face. He frowned.

He had never been like this before. He really liked his creation that evening, a perfect figure of a man plastered enticingly on his blank sketch paper. This might be his best creation up until then. He ever considered on changing the main man, but he just can’t. This kind of face was just too perfect to be replaced. Such a waste. Imagine just how much fangirls he would get if he makes a story with this character’s face shown in every panels?

The blonde boy was so drown in confusion he didn’t even realize his mother was banging the door loud. “Akihito!!”, she called again, sounding more and more annoyed by his son’s ignorant behavior.

The young mangaka dazed off and stared blankly at the not-so-clean-anymore paper that he held in his arms before suddenly getting startled by the sudden random blast from his door. His blue eyes immediately ran to find the source that caused so much commotion, but then he just breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw his mom standing in his front door.

“Oh it’s only you, mom.”, he said nonchalantly, as he bit down the tip of his pencil, still thinking and trying to produce such great and un-cliched storyline.

Too bad he didn’t see red colouring his mother’s face until the face itself was shoved in front of him, forcing him to look into his enraged mom’s glaring eyes, “Takaba Akihito! I’ve knocked for like 30 minutes and you just reluctantly said it’s only me?!?!”, she then grumpily flopped down beside him on the bed, “Seriously, what are you doing? You’ve been locking yourself up since you came home today.”

Akihito got silent a bit before lowly spoke up, “Mom, I’m currently working on my new manga.”

“I thought you said that your last night’s manga is your last for this month?”, the older woman quirked up an eyebrow.

“I know! But it’s just that…”, he bit his bottom lip anxiously, “Yamada-san had requested me to make a… romance..”

“Romance?”, the mother stood up, “Aki-chan, I’ve known you since you’re born, there’s no way you could draw a romance! I even once afraid you’re asexual..”

“Mom!”, the boy whined out, “Just get serious!”

The older Takaba laughed out, “Sorry, sorry… oh! Who’s this? Such a hottie!”, her eyes ran into one of the sketch paper that was scattered beside the boy, the one who had his ‘masterpiece’ creation plastered on it.

The woman brought the paper into her eyesight and scanned the whole picture immediately. Black hair – gelled backwards, strong jaw – quirking eyebrow, thick lips – tight in a grim line, golden eyes – fierce looking, “Don’t tell me this is your new main character!”, she squealed.

Akihito’s eyes widened at such positive feedbacks from his mother as he smiled brightly, “Y-yes! Isn’t he handsome?”

“Of course!”, she smiled back, “You know, I don’t mind if you make another manga this month if you really draw him in there.”

The boy’s eyes twinkled at that. His smile grew more radiant than before as he jumped to his mother and hugged her tight, “Oooooo thanks mom!! I love you more than any woman in the world!”

Both laughed happily as if they were the happiest family of two on earth. But their joyful atmosphere was constantly crumbled down by an annoying sound coming from the high-schooler’s dying and empty stomach. At that, the woman remembered her earlier intention on coming to his room from the first place as she pushed her son back to his comfortable bed. “Dinner Akihito! It has been past 7 and you haven’t eaten your dinner yet! Come down in 5 minutes or else you won’t get your food for the night!”, she huffed before leaving the room without closing the door, thinking that it’s useless to close the door if her son wanted to take his dinner.

At that, Akihito defiantly jumped from the bed and ran downstairs to reach the dining table. He may be a great artist at an early age but food comes first!

 

* * *

 

 

“Aki! Why couldn’t I call you at all yesterday?”, Kou’s worried face was shown in front of him the moment the first bell; rang indicating for the students to take a break.

Akihito chewed down his pocky down his throat before looking at his mother-hen before asking, “You called me yesterday?”, he gulped down the remaining biscuit-layered-by-chocolate in his mouth, “ Sorry, was too nervous inside the building, forgot about turning on the phone.”, he muttered apologetically.

The black haired friend just slumped down on his seat that was exactly in front of the mangaka as he facepalm-ed himself, “Do you know just how worried I was towards you yesterday? I was traumatized by your first experience facing Yamada-san. Remember? You even fainted from nervous breakdown.”

“Stop reminding me about that will ya?”

"Ahahaha sorry, sorry.", Kou snickered, "By the way, how did it go? With your manuscripts I mean."

At that, Akihito stopped chewing down his pocky abruptly, as if those words that were sent from his friend's mouth was like a magical spell that could shut him off in an instant. Seeing that, Kou began to panic, and readied himself to apologize one more time but that voice of the blond stopped him from doing so, "Yamada-san....told me to make a romance manga.."

"Romance?!", Kou stood up in shock as he slammed the wooden desk hard with his hands, earning the color bright red gracing his white, sweaty palms, "What the-? You're not gonna comply right? There's no way that yo-"

"I know, I know stop talking.", Akihito pushed his friend to stiffle his loud shout, "But you can't stop me. This is the fans' request, I can't refuse it. And you, as my friend, should help me out!", he ordered rather sternly.

“What? You want me to help you draw? You sure remember my drawings right? Those couldn’t even beat a 9-year-old’s.”, Kou said nonchalantly.

“At least you could help me with the storyline. I know you more than anyone. You have 5 exes.”

“Soo? You want me to help you with the storyline because I have 5 exes?”, the black-haired teenager asked teasingly as he leaned closer to irritate his blonde friend. It was honestly fun to tease Akihito, seeing his fired-up reaction like a kitten ready to claw.

“Ughh.. Yes Kou! Fuck yes! I don’t even know what kind of things women usually like. I don’t even read or watch romance, how should I know?”, Akihito slumped defeatedly on his desk as he rolled his pencil right and left through the wooden surface of his study table.

Kou knocked on the desk three times to gather the other’s attention back to him before speaking, “Oh my dear Takaba Akihito-kun, you sure have heard about my love stories right? The first girl I went out with was just a fling, I have never liked her one bit, especially her irritating and clingy behavior towards me. That goes the same to the second, third, and fourth girl. The fifth girl.. Well, she liked me first and I accepted her because of pity. So I don’t have any precious moments to share to you.”, he ended his speech with a clasp of his both hands before exhaling out a long tired breath.

Hearing that, the blonde scratched his hair out of frustration as he cried out, “Arrghhh.. why does it have to be so hard to please the fangirls?!!”

In the midst of his frustration wailing, Kou got a glimpse of white paper with sketches on it. He pulled it silently from the mangaka’s hand before he observed said sketch paper that was now in his hands. His eyes widened and he defiantly spoke, a bit louder than before, “Wow Akihito, I don’t know that you’re such a stalker… a man’s stalker…”, he furrowed his eyebrows before he ran his eyes to Aki.

Akihito jumped out from his seat as those words registered to the back of his mind. The blonde boy glared at his friend, “What? I’m not stalking. What are you talking about?”

Kou flipped the paper to show his friend what he saw. That handsome creation of his that he sketched yesterday evening in some local café came into his view as Kou pointed it out to emphasize what he said just now, “THIS guy. I know this guy. You sure like him to even draw him like this.”

The realization hit the blonde like a meteor as he was washed with a big wave of memories.

_Yesterday evening, yesterday’s sketch, yesterday’s robbery on some girl.._

_Yesterday’s savior, yesterday’s ‘hero of the day’…_

“You know this guy?!”, Akihito shouted loudly at his friend’s when he finally remembered everything clearly. If he’s correct, the person Kou was referring to is the person he was searching yesterday. The person he so wanted to be his model.

_If Kou knows something about this person, maybe I could get some access to him, we could meet, chat, do some sharing, and maybe this person would help me to improve my drawing skills! He sure would be a great model!_

Kou was flabbergasted by his friend’s sudden outburst but he kept answering anyway, “Yeah… kinda..”

“What school is he in?! Or maybe.. Is he already in college?! A businessman?!”

“Hey hey hold it right there boy. Calm down..”, the black-haired one pushed Akihito back into his seat as he sat back himself, clearing his throat as he spoke, “First of all, there’s no way I would know any college guys or businessmen, just saying.”

“So he’s still a student?”

“Yeah.. he-“

“What grade is he in?! What school?!?!”, Akihito shouted excitedly again. He was too eager to know his target and this might be his greatest chance to approach said target.

Kou’s face suddenly turned a beat red and somehow the blonde could see a white smoke coming out from his ears. Kou looked funny, “Let me say something, okay!”, he countered back angrily at the blonde who just obediently got silent to hear another speech from him.

“He’s a third year senpai at B High School. You know that elite school which people rarely come in because of high fee and there are only experts there?”

Akihito only nodded for a moment to indicate his friend that it’s fine to continue, “So, I’ve met him several times in the train station. It seems he has an important role in his school, I don’t know. His aura shows that. By the way, why do you want to know that? Don’t tell me-“

“Yup, I’m gonna go there and meet him.”

 

* * *

 

 

At precisely 3.45 PM, a suspicious blond boy, wearing a white shirt and blue checkered pants, with black sling bag across his torso and a sketchbook in hands, was seen hanging around the B High School area when the study hours were over. The students spread all around the school, readying themselves to get their stuffs and go out from there, hanging out with their friends, or just planning to go straight home to do some unfinished assignments.

The blond boy was of course, none than Takaba Akihito himself. Hazel eyes widened in amazement as if there were a million stars painted in those big, rounded pupils.

_The students… they really look like geniuses!_

At that, the boy felt himself shrink into little mushroom when a big wave of self-conscious washed over him mercilessly in the head. _I know it. I shouldn’t have gone here alone. Kou was right, it was right to bring him along_ , Akihito regretted it himself.

But that regret wouldn't stop him from coming. He had come this far why should turn around and go back? No, that's not just Takaba Akihito's style.

With that determination hung high in his soul, he dared himself walking pass those high, massive gates of the front of the school. He nonchalantly used a casual manner as he did so, to calm the other students that he's harmless.

But even as he did so, every eyes and stares were stabbed right through his back. He could see it so, so well. The heated glares the students sent him were like unspoken words that were meant to shoo him away. It's like they were saying 'you don't belong here'.

But as stubborn as a Takaba's descendant would be, Akihito couldn't accept it. He just dared himself to go even further, dive even deeper, even if it meant to embarrass himself, to mortify himself, he didn't care. If it meant to reach his destination, he would kill to do it.

Within 30 minutes later, the blond found himself lost in the enormous space of the building. The hall itself took a great amount of energy to walk through. And the worst of all was, Akihito still didn't find the person he was looking for.

Looking back and fro, the corridors were already empty and out of human's presence. He couldn't feel even a single breathings beside him that breath the same air as him. He sighed at that. So he was bracing himself for nothing.

_Another rough day I guess._

When the clock hit 4 PM, the blond didn't feel like going home.... _again_. He felt like it's such a waste if he goes home without anything in his hand. At least he would like to end his touring with a nice view and inspirations. He looked at his sketchbook then. _Let's sketch._

He immediately ran upwards and climbed every stairs he met to the top of the building. Once he had finished up climbing the last stair to be faced up with a simple, plastic door, he grabbed the doorknob and readied himself to open it, turned out it's locked.

_Damn.._

But he couldn't really question that. Some schools prohibited their students to go to the rooftop with some unknown or probably irrational reasons. Luckily the local school he attended wasn't that strict to the students. He could freely go to the rooftop and lay there without any worries of being caught red-handed by the student council president.

As always, the teenager couldn't get any of that. Once he set his mind on something, he'd do anything to achieve it.

Even the most illegal thing as to break down the lock with his unlocking skills he learnt from his father.

It didn't take long for the poor key to break down it's protection when Akihito slid the wire he randomly found in his bag into the keyhole and shook it a bit. The boy felt proud of himself as if he had opened a treasure chest or something. Once the door was unlocked, Aki immediately scurried outside with his bag and sketchbook clutched tight, and used his back to push the door close shortly after that.

The friendly evening wind defiantly brushed his face softly as if it was welcoming him into the free world of the rooftop. The wind was cool, chill, and the air was crisp, felt sweet in his nostrils. A totally perfect day for some sketching.

Akihito walked briskly towards the railing and placed both arms on it, whilst head cocking forward to taste the air he loved so much. Then, he put down his bag and slid down his body to sit on the floor, grabbing the sketchbook and his pencil case.

Once the pencil was in his possession, the blond immediately drew the basic sketch, then within minutes, moved on to a more complicated part. The eyes, the nose, the lips...

Akihito was surprised himself that he ended up to draw that man again. But he couldn't draw him in a different expression. Always the irritated himself.

He frowned.

_Argh dammit Takaba Akihito! How could you say yourself a mangaka if-_

"Is anybody here?", the same baritone voice that he heard yesterday bloomed from the door he just came in.

The mangaka then lifted up his vision in reflex and his hazel eyes constantly met the mesmerizing golden eyes. _Those eyes..._

"You!!", Akihito squealed excitedly as he stood up from his seat and drew closer towards the new occupant.

The person who just came arched an eyebrow at that, whilst looking down on the foreign-looking student that obviously wasn't a part in his school. In contrary, Akihito's eyes widened and twinkled in pure ecstasy as he found his target in the most unexpected way. And looking closely, this person was HUGE. Like really HUGE. Massive. Even the blond was like a brat if he stands beside him.

The blond scratched the back of his head restlessly as he spoke, "I..I've been searching for you. No! I'm not stalking you or anything like that, but I just want you to help-"

"I'm the student council president and I would like to know what an outsider like you do in our school area, especially on the rooftop, the most prohibited area in school.", those golden eyes narrowed all at once dangerously as if he was looking at his poor, defenseless prey.

Akihito looked a little bit frightened by how murderous those eyes glowed but he just braced himself as usual, "Well, I came here because I was looking for you. And because I couldn't find you earlier, I came here and...hung out here...?", the boy couldn't seem to find the perfect word but oh well, whatever.

"How did you unlock the lock?"

"I used a wire."

"Smart guy."

When Akihito was about to speak one more time, the golden-eyed senpai turned around; intending to leave, "I don't know what's your real intention on finding me but if there isn't any coherent reason, I would like you to leave."

"No! Wait!", the blond stopped the older one abruptly once his wide shoulder was facing him.

The mangaka could feel dark-haired one glanced at him through his shoulders as if asking 'what?'. Akihito frowned but still planning to give it his best shot since this person was too perfect to be given up, "You have to listen to me! Look, I need you to help me with something that could affect all my life, and you're the only one who could help me in this."

The golden eyed one chuckled at that, still not turning his body around, "Heh. You even barely know me. How come I am the only who could help you?"

"My intuition tells me so.", the blond explained, "And I, myself, feel the need to ask for help from you."

Akihito could see the strong-looking shoulders slumped defeat as the bigger one exhaled a long sigh, "Fine. Let's just get out of here first. I will hear you out."

At that, the younger one's hazel eyes once again widened and glittered with million stars, smiles brighter than any sun in the morning horizon, as he muttered out a whole-hearted thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh yeah... By the way, what's your name?"

The question got out of the blond's mouth before he could stop it. But seriously, the pair had walked outside of school towards Akihito's favorite mini cafe and talked for about an hour or so, but they hadn't introduced each other yet.

The elite student who was currently sipping his coffee quirked an eyebrow, and he could be seen muttering an 'ah' before answering, "How about you introduce yourself first? After all you're the one who drag me into this."

"Right....", the younger one laughed sheepishly, "The name's Takaba Akihito! Nice to meet ya!", he happily shot out a hand towards the older one in front of him.

For about a minute, the third year student just looked at the offered hand suspiciously before reluctantly shook that hand with his, "Asami Ryuichi."

"So, Asami-san..", the blond pulled out his sketchbook out of his bag and handed it towards said man, "I want you to help me to be my model."

"What?", that word was like a knife stabbing exactly through Akihito's heart as he could hear the disbelief layering it. _Does the word 'model' really sound that bad?_

“Listen to me..!”, the mangaka persisted and the Asami immediately leaned back against his seat, “Okay, I know this sounds weird but I’m gonna tell you anyway. I am a mangaka who works for Fly!Mangazine publishing company. And the other day when I went to one of the publishers, he told me to make a romance, so yeah.. I was kinda fucked up and accepted it..”, one hazel eye peeked to one side to see the older one’s reaction, but he kept still and seemed to be listening so he continued, “..here’s the problem. I have NEVER ever, you know.. had any experience in romance or… such..?”

“And..?”, one good-looking eyebrow was arched highly at that.

“And I want you to help me on building up the characterization in this character I just made yesterday. Look, he looks the same as you!”, the boy was obviously persistent in assuring the third-year student by the way he was talking rather hastily. “And I also want you to help me with the other thing..”

“Like what?”

“You look like those kind of guys who could actually attract girls.. I mean, you should be a pro in this kind of stuffs.. right?”

“You judge me by my looks?”

“No! Well, at least I don’t mean to. But you really look like one! So please… could you please just.. lend me a hand here?”, at that, those hazel orbs magically grew wider and bigger and rounder within minutes as Akihito leaned closer towards the older one.

Asami was taken aback by that kitty-like-act but he kept asking anyway, “How much experience do you have in romance, honestly?”, he kept his voice low in a professional manner.

Akihito didn’t go back to his seat as he answered, “All I know about romance are two people, being in love with each other, and they kiss. The end.”

Those pure, innocent eyes seemed to glow even brighter when those naïve words came out from his plump, cherry lips. Asami Ryuichi was once again stunned by the answer. _How could a boy in his age be this naïve?_ He asked silently. An idea popped in his head like a light bulb as a smirk slowly crept up below his nose.

The golden-eyed man chuckled, “Do you know how does a kiss taste like?”

The blond, who received that question, immediately frowned, “Like I’ve said before, I’ve never even had a romance in my life so I don’t kno-“

Before he could finish up his words, he was cut off by a pair of thick lips that was pressed onto his parted ones. The thick lips that he always drew in his sketchbook every time he was bored and got too much imaginations contain. His eyes widened and his heart paced up in surprise. That lips just stayed there, latching onto his, but the sensation had spread into all of his organs, all of his body. The heat. _Fuck, this café should really consider on buying a new AC!_

That kiss lasted for about a minute or so before the black-haired student pulled back with his eyes still rested on the boy’s whole presence. Akihito, who just realized that the ministration was over, fluttered open his eyelashes slowly as he could feel the color red bloomed on his cheekbones, turned his porcelain baby skin into a lovely, rosy color.

Then he could see the most irritating yet handsome smirk stretched on Asami’s face as he glared at him. He didn’t have the chance to speak up his irritation when the senpai cut him off once again,

“That’s how a first kiss taste like.”

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad could post it! After all I don't have any homework for tomorrow so MHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHE  
> hope u like this andd
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> Random: Seriously, how could science teachers these days are so annoying?-_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Do you know what a good boyfriend must do for his sick girlfriend?” ___

It was a beautiful morning the next day at a familiar local high school, a few blocks from Shinjuku. The sun was shining so brightly in the sky, and the sky itself was probably at it's bluest. Clouds were rarely seen on the blue sphere, meaning that there was no hint of rain for the day. The air was filled with students' laughter as the birds kept chirping delightfully at the branch of the tree. It was truly a beautiful day to do your daily routines, because it was Wednesday, and it's only 2 more days to reach weekend.

 For every normal students, they would do their best for the next 2 days so it wouldn't feel that long to reach weekend. Just like Kou. That morning he had woken up happily from his dreamland and rushed to his school like usual. The air was so fresh he could inhale it anyday.

 He thought that this day would go as smoothly as a silk with no frown could be seen everywhere. But turned out his friend broke his thoughts immediately the moment the sight of a certain kind of blond he knew so well came into his view.

 Takaba Akihito had a big frown stretched below his nose. His blond hair was shaggy, messy, and there were two dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired and seemed to be in an incredibly bad mood like he could eat those birds if they dare to fly pass his face. And.. it was odd that Kou couldn't see any sign of sketchbook around his blond friend. _Did something bad happen?_

 “Hey, Aki-chan.”, Kou approached, slightly waving his hand to wake his friend into reality but he was simply ignored. The blond boy kept pouting alone like there was no one beside him. Well, in fact there was really no one, because no one dared (except Kou) to approach him with that dark, gloomy aura that was currently cocooning him.

 Kou sighed deeply as he pulled a chair in front of the blond’s desk and sat in front of him using said chair, part of him just stared at his friend and the other part thought about an ideal tactic to pull his friend into the harsh world called reality. Kou was no idiot when he immediately found one within minutes.

 He got up and went to his seat, and came back a minute later. He sat back reluctantly with a red, rectangle box in his hand. He swung that red object in front of the tired looking hazel eyes before he sang happily, “Oh, how happy I am. My mother this morning generously gave me a box of pocky! Who could resist it’s taste?!”

 Hearing the word ‘pocky’, the blond’s head defiantly lifted up and those hazel orbs widened, looking at the familiar red box that he always carried with him after school. “Pocky!!”, he spoke loudly, opening his mouth widely, as the frown on his face constantly changed into a delight smile. His hands shot out from his back as he tried to snatch away his favorite thing from his friend’s possession.

 Kou, who immediately sensed that wicked intention of the mangaka, pulled the pocky out of his reach before he could grab it, “No, no. You tell me what’s going on first, and this will be your reward.”, the black-haired teenager emphasized the word ‘this’ by showing off the box of pocky in front of the tired boy.

 Akihito groaned at said demand, he didn’t want to tell him what’s going on, but nothing could defeat his love for pocky. Nothing. Even that Asami’s kiss wouldn’t defeat it- “Ugh.. I can’t, Kou! I can’t tell you!”

 At that, Kou frowned. _Akihito always tells me what’s going on_ , he thought, “Why? Just tell me! Seriously, I even know all of your embarrassing moments, I won’t laugh.”, he assured.

 “But this is..”, he bit his lower lip restlessly, “This might break my record of ‘most embarrassing moment’ in my life. Seriously.. this is.. mortifying..”

 “Okay, let me guess.”, Kou’s pupils ran upwards and he eventually looked up at the ceiling that hung strongly above him. Within minutes, he lowered down his vision as his eyes landed on his blond friend. He answered rather cheerfully, “Is it about the person you stalk yesterday?”

 Kou felt like he had hit the bull’s eye when the color red immediately washed over the mangaka’s cheekbones, coloring every inch of his white-skin that was hit by the sunlight that morning. Akihito puckered his trembling lips before mumbling weakly, “H-how did you know..?”

 “Because yesterday you searched for him, and I assume something bad happened between you and that person. So tell me, what happened?”, Kou came a little bit closer in case what his friend gonna tell him really is an embarrassing story of his life.

 The mangaka shook his head, “No.. I won’t tell you-“

 “Even if I buy you 5 boxes of pocky?”

 “Okay so yesterday I went to his school and I kinda talked to him and told him what I want from him.”, the blond felt like burying himself alive knowing he had told his black-haired friend a quarter part of the story just because he was bribed with 5 boxes of pocky. His pride was only priced  with 5 boxes of pocky!

 Kou opened the red box and eventually picked one of the pocky before shoving it down his mouth, “What do you want from him? Being his lover or something?”

 The color red bloomed even more as those words sunk into the rotten brain of Akihito. He glared, “W-what?! How could you say that??!!”

 “Because you evidently stalked him.”, he chewed the last remaining of biscuit and swallowed it, “What’s the other possible reasons for you to stalk him if it isn’t because you like him?”

 The mangaka could be seen clearly opening his mouth to protest, but the black-haired teenager stopped him from doing so, “Oh yeah, I forget. You don’t even like a human. Okay, continue.”

 Akihito felt like rolling his eyes but he continued his speech anyway, “I told him I need him to model for me. You know, about my upcoming manga. And.. I don’t know.. everything happened so fast. We walked to a nearest café and chatted a little bit about my manga.. uh.. my romance manga. He asked me how much do I know about romance and I answered with all I know. And then..”, he stopped at that. He really didn’t want to continue. _It was too embarrassing dammit!_

 Kou furrowed and halted his eating process. His curiosity fled through the clouds as he leaned closer, hands on both sides of the desk and face bent low to meet with the blond’s, “And then..?”, he emphasized the question, silently demanding for constant answer.

 The blond teenager played with his fingers anxiously as he gritted his teeth. His pupils moved towards his tights but it occasionally ran up again to meet with those curious brown pupils. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came out a little bit shaky and hoarse from the drought in his throat, “Then… he leaned closer and..”

 “And…?”, Kou was clearly impatient by now. This was like reading your favorite manga and when it reaches its climax, you meet a certain dead-end called 'to be continued' and you have to wait another months for a single update. Because well, waiting and coaxing Akihito for the truth felt like ages for Kou. Poor, poor curious Kou.

The mangaka gulped, and continued, his voice became softer than before, “He kissed me…”

 “What?”, Kou replayed, “I can’t hear you! Your voice is too small!”

 “HE KISSED ME YOU IDIOT!”, Akihito unconsciously shouted, partially annoyed by his friend’s suddenly deaf ears. He immediately realized what did he just shout out when numerous pairs of eyes ran towards him almost constantly. His face grew hotter than before as he bowed deeply to apologize before sitting back to his seat. His eyes landed on his friend’s shocked expression. _Just as what I expected_ , he mused.

 Kou’s mouth gapped and his jaw felt like dropping to the lowest floor of the school ground. He collected his jaw back before asking Aki for explanation in disbelief, “What? Really?!”

 The blond could only nod rather vigorously as he closed his eyes shut to kinda protect him from the future outbursts that may come out anytime soon from the black-haired one. Kou sighed deeply after what-felt-like-years, “Then what did you do after that? Run away straight to your house?”

 “Of course! That’s my first kiss! Argh that pervert!”, he covered his face with both of his hands in mortification as he could feel the smoke emitting from his ears.

 Kou felt sympathetic towards his friend as he stroked those strands of blond hair to cheer him up, “Don’t worry. A flashy guy like him would only think of it as a game. He probably has already forgotten about you. Cheer up man, you would never see him again!”, he grinned to soothe the blond. But in fact, he didn’t even sure about it himself. Whatever.

 Akihito uncovered his face slowly as he brought down his hands and looked up to Kou, and seconds later, he replied the grin with his own, “Thanks Kou.” 

* * *

 

 “Akihito! There’s a very hot guy named Asami waiting for you by the gate!”

 Those words were said by one of his girl classmate. It was layered with happy tune, sounded more like a girl squeal. But THAT, didn’t calm him, AT ALL. It sounded more like a warning to his ears. His alarm immediately rang energetically as he stacked all of his stuffs clumsily into his bag and slung it across his chest, intending to leave. _Maybe there’s an alternative way…_

 “Aki-chan! This is bad!”, Kou came up from behind him with worried face, “The guy you stalked yesterday-”

 “Yes Kou, I know!”, Akihito answered, his voice was a pitch higher unlike usual as a pearl of tear suddenly appeared at the corner of his eyes, “What do I do?! You said ‘a flashy guy like would only think of it as a game’ and ‘he probably has already forgotten about you’ right?!?! Why did he come to me like this?!?!”

 “Wow you even quoted my words, how considerate of you.”, the black-haired teenager said sarcastically, “Now what do you want to do? Do you want to go down there and meet h-“

 “Of COURSE NOT! Kou, you helped me by covering me up, I’m going to our alternate route.”

 “Wait, you’re going to climb that high wall just to avoid that guy?!”, Kou asked, looking rather surprise.

 Akihito hesitated a bit but he shook his head in denial as he furrowed his eyebrows together and held his determination dearly, “Yeah! If it means I wouldn’t see him, then climbing that high wall shouldn’t be a problem.”, at that, he ran towards the exit and Kou followed him suit.

 Judging from the sight he got from the windows that were placed along the corridor, he could see that the front gate was currently full of girls… even boys. That Asami guy probably caught some attention when he came here.

  _After all he is handsome and eye-catching.. wait, what are you thinking?! Get a hold of yourself, Takaba Akihito!_ “Kou, he’s busy handling all the girls. We could use the situation best and get outta here without him noticing!”, the blond cheered delightfully.

 Kou sighed, “Great, you’re the leader now?”

 The pair ran towards the stairs and climbed them down, eventually found themselves scurrying all around the school ground. Akihito led the way and Kou followed.

 They had reached their base, which was an abandoned garden behind the school. The garden was evidently neglected since years ago from the look of wild grasses and flowers that bloomed randomly everywhere. There was a really, high, massive white wall, which indicated the end of the school ground. In the past, there was no high wall like this one, but since the students loved to wander off school using this place as an alternate route, the school finally leveled up the wall’s height, and here it stood.

 Akihito usually didn’t have any trouble passing through the wall, after all they were two people. Kou would first use his shoulders to let Akihito walked through, and the blond would lend his hands to pull his friend upwards next. They often succeed on doing this. Often, meaning there were times when they failed on doing their team play.

 The mangaka nearly cried when his body got wobbly the moment he sat on the top of the wall, “W-whoaa..!”, he spoke rather loudly in panic as he realized he had lost his balance.

 “Hey, Aki-chan! Be careful!”, Kou shouted from below him but it was too late. The blond fell backwards onto the pavement. His hands reached out for something to grab, for something to grasp, but nothing could save him at the moment.

 His back met the hot pavement immediately as the impact almost made him cry. His poor back defiantly screamed and ached in protest as he grunted out his pain. The pain itself shot from his back to all of his body, sending chills down his spine. His head eventually got dizzy as his vision grew more and more blurry. The tears that was welled up around his eyeballs covered his corneas too well, even the sunlight looked so blurry in his vision.

 The last thing he remembered was a huge presence that loomed over him. With the sun shone from behind him, he looked more like a God with those lights emerging from his body. Akihito could care less when the darkness had finally succeed on claiming him away. 

* * *

 

 A few hours later, the blond opened his eyes, fluttering away the darkness that surrounded his vision. Akihito almost panicked when he realized he couldn’t see anything, but turned out his room was dark, his mom probably turned off the light before he slept… _wait, I slept?!_

 Akihito sat up immediately and the pain from his back shot through his spine, making him grunted and sobbed in return. He didn’t want to cry, but the ache in his back seemed to coax his tears to fall. His grunts seemed to be heard though, because the sound of several footsteps echoed to his ears. He almost sighed a sigh of relief when he saw his mom coming through his door, but he immediately shrunk into a little mushroom on his bed as a giant followed her from behind. The gorgeous, handsome, golden-eyed, black-haired giant.

 “Aki-chan?! Oh.. Thank God you’ve already awoken.”, the older Takaba smiled warmly and her hand defiantly reached the switch to turn the light alive again.

 Her son didn’t look happy it seemed, he even put that frightened expression on his face as he brought an index finger up to pointed something out for her to see, “M-mom.. WHY IS THAT PERSON HERE…?”, he asked shakily, his hand trembled as he did so.

 Hearing that, the older woman frowned, “What? Of course he’s here! Don’t you remember? He’s the one who brought you home!”

 Akihito was once again struck by his mother’s words and reactions. _NO MOM HE’S A PERVERT AND YOUR SON’S FIRST KISS HAS BEEN STOLEN BY HIM!!!_ He desperately wanted to shout.

 When the blond just froze on his spot, his mom turned towards Asami and spoke, "I heard you have some unfinished business to talk about with Aki-chan. If so, then make yourself at home.", she smiled after that, and left both males in Akihito's private space.

 The moment the door finally shut closed, the black-haired one had his time and eventually strode across the room with one, long step each time. His golden eyes wandered everywhere, he seemed to be observing the boy's room. The room was tidy, everything was in place. But for sure, Asami immediately believed that Akihito was a mangaka from the way the room looked. Anime posters plastered everywhere, and there were plenty character figures on his study desk. _He seemed to be into action_ , Asami mused. The older one then noticed a sketch paper that contained a certain kind of character he knew. It was him, but maybe more like Akihito's latest main protagonist. Bringing this around, people may probably think that Akihito was stalking him.

 But no one knew that it was maybe the other way around.

 "Get out!", the blond was finally remedied from his petrified moment when he heard Asami's footsteps echoing throughout his small room, "I wanna sleep, could you just get out?!?!", he reflexely pulled the blanket all over his small figure and planted his ass firm on his pillows.

 Asami walked even more closer to the frightened boy at the farthest corner of the room as he spoke, "Are you really that scared of me?"

 "I'm not scared!", he yelled, "It's just that... You're creepy..."

 "It's practically the same thing.", the older one sat at the edge of the blond as he placed his hands beside him. The black-haired one weighed more than his own weigh as Akihito could feel his body sliding down towards Asami.

 There was a pregnant silent between them. But thankfully, the golden eyed student realized it too well, "Why are you scared of me?"

 The younger one was now hiding his full figure with the blanket as he muttered softly, "You stole my first kiss. Of course I would be scared, you perv."

 He was replied with a rich chuckle that was produced well in that strong-built throat. A hand suddenly gripped the top of his blanket and uncovered the blond's face with a torturing slow pace. Even in the dark, he could see the charming pink colouring his face beautifully, as if he was born with that as his features.

 "I'm just teaching you new things."

 "That's not what you called teaching, baka.", he pouted, "And why are you still here anyway? You've sent me home okay, thankyouverymuch, alright. Now, go."

 "As your mom said, I'm here for some unfinished businesses with you."

 Akihito felt like ripping something at the moment that smirk appeared, that evil smirk, "Ughh just say what you want and get over with it!!"

 "I'm interested in being your model, and I hope we can cooperate well for our future teamwork."

 At that, Akihito quirked an eyebrow. _Hell, does this guy really hope for us to work together after what he did to me yesterday?!_ "Haha, I'll be a laughing stock if I comply to your silly request!", the blond laughed whole-heartedly, even until a single tear appeared at the corner of his eyes.

 Asami could be seen quiet surprised at that, but he managed to collect his composure back and sported himself a good-looking smirk. _So, this naïve boy wants to play?_ "Too bad then. It may be my best offer. Well, I wish you good luck then.", he then stood up and began to turn around to leave.

 He could see the boy grinning victoriously before jumping back to his crib and readied himself to sleep; closing his eyes as he did so. He didn’t even have the time to gasp out his surprise when a bigger presence suddenly loomed over his covered-body within seconds, and shadowed his smaller figure with it’s massive ones. Akihito pushed his blanket slightly to see what happened and what met him was the pair of golden eyes that stared directly towards him. His eyes widened but he just froze, his mind suddenly got numb and out of ideas of what to do. He reflexely pulled the duvet over his mouth, thinking that maybe this Asami guy wants to molest him again.

 Too bad, he was too easy to read. Asami just chuckled lowly as he leaned in closer and seized the distance between them. The breaths they both exhaled felt so hot, it made the blond’s skin grew redder than before. The third-year’s breathing seemed to calm him somehow, because despite of the predator that stayed in his golden orbs, he didn’t do anything. Well, at least he didn’t do anything to scare him… yet.

 “Do you know what a good boyfriend must do for his sick girlfriend?”, the black-haired one suddenly muttered out, his voice was bold, but it was soft as well. Akihito couldn’t just figure it out.

 The blond shook his head slightly and waited patiently for an answer. He didn’t know. He suddenly felt curious about that. _This might become one of my references of romance_ , he assured himself.

 To his surprise, the older one brought one, large hand over his blond hair and stroked it soothingly, “Well, he would gently run his hand over his girl’s beautiful, silk-like hair..”, Akihito couldn’t even process the fact that Asami just simply made him play the girl role when the senpai just drew closer to his ear, “And he would whisper sweet promises to her, telling her that she would be fine just to shoo her pain away, to shoo her fears away..”, he then pulled back a little and stared at those curious hazel eyes that grew heavier and heavier the moment he did those procedures.

 Akihito couldn’t control what he was thinking, what he was about to say, when he just blatantly blurted it out, “Is that only it? What does the boyfriend do next?”

 There was a hint of surprise drawn all over that strong, handsome features, but he gained his composure back almost immediately. He leaned closer again, and those lips were just mere inches from each other. Knowing that, the blond shut his eyes altogether to prepare himself about what might happen next. He couldn’t escape now, he was trapped in the cage of those strong arms.

  _What will Asami do?_ He mused.

 “Are you traumatized by my kiss?”, Asami asked so out of the blue it almost caught the boy off-guard.

 The blond looked at him with funny expression but then decided to get serious. Maybe Asami really did mean the question he threw at him, “Kinda..”, he answered sheepishly.

 “Too bad.”

 Asami Ryuichi was full of surprises. He might even be those birthday organizers even if he wants to. Because when Akihito waited and waited for that thick lips to go to the place he thought it would go, those lips just went on the other place, the place that was highly unexpected.

 And it was his forehead.

 Takaba Akihito was stunned, of course. Who wouldn’t? The person you thought was a pervert suddenly kissed you in the forehead so, so gently like you were a fragile animal. The thought almost made the blond’s heart fluttered messily in his chest as he breathed in and breathed out. The tension was so thick he almost lost count of how many liters of blood did his heart pump in a minute.

 The large hands kept soothing him to no end, occasionally stroking the sensitive skin under his delicate ears. He immediately shut his eyes altogether when those sinful lips moved from his forehead towards his left ear, exhaling hot, moist breath; tickling the inside of the ear that was slowly heating up.

 Akihito nearly cried when those soothing hands were pulled away from his crown, but he held himself tight. Asami sat on the bed, still staring down on him. His smirk got widened but then he helped himself up, probably intending to really be on his way by now.

 “A new thing to learn.”, he muttered.

 Hearing that, Akihito blushed heavily as he just realized what the man had done and what he had let the man do to him. He freaking kissed him again, now on the forehead, and even treated him like a princess! He slowly gripped his pillow, and with a gritting of teeth, he threw said pillow towards the chuckling man that was in front of the door; ready to leave,

 “PERVERT!!”

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, the idea of getting your back hit with the road seems to hurt a loooot-_-why do i become so sadist towards our aki-chann? /gets shot/  
> anyway hope u enjoy this:3
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No, in fact, I know nothing about love.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited:9

The school bell rang energetically to indicate the students that it's time to end their torturous time of study in said place. The students were obviously cheering for the good news, even if they just shouted it deep in their hearts. They would be finally able to go home, or go to karaoke, or hang out with their besties. Everyone thought and desired the same things, even the teacher too, hoped to be let go and go home to their own home despite the piles of work they had to do.

 The classrooms were easily emptied by the students' enthusiasm to leave school. Kou was no different. He quickly packed all of his stuffs and went straight to the exit when the familiar voice of a blond surprised him from behind, "Hey dude! Where are ya going?", Akihito shouted a bit, so it could be audible for his friend who was reaching for the door.

 "I've got some... Work to do.", Kou replied, his voice sounded a little bit hesitant because it was kinda trailed off for some reason.

 At that, the mangaka quickly quirked an eyebrow, "Heh? What work? We've got no assignments.. Well, at least not for today. And I know you've got nothing else to do except sleeping all day at home.", he frowned, "And you even have promised to go the the bookstore with me!"

 To his surprise, the black-haired guy strode towards Aki and with a clasp of hands, he bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry Aki! But this is so, so important that I have to cancel our male-bonding!!!", he apologetically said.

 Akihito was utterly surprised by his friend's sudden action, "Well, you can't say it's male-bonding, but whatever. Anyway, what kind of work? You haven't told me anything."

 "Umm.. You really can't say it's a work..", he anxiously answered, "Uhh.. You know that girl who I've liked since our first time coming to this school?"

 "Yeah... I guess?", those hazel pupils moved up towards the ceiling, he was honestly remembering who's the girl Kou referred to. Because in fact, he couldn't really recall it well.

 Kou frowned a bit when he saw the look of confusion of his friend's, but he thought he would feel guilty if he doesn't tell him, "Well.. The thing is, she... Asked me to go out with her so I'm... You know..."

 Akihito immediately ran his eyes back and focused it on the only person who was standing tall in front of his desk, eyes filled with shock and disbelief, "What?!"

 Kou could be seen shutting his eyes altogether and held his breath, awaiting for what kind of storm was gonna come wash over him. He didn't even realize a grin that stretched widely below the blond's nose as he looked at his black-haired friend with playful eyes.

 "Eii, why didn't you tell me earlier?! That's great man, I'm cheering for you!", hearing such antusiastic answer, Kou looked up and see the goofy smile plastered on the mangaka's face. That kind of smile that made you smile back automatically.

 "Hey thanks.", Kou simply said, "I owe you big. Next time we eat, I'll treat you."

 "Don't worry about that, just go on with your, umm.. New girl? Oh I guess I will be replaced.", Akihito teased playfully and he immediately earned an earnest punch on his shoulder.

 Once that was all done, Kou bid his goodbye whole-heartedly with a wave of hand and hope glinted in his brown eyes. When his presence was gone, there was no one other than Akihito who just sat on his seat; closing his eyes and starting to relax. His mind wandered off somewhere, and without his permission, it landed on a certain bastard he knew from yesterday.

  _Golden eyes appeared in the midst of darkness, walking gracefully yet steadily as if he was a model on a catwalk. His trademark/irritating smirk was evidently there as he looked down on Akihito, feeling he was a winner or something. Asami Ryuichi walked towards the blond and eventually lowered his eyes to meet the boy's eye level, as he leaned closer and closer until their noses were an inch apart. Akihito felt something was ridiculous when he just obediently closed his eyes, readied to savor the moment when-_

 "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!", Akihito woke up with a start on his desk, droll started forming on his wooden desk. Cold sweat started rolling down his temple as he gasped for air. That was one, short nightmare he'd ever had in his entire life, he swore that. _Why did I suddenly dream about the man? And he was gonna kiss me on top of that!!_

That dream immediately washed Akihito with those memories from yesterday, those time he had spent with said man. Asami Ryuichi was a bastard, of course, and obviously a pervert, but Aki couldn't shrug off the feeling of warmth radiated from his fingers yesterday when he stroked him gently; touched him; and even breathed out his low-husky voice. The blond couldn't hold out a blush that defiantly invaded his cheekbones when he registered said memories. It was like, the Asami from yesterday wasn't the Asami he knew. A gentle Asami, a perfect gentleman.

 He shook his head rapidly as he tried to refrain the blush from spreading even further. _No! I have to think straight, that guy is probably having fun messing with me like this! I will show him.. I will show him that I don't need him, AT ALL!_ With that thought hanging on his mind, Akihito rose up from his seat and took a hold of his bag; slinging it across his chest as he walked towards the door and exited the classroom.

 Along the corridor, he glanced towards the window and looked outside; the front gate. He felt weird for thinking that the irritating man would be there, but he quickly pushed that insidious thought to the farthest corner of his mind before stomping his way down towards the school ground. 

* * *

 

 The busy street came even livelier the more the sun set down, coloring the city with it’s glowing orange/red light, indicating that it’s time for the sun to help the moon shine, replacing it for the night. Takaba Akihito was busying himself exploring the city that evening, he already told his mom that he would be going home late, so it should be okay.. or so he thought. He already told himself that he would study all about romance, and he was going to do it. Alone. Starting off, he thought it might be good to search for some.. references, through romance books, novels, or even mangas from female mangakas. _There are so many famous female mangakas.. what’s her name again? Uh.. I can’t remember it.._

 The sight of a familiar bookstore at the end of the street pulled him out of his thoughts almost immediately and his hazel eyes brightened. This was his favorite bookstore because it pretty much stored every books, even mangas from around the world. His favorite mangas were all there, stored tidily on a bunch of shelves that was located in a certain section called ‘shounen’.

 Like he was put on spell, his legs magically moved by it’s own towards the desired place. All of the mangas in that section seemed to shine like the pale moon in the night the moment his eyes landed on those piles of books. He stretched out his hands, silently reaching for one, or two, or maybe three! Oh he could buy these mangas and read it all day even if his mom prevent him to. No, nothing could prevent him on loving all of these shounen mangas.

 Just as his hands were a mere inch from one of the sealed manga, his body suddenly stiffened as his brain remembered something crucial. He immediately pulled his hands in as his eyes just stared at his most favored books who silently tried to seduce him to buy it.

  _Akihito! Remember, what’s your mission? Romance! It’s romance!_ He shouted to himself.

 Slowly walking away from his heaven-on-earth, he strode rather hastily as he tried to pull his heart away from that section, and he eventually succeed on doing so as he walked perfectly towards the shoujo manga’s section. He almost cried when he saw those girl’s comics placed innocently on top of each other. His eyes were hurting when he saw the constant difference between shoujo and shounen manga.

 The shounen mangas he usually read had that energetic aura, that cool aura, that could easily pulled the hearts of the men to pick it up and read it. But shoujo?

 “My Braided Girl?”, he read the title out loud unconsciously in disbelief. This was just not his style. The cover told him all of the story, _it must be about a nerdy girl who’s later be in a relationship with a playboy/bad guy! What? Shoujo mangas are all predictable as always_ , he mocked in his head.

 Sighing, he facepalm-ed himself. How could he learn anything if he doesn’t let himself out of his comfort zone. Sure, he hated romance because it was cliché, but hell! He needed to prove Yamada-san that he was not the 9 year olds who just learnt to draw a man swinging a sword. He needed this, he knew it.

 With a heavy heart, he picked the ‘My Braided Girl’ book and went to the cashier. Turned out women were all in the line, holding the same book as him. He rolled his eyes. _So this braided girl or whatever is THAT famous?_ He couldn’t hold out a snort as he let it out freely on the thin air, but unfortunately, all the women had sharp-ears and they immediately turned their heads to glare at him.

 Akihito smiled sheepishly as he muttered a low ‘sorry’, he was glad when they didn’t seem to give a shit to him and continued to wait until it’s their turn to pay the cash. _Women otakus are scary as fuck.._

 After a good 10 minutes of waiting, it was finally his turn to face the cashier. The man who handled the cashier looked at the book he was going to pay and could be seen stifling a laugh. Akihito glared, _is this man patronizing me just now?_ The cashier guy might realize the electric glare Aki sent him, so he immediately pulled his quirking lip into a tight grim line and continued his work professionally.

 "Thank you for purchasing, we hope to see you again.", the guy said as he bid goodbye to Aki like a good clark.

_'We hope to see you again' my ass.._

* * *

 

 The blond didn’t end his evening just yet. His legs immediately wandered towards his favorite place, the usual café, the place he used to daze off staring at the people who walked pass by. The place where his fantasy could win against him, could force him to open his bag and pick up his sketchbook to draw. Because of the strong wind that brushed the city mercilessly that day, he shrugged off the idea of sitting outside. He would probably choose the most isolated booth, where nobody could notice him and he could draw in peace.

 The moment he grabbed the door handle and the bell rang, his eyes caught a sight he probably wished he didn’t see. Three guys in a certain elite uniform he knew sat at the farthest corner he usually sat. He didn’t recognize the two guys, but he sure knew the other one. Black, slick hair seemed to stand out in the crowd, with a pair of golden orbs that was currently focusing on a monitor of a laptop, probably discussing something with the other two. Those lips that usually irritated him curled up into a smirk as the owner seemed to chuckle his usual rich chuckle, those chuckles that could make your skin crawl. Because well, Akihito had felt it once.. or twice?

 Akihito found himself staring at the group for a quiet time now, and when he realized what he was doing, he immediately ran towards the counter and placed his order. The smiling girl immediately brought his order inside and told the barista to make a frappe for him. That seemed to be a simple job and didn’t take an hour to do, but for Aki, it had been years since he placed that order. His legs itched to run, his heart paced up in panic. He needed that frappe, now!!

 “Here’s your orde-“

 “THANK YOU!!”, Akihito forced a smile and threw the case on the counter, didn’t even bothering to take the chance and gave the girl tips, he just turned his heels and readied himself to grab the door handle again to run away.

 But a large hand froze him on spot.

 Akihito felt his beating heart dropped to the lowest pit of his stomach as his skin got more than enough goosebumps to bear. His hand of course, froze. His body felt numb, immobilized. He defiantly knew whose touch it was, even without looking at the owner.

  _Please, please, Gods, angels, fairies, please please just divide the earth and let it swallow m-_

 “Oh? Takaba-san, it’s good to see you here. What a coincidence.”, that baritone voice echoed through his earlobe, and rushed towards his eardrums, making him registered the voice very well. He felt like laughing at himself. _Really? Aki? You’ve been chased down by him for quiet awhile now, why haven’t you learnt anything?_ He cursed himself.

 Feeling a sense of manner, the blond turned around to face his offender, and his guess was conjectures were correct. Asami Ryuichi stood there behind him with his hand still latched on his shoulder. His smirk didn’t even leave him as he did so, “Oh.. Asami-san..”, the mangaka laughed sheepishly as to ease the tension that planted itself between them.

 “Oh, Ryuichi, you know him?”, a giant blond in glasses came up from behind him and immediately observed Aki, same goes to the other giant, with no glasses this time.

 “Yes, and I wish to spend the evening with him. You two can go back now. And Kei? Send me the reports the moment it’s all done.”, Asami spoke mightily to the two giants and they both nodded. After that, the sidekicks went out of the café, leaving the awkward two alone.. with the other anonymous customers that didn’t give a thing about them.

 Akihito braced himself to open the door once again but a hand that was on his shoulder tightened his grip, making him paralyzed again, “Where are you going, Takaba?”

 “I-I wanna go home, what else?”

 “Why don’t you accompany me for awhile? I still have my black coffee with me.”

 Before Akihito could mutter another protest, the golden eyed student dragged him towards his earlier table, where he sat the blond just in front of him. Asami chuckled at the sight of the blond, his pupils blown wide and there was a bead of cold sweat on his forehead, which was clearly visible to him. He waved a hand in front of those dazed hazel eyes as to wake the blond up, “Hey, you’re here with me?”

 Seeing that there was no response from him, Asami just tch-ed and leaned closer, placing both hands on the sides of the table. He closed the distance between them and when they were just an inch apart, there was a surprise look on the boy’s face, and the blond immediately pushed said man out of his reach, “ASAMI WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 “Because you were dazing off. I had no choice.”, the older one chuckled, releasing the humor he had felt since the first time the blond stepped on the café. Oh, he had realized the boy’s presence since he stepped in, just saying.

 The blond pouted, “Will you stop kissing me? It’s bothering me and plus, you’re annoying.”, but the blush seemed to betray him because the moment those words flew out of his mouth, that blush invaded his cheekbones, spread down towards his ears.

 “If it’s bothering you, that means you like it.”

 The blush grew redder than before, “What the- Where did you get that ridiculous conclusion?!”

 Asami didn’t answer, just.. smirking. Seeing that arguing with the man was totally useless, Akihito gave up and picked his sketchbook out from his bag. _There’s nothing that could prevent me from drawing, even if this man chooses to stay with me all day, I would draw until he gets bored._

Yes, Akihito thought that. But that burning stare those golden eyes sent to him made his concentration flutter away, “Can you stop staring at me? I’m trying to concentrate her-“

 “What are you drawing?”

 Akihito was honestly.. taken aback by the question. He didn’t know that Asami could actually interested in his drawings, “I’m.. I’m drawing my female character for my romance manga..”

 “What kind of girl do you want to draw?”

 “That’s the problem. I don’t even know what’s her characterization..”

 “Do you want to pair her up with your black-haired, golden-eyed guy?”

 Akihito thought about it a little. Yeah, he may had pushed the idea of using the guy who was similar to the man in front of him as his main character. But he was the most handsome character he’d ever drawn until now. And his mom had insisted him to use him instead, or else.. making manga would be banned from his activities’ list for the month. He chewed his bottom lip restlessly before answering, “I.. I think so..”

 “What kind of person do you want that guy to be?”

 The blond then looked at those golden orbs for awhile, still stunned by much interest the older one put into his character making, even in his character’s characterization making, “Looking at him, all I could think is that he’s a cool guy. Meaning, he doesn’t even care about the other people as long as he’s satisfied with whatever he’s doing. The kind of guy who’s so cold and.. his mind is too high. He thinks himself as a God, the kind of person who’s so arrogant he might think that he could fly to space without any help from other people..”, his lips automatically said those words as if he was already programmed to do so. He didn’t even realize that maybe, he was describing the real golden-eyed man in front of him.

 Surprise, that was one word that could describe Asami at the moment. It didn’t look like Akihito was describing his character, it looked more like he was describing him. Because those hazel eyes.. they didn’t leave his golden ones one bit. It kept latching onto him even until he was done with his speech.

 “Then, I think the most suitable girl for him is the girl who’s opposite of him.”, Asami wisely spoke, “The girl who’s cheerful, naïve, doesn’t know about the bitter part of the world. Who’s curiosity could fly through the space, through the galaxy, even though she knows it would be risky if she finds out. Someone who’s caring, sweet, and beautiful in a special way. Someone who likes to deny her own feelings, someone who puts other first before her. Someone who’s not selfish, who likes to smile, and attract people to her innocence. Someone who’s so down to earth, to bring the powerful man’s mind back to reality.”

 Akihito was shocked by the incredibly long answer. He didn’t think that Asami could think about it seriously. He expected a short answer, but instead, he got a long one. “Why do you think so? Doesn’t in love means you have to share the same interests, or maybe, the same personality so you could be a perfect match?”, the boy asked.

 His eyes widened when the sight of Asami SMILING, real smiling, towards him came into view, “No. You’re wrong. As expected, you’re too dumb for this.”

 Akihito constantly glared at him, but before he could open his mouth to protest, Asami continued, “In love means to complete each other. If he doesn’t know how to smile, the girl would be there to teach her. And if she doesn’t know how to deal with some problems she causes herself, he would be there to help her. Simple, right?”

 The mangaka felt his jaw dropped to the lowest floor, this man was so fucking wise before. What the hell? Is this the same pervert that stole his first kiss? “Wow.. You’re so experience in love it seems..”

 “No, in fact, I know nothing about love.”, he brought a hand to stroke the boy’s blond hair soothingly as he continued, “But looking at you, I feel like I know everything.”

 Akihito was as red as a tomato by now, “WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK?!! UGHH YOU’RE RIDICULOUS! I KNEW IT, IT’S WRONG TO ACTUALLY LISTENING TO YOU!”, _what does that mean?_ That was the real question Aki wanted to ask, but instead, it came out as curses and tantrums.

 He pushed himself to leave but a hand stopped his movement. The owner immediately loomed over him, shadowing him. Akihito couldn’t really comprehend what just happened when those lips just stuck on his plump ones. Asami kissed him again, so, so gently. The blond was shock by the gesture but he unconsciously just submitted to the gentle lips that came in contact with his.

 Asami coaxed the blond to open his mouth by putting a little bit pressure on his lower jaw, softly. Akihito let out an angelic sigh and the older one immediately took the chance from the opening. He moved his pink tongue towards the opened cavern and licked between the boy’s white teeth. Akihito arched his back at the new sensation, as he inched his body closer towards the bigger one. Asami could feel the boy got a little more needy and greedy by the way he pushed himself towards him, giving himself towards him willingly. He snaked his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer as humanly possible as he could. The boy cooperated well too, as he encircled the senpai’s muscular neck and jerked his head to one side, giving Asami better access to intrude his mouth.

 Akihito suddenly felt relief they chose the farthest and the most isolated booth of all.

 Because he felt himself wanting the moment to not end.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im lacking on romantic ideas and instead i could just write this for now /bangs my head on the wall/ but hey whatever im trying! /gets slapped afterwards/
> 
> anyway, i hope u enjoy this:3
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> Random: Happy Halloween!!:L


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“..a more mature way!” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, grammatical errors, typos, bleh, sorry bout that!

"I keep locking my heart so that I won't hurt myself. And you're probably the last person I'd ever wanted to meet and know for my whole life.", the blond read the romance manga he just bought out loud one fine morning in class. He actually felt really bored when he reached the few first pages, but he pushed himself to read it until the end. Accompanied by yawns and stares he threw to the other random spaces, he finally reached the last chapter, which would be the part where the two protagonists finally realized their true feelings for each other. He continued, "'I know you're an idiot, but I've never known that you can be this stupid!', he said.", the reader quirked an eyebrow at that. So the girl likes the playboy but she denies her feeling? Isn't that kind of a waste? Why hasn't she realized it? Does she want to prolong the story? He cursed.

His finger eventually flipped the page to another page, and the page he saw made his eyes widened.

[Panel 1: the playboy grabs the girl's hand and pulls her to him]

[Panel 2: it simply shows the girl's eyes that widened in surprise from such pull the boy gave her]

[Panel 3:...]

"GYAAAAAA!!!", Akihito screamed and constantly threw the comic book to the farthest corner of his classroom. At that, everyone immediately turned their heads to see what's happening to the blond and their eyes ran towards the poor comic book that he just threw.

A familiar black-haired teenager ran towards his best friend that was currently having a panic attack it seemed, "Hey, hey dude, what's wrong with ya?", he put both hands on Aki's shoulders to calm him down.

But the action seemed to be futile though, "K-Kou.. I.. I don't want to read that friggin' book again!"

"What boo- oh you mean the romance manga you bought?", Kou remembered, "Why is that? There's nothing in romance manga that seems so scary I think."

"No! There IS something scary in there!!", Akihito covered both of his eyes like a frightened panda. 

Kou quirked an eyebrow but he chose to investigate it. So, with a few quick steps, he picked up the manga and opened it; flipping through the pages. He diligently brought it back towards the mangaka and sat in front of him, "Aki, what page?"

"P-P-Page 516...!"

Kou casually opened the exact page and the moment it was served to his eyes, he just stiffled a laugh.

"Pft, this is only a kissing scene! Why are you so scared abo-"

"NOOOOO!! DON'T! PLEASE! CLOSE IT NOOOOOOW!!", the blond pleaded one last time and finally, his black-haired friend understood. 

Kou quickly hid the book behind him and he leaned closer in curiosity and concern, "Hey, why are you so scared about the kissing part? Are you traumatized or something?"

"Both.", Akihito uncovered his eyes so, so slowly. Tears could be seen swelling on the boy's hazel eyes as he frowned, "Both I said."

"With the black-haired guy from that elite school?"

Just as Akihito was about to scream one more time, Kou shut him up, "Okay, don't panic, don't shout, we don't want to make another commotion here. So you said that you don't want to make him to be your model, so I think the ties between you and him are finally cut off. What's the problem? You got wet dream about him?"

"Ye- I mean no! How can I-!", Akihito huffed, "Listened here you friggin funny haired! Yesterday I accidentally met him in my usual cafe and he kissed me again. How can I not be traumatized?!?!"

Kou honestly wanted to punch him for the 'friggin funny haired' name he called him. But hey, he still got a heart, at least he wanted to listen to this whole story, “Yeah, so you have gotten 3 kisses from him, congratulations, you deserve a gold medal and an Oscar.”, the black-haired teen blankly mocked him while looking at his white nails. This again..

“No, Kou, you don’t know how it feels!”, the blond clasped both hands and put his jaw on top of it, “This is so weird. I felt embarrassed – of course – but I somehow like it.. I mean! No, I don’t like it but it didn’t feel disgusting, that’s all!! And to think that my heart skipped a beat as well..”, he glanced a look at his bestie and all he could see was the smuggest smirk Kou put on his face, right below the nose. He sharpened his eyes and glared, “W-Why are you smirking like some pedo?”

Kou continued to smirk, it even grew wider when Aki started to act a little bit fidgety, “I just discover something.. interesting from your explanation, Takaba Akihito-kun.”

Hearing that, those hazel eyes grew widened. If Kou ever called him Takaba Akihito or the worst, plus the ‘-kun’, that meant he realize something crucial OR he’s serious. The mangaka gulped hard before daring himself to ask, “What is it.. Tell me, Kou?!”

“By the way, how’s your romance manga?”, Kou unconsciously asked an off-topic question, in fact, he intentionally asked that to distract Akihito from asking a little bit further on why he was smirking. His blond friend was a pure idiot in this kind of stuff, didn’t know the obvious thing, that’s why he didn’t want to ruin it now. To actually ruin the fun was not his style. He knew he was being mean but as a friend, he wanted to know just how Aki would realize it himself. 

Because I originally am not involved between Aki and that guy, why should I interfere?

Unsurprisingly, that question worked like really well. Aki was pretty much distracted and he might even forgot the reason why he was gloomy as fuck earlier, “Oh my God! You’re right! Oh no, no, no.. Next month’s issue is out about two weeks later.. what should I do..?”

Kou, feeling a little guilty because he kept a crucial secret about his friend earlier, finally decided to help, “Hey, I think I have something that perhaps could extend your romance knowledge into a…”, he leaned closer towards Akihito’s ear and whispered, “..a more mature way!”

Akihito blinked, about thrice, then looked at his friend with a funny look but also, with a glitter of hope, “What kind of mature way? What is it anyway, that could ‘extend my romance knowledge’?”

“You’ll know the moment you see it.”, Kou grinned a mischief grin while he tapped the other’s shoulder several times to reassure him.

* * *

The digital clock in his room showed an exact 9 PM. The moon was already high in the sky and the street had become livelier than day. He closed his room’s curtain before going back to his bed; back to his laptop. Everything was neatly placed in his room, after all he just cleaned it up that day after school. And he didn’t have any assignment for the day so he was pretty much free and didn’t have anything to do. That was like the perfect moment to check Kou’s ‘romance knowledge booster’. Yes, that’s how he called it.

At first he thought it was some kind of a book or something kinda like that.

Turned out it wasn’t. It was oppositely different.

It was a DVD, with a giant label ‘18+’ plastered on the cover. The cover itself.. well, the picture was kind of inappropriate because it clearly showed a nurse with an awkward position, where she sat spreading her legs and her breasts weren’t intact in her bra. Oh, and that teary-eyed look, plus the liquid that covered the lady’s inner tight, evidently coming from her.. genitals, it seemed.

Akihito had gasped, no, even screamed upon seeing the content of the black plastic Kou gave him earlier at school before they separated ways. ‘Open it later’ he said. So this is the reason..

“Fucked up Kou is fucked up..”, Akihito eventually faced-palm. Still considering if he really should watch the DVD or not. It was – without a doubt – a porn. He didn’t have to watch the video, the cover had told him anything he needed to know. Where the fuck did Kou get this anyway? He mused.

He thought about it, calculated about several times whether he should play the DVD or not. His mom forbade him to watch this kind of stuff as a kid, well of course! This could bring harm to a kid’s mind. But as a fifteen-year-old, maybe his mom would spare him. 

This is for the sake of learning, Aki! For the sake of learning only!

With that thought hanging in his mind, he eventually slipped the disc with shaky hands into the disc drive, and watched it slid in easily, automatically. An option appeared on his Windows Explorer and he immediately ran the data inside the disc, which was the video itself. A new window containing his Window Media Player opened automatically and it played the video smoothly.

As the video kept on playing, he prepared himself for the worst. He brought a pillow in front of his face and spared only his eyes so he could still watch. It felt like watching a horror movie, or maybe, this video was even scarier than any horror movie. 

The scene showed one by one, the scene where the nurse on the cover met a man, the scene where they grew closer, and the scene where they actually.. went to bed, together.

“Holy crap, are they really gonna..?”, he reflexively covered his mouth in disbelief, eyes widened in surprise.

Moaning and screaming started, and Akihito fully covered his eyes, “I-ISN’T THIS HOW YOU MAKE BABIES?!?!?!?!”, he yelled. Just hearing the audio, he could clearly see everything. Imagine everything that the man does to the nurse. His biology teacher said, he was ‘penetrating’ her.

[Penetrate:

Go into or through (something), especially with force or effort:  
(Of a man) insert the penis into the vagina or anus of (a sexual partner).]

“WAAAAAAAAA!!”, he shouted, “WAIT, I KNOW THIS IS NORMAL TO DO ‘THAT’ BUT ISN’T IT PAINFUL TO INSERT THAT KIND OF… GENITAL TO THE GIRL’S… GENITAL ARGHHHH.”, he scratched his blond head rapidly before re-focusing on the video that almost ended. 

The moment he laid his eyes on the monitor, the screen showed both protagonists laid beside each other on the duvet with heavy breaths coming out of their mouths. The teen immediately felt relief because the ‘outrageous’ scene had finally ended. 

“Clara..”, the man said, “…I love you.”

‘Takaba’.

Thump. His heart defiantly skipped a beat the moment that insidious yet charming baritone voice crossed his mind. And it even called his name. Just imagining Asami saying his name made the blush crept up to his cheekbones, up to his ears. What happened to me?

He ejected the disc and turned off the laptop. After that, he laid on the bed and started thinking about the man that unconsciously slipped through his mind somehow. He closed his eyes and the memories washed over him like a wave. The heat, the stares, the kisses, the touches, why did Asami do that? I mean.. okay he agreed to teach me but he didn’t have to do that right?

Sighing, he just rolled onto the other side of the bed and closed his eyes, readying himself for the upcoming day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i hv to cut it here so i wont ruin the next chapter!  
> so this is kind of the prologue for the next chap.. i think.  
> Kou is the one who's responsible for Akihito's pervert mind, that's for sure!XD
> 
> i hope u enjoy it and,
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> Random: School's tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Is that even possible to get aroused after seeing a man's body like this? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

_"Ah... Asa-mi.." ___

_The way those sensual fingers touched him really took him to paradise. They ran up and down, left and right, just to find his sweetest spots. The calloused surface of them made it more erotic as the older one's low growl and moan accompanied it. Akihito was naked with Asami looming over him. Those golden eyes just stared right through his soul; enticing him. ___

_"I'm gonna put it in now..", he growled, making every hair on my nape stood up in excitement. ___

_Those hazel eyes flashed with lust as he moved closer towards the quivering boy. Not even seconds later, the blond could feel something big filled his bottom. He didn't know but he was so satisfied, really satisfied. "Ah!", he cried out, but it was not from pain, it was from the pleasure. ___

_His giant cock slid back and fro enthusiastically, energetically, powerfully. His ministrations made the younger one felt full. The butterflies in the blond's stomach fled from their cocoon, making his belly felt worse than before. Akihito was so nervous, his heart didn't stop beating. It beat hard. ___

_"Ah.. Ah.. Asa-"_

_"I'm gonna- fill you, Takaba..", he said sternly. ___

_Just like what he told the blond, there was something warm that filled his hole, warm liquid that somehow made him a little bit panic, "Wha- what's that?", Aki managed between gasps and pants. ___

_"It's my sperm, Takaba. I'm gonna impregnant you, and you will be mine.", his upper lip curled into another yet charming smirk._

_"Wait, what?", the blond was shocked. ___

_"Fu fu, you will bear my babies, so you can't run away from me.." ___

_______"NOO!!", Akihito screamed dreadly. But the only thing that replied him was the chirping of the bird and the sun ray that hit his face mercilessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It was yet another beautiful morning with anxious Takaba Akihito who woke up with a start, sweat started forming on his body like he was just taken a shower. There were some strands of his hair that stuck onto his forehead thanks for the sweat. His eyes grew larger within seconds as he just realized something. He stood up and ran towards the bathroom, where there was a big mirror that could show him exactly what kind of face he made that morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Flushed cheeks and an evidentaly bead of sweat formed on his face. He slowly ran his eyes downwards to see something that might be a little bit unusual for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______There was a wet patch on his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The realization woke his alarm fully as he started panicking internally. Wait, what the fuck? Wait.. Why did I wet my pants?! Is this..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Is this what they called 'wet dream'?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito didn't know what it was but his cock suddenly felt really, really hard. It stood up. He grew panic and scared, what the hell am I going to do? There's no way I'd tell mom! He cursed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He tried to calm himself as he proceed towards the shower. He turned on the cold shower and let it flow straight towards his hardened member. He let a sigh of relief the moment his aching organ slowly relaxed and got back to its normal shape. Aki turned the shower off and readied himself to go to school._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______"Here.", the blond shot out a familiar black plastic towards his black-haired best friend who was happily texting his girlfriend. Kou looked at Aki with confusion drawn all over his face. The mangaka sighed, "I'm giving this back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Whoa? You've learnt that quick? Impressive!", Kou snatched the thing and hid it quickly inside his backpack. Only God knows what kind of punishment that's waiting him if the teachers find out he brought something like porn to school. "So, how was it?", he asked rather delightfully, like a father who's proud of his son's achievement or something._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It was bad.", Akihito muttered while pulling his chair to sit, "I mean, you sure know that I've never watched something like that right? How dare you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sometimes it's better to play out of your comfort zone.", the black-haired teen spoke nonchalantly, "Now that you've known something more complicated in love, you could make something deeper than just a normal romance right? You should thank me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I can't even think straight after that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kou frowned at the mood Aki was radiating towards him. There was even a dark aura cocooning him right now, "Let me guess..", he put his index finger under his jaw and thought deeply. His eyes evntually glinted with mischief ideas and guesses, "Did you have a wet dream last night?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The expression Akihito was showing after that immediately told him that he just hit the nail right on the head. Kou smirked then, I really ought to be a detective after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"W-Wha.. Wha..", Akihito started panicking._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Pfft haha! No worries dude. That's normal, it's biological. Especially since you watched that porn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's not normal! The thing is-!", the blond constantly covered his mouth in an instant the moment his realization hit him hard like a meteor. How could I tell Kou that I was wet dreaming about Asami?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What is it?", Kou asked suspiciously. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows flared. He really didn't like it when Aki dared to keep away something from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Nothing. Yeah, you're probably right. It's normal, because I'm still in my puberty. Yup, yup thanks Kou Sensei.", Akihito rubbed the bridge of his nose depressingly and sighed a long and deep tired sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kou looked at the blond and decided to not interrogate him even further... For now. He seemed to be depressed. So, he changed the topic, "By the way, when will you start making your romance manga?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito was taken aback by the off-topic question but he just answered cheerfully, "Maybe tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. I have made the concept of the main girl in my head, and the story would probably flow right away the moment I start making one.", he grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The black haired guy grinned back, "Hey, if you need an assistant, don't hesitate to call me, will ya?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Both teenagers laughed, "Will do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______Takaba Akihito just realized that he was.. Maybe really an idiot. He knew he really shouldn't come here, he knew it, he knew it very, veeeeery well... Yet he still came._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It was the end of school and the elite students started pouring out of the educational building, eventually chatting with their friends before they went separated ways. Akihito was currently hiding not too far from the school. What am I doing? He had told himself to do the manga himself, to learn about romance himself, but learning alone seemed to be a pointless option for him. He had read shoujo magazine, he had watched the porn that was usually not suited for his virgin eye (thanks to Kou), he even had finished that 'My Braided Girl' manga, but nothing came into his mind. And he realized he only had one option left._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ask Asami for help or make nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______At first he was nervous, and reckoned to not do it. Because everytime the older guy's name was mentioned, the wet dream he had last night came flashing in his mind. He was afraid he would do something embarrassing that could mortify himself, especially in front of that smug bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But no, Akihito chose his manga more than anything, even more than his pride. He needed his help and that's final. This guy knew more than him and he needed it, he needed the knowledge, alright?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Less than 30 minutes later, the school had gotten emptied. The students had long gone on their ways to home and Akihito knew it was his time to commit his plan. So, he moved slowly yet steadily towards the massive school gate, eventually looking left or right to see if someone spots him. Considering it was save, he made a run towards the front large doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Just as he was about to go in, a giant, bulky blond blocked his view. He irritatingly tried to shoo the body away but it was too big for him to handle. So he looked up to his offender, and met the face he found familiar. Thinking about it for 5 seconds, he finally remembered who it was. Isn’t this the person who was with Asami at the café two days ago?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The bigger guy cleared his throat, startling the poor blond boy. He looked at Aki intensely before speaking up, “What business do you have here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito was stunned for a moment then he realized that the question was referred to him, so he politely answered, “I.. I’m searching for Asami – san..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Oh, you’re Ryuichi’s blond friend I see.”, he crossed his arms in front of his bulky chest as he continued, “But unfortunately, Ryuichi has gone home not too long ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seeing the constant disappointment in the blond’s face, he frowned, “Do you really want to see him that badly?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hearing that, Akihito lifted up his eyes and stared at the bigger one with rounded, glittering blue eyes. He unconsciously nodded rather eagerly with his hands fisted up on his sides, “Yes I do! C-Can you tell me how?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You just have to go to his house then. I don’t think he’s busy this evening.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The mangaka thought about it a little, but maybe a little bit too hard. The senior could see his forehead wrinkled and his eyes glared. The bigger blond sighed, “Come on. I will take you there. Oh yea, by the way, what’s your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito was rather confused with this sudden offer but he just complied, “It’s Takaba Akihito. What’s yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It’s Suoh Kazumi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The younger one just hm-ed and the two of them went out of the school area, walking together in silence towards the largest mansion that was located not too far from where they were._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______Not less than 15 minutes later, both blond arrived in front of yet another black massive gate with a large mansion rested behind it. Takaba Akihito was evidently dumbfounded at the house he was going to go in. He glanced a little at Suoh who just stood firmly on his spot whilst hitting the bell button gently, “Uh.. Is this Asami – san’s house?”, Aki asked anxiously; unconsciously playing restlessly with his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yes, as you can see. Here.”, Suoh pointed the metal name plate not too far from the bell containing the family name in the largest font Akihito might see. ‘Asami’. Akihito constantly felt the heat of embarrassment started harassing the whiteness of his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A man in black came rushing towards the gate to open up the way for them. His eyes smiled politely at the new occupant who stood just in front of the gate and with a wide smile, he spoke, “Oh welcome, Suoh – san, and..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Takaba Akihito.”, Suoh said simply, and the man who seemed to be a butler bowed at Akihito politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito honestly felt really, really uncomfortable at such manner thrown at him. It was very unusual and alien to have that manner referred towards him. He just shrugged off the uneasiness and looked up ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Do you want to see Asami – sama?”, the butler asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No, but Takaba – san does. I will just go on my way now.”, Suoh turned his heels to go and that constantly made the blond went on panic mode._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Wait, you’re not coming with me?!”, Akihito whined.. just a little. And Suoh just shook his head slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No. I’ve got another business to attend.”, with that being said, Suoh began to walk away slowly, then further, until Akihito couldn’t see his big presence anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Turning his head slowly, his eyes met with the still-smiling-politely butler who waited for him that entire time, “Then, shall we? Takaba – san?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito hesitated a little, but he nodded anyways. This is for the sake of knowledge, once the cooperation between us is settled, I will go!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Striding inside the mansion, Akihito couldn’t help but let his eyes wandered around the place. It was huge, too huge for his small body. He might get lost if he doesn’t catch up with the butler who kept leading him. When the butler went into a halt, the mangaka stopped abruptly too, silently asking, ‘why do you stop walking?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Asami – sama is over there. Please wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The man in black then went outside through a large frame door to the backyard. Akihito peeked and what he saw was a large pool with it’s features surrounding it. His eyes followed the butler as he walked towards the side of the pool, calling someone. A familiar black-haired man with the most enticing golden eyes Akihito had ever seen emerged his head from the water and swam towards his butler. The butler spoke something Aki couldn’t hear from his distance and when he was done talking, those golden eyes turned towards his direction and that smirk appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______That made Aki realized that it was not right at all to come there after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Just as Akihito was about to turn and walk away, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Takaba – san, please wait. Asami – sama will come in a minute.”, with that, the butler dismissed himself and walked towards another corridor which the blond didn’t know where it was leading to._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The sound of splashing water from behind him made him turned his head reflexively. His eyes widened when the sight in front of him registered to the back of his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______With the sun that was preparing itself to set behind him, Asami Ryuichi walked graciously out from the water, with water trickling down his perfect, bulky, juicy muscles. And that water sneakily slid through the spaces between the man’s abs, down to the v curved part of his lower stomach, and down again, to the waistband of his tight swimming shorts, and slid swiftly on the big bulge between the man’s strong tights. He stroked his wet black hair backwards and some droplets of water flew around him, as if he was a God. His fluttered his eyelids then, showing off his golden eyes that seemed to shimmer thanks for the sun rays that hit his presence perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito felt like reading a Playboy magazine, with it’s model walked out of the page. Asami’s every movements seemed to be played in slow-motion, and that 30 seconds felt like ages until the black-haired teenager found himself standing before the blond. A fidgety blond._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Takaba.”, his hoarse voice called him, “It’s a surprise for me that you give me a visit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______There was a moment of silence that occured for about 0.5 seconds before Akihito answered, "Ye- uh.. What? Ah yes! Ahahahahaha.. Ha..", the blond laughed sheepishly. To think that doing that could ease the awkwardness between them was probably wrong because after he did that, the tension only grew more. Aki cursed himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He was busy cursing himself, he didn't even realize the smirk that appeared below Asami's nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"So, uh.. Asami - san..", Akihito pulled himself together, "I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Can we just move inside? It's getting cold outside.", Asami cut him off, "And do you mind if I take a shower first?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito didn't know what to do so he just nodded. The black-haired teen then led the blond towards his bedroom to wait for him there. After that, he left Aki to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Once again, Akihito acted like a lost child. Even the bedroom itself was glorious. Like, really glorious. Perfect. Rich. The large california kingbed shouted power, unlimited wealth, fortune. And he was currently sitting on it. He tried hopping up and down and he constantly felt how comfortable it was. People who sleep on this everynight won't probably feel ache in the morning, he thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He stood up and toured the room. There was a study desk, a wardrobe, and a large two windows. This room itself looked like a castle, or a king's chamber. So oppositely different with his own room, simple and small. It really was his only space. But whatever, he felt comfortable in his room so the size of it didn't really matter for him. He was just amazed by the size, nothing more._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The sound of the door creaking open surprised the bone out of him as he whipped his head back, ready to face his intruder._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His eyes widened once more, and there was a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. His heart sped up, and his breath was caught in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami walked out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower region. Akihito unconsciously gulped hard and his cheeks even flushed, thanks to the dream that kept latching itself into the boy's brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Is that even possible to get aroused after seeing a man's body like this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Takaba.", Asami called out whilst walking towards his guest, "What is it that you want to talk about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Uh.. It's..", Aki played with his fingers... again, "..about my romance manga. I.. I think..", he lifted up his eyes to meet with Asami's what surprised him the most was the distance between his face and the other's. Their noses were an inch apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You think?", Asami drew even closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I.. I think that.. I might need.. Your help..", he stuttered out._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Is that so?", with that said, Asami seized the few distances between them and dove for a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito was, of course, surprised by the sudden action and fought the man's body dearly. But the larger hands that didn't give up on holding him and the fingers that crept up and down his body only weakening his self-defense. Akihito could only moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami initiatively held Akihito on his waist and lifted him up, sweeping his feet off the ground. He then gently moved him towards the large bed and pinned him down with their lips still attached. The blond closed his eyes shut. The idea of someone tongueing his mouth really made him sick, but he somehow didn't hate the feeling of it. The sensation made him feel what paradise feels like. He silently wanted more, demanded more. And this felt far more, more than his dream. His dream was nothing compared to the reality that he was currently in._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seconds later, Asami pulled back, giving some spaces for the boy who was screaming for air. His cheeks flushed and those plump lips parted. The sight was so, so delicious and tempting and.. Arousing. The black teen licked his lips at the sight of a fine feast that laid beneath him. It's like, he was asking to be eaten right then._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami then lunged forward to feast more.. "WAIT! Stoooop!!", Akihito yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The bigger one reflexively stopped but felt a little bit annoyed, "What?", he asked irritatingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"W-What are you doing?", Akihito asked, he started panicking._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I want to teach you, of course.", then he dove again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Nope! Stop! Hey!", at that, with the sudden power that boosted up his fist, he punched Asami right on the jaw. Asami groaned out of pain, though the pain was honestly not that hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Realizing what he just did, Akihito turned back to his kitty-like-side, "Oh my God.. Did I just.. I'm sorry! Is that hurt?", the blond slowly sat and gently tried to touch the older one on the exact spot where he hit him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Just as his fingers softly brushed against the hard surface of Asami's jaw, a larger hand suddenly shot from below and took a hold of his hand. Surprised, his hazel eyes widened as he kept eyeing the man. Asami brought his captive's hand to his lips and surprisingly, he kissed it, "I've never thought you'd have so much power in this tiny hand.", he chuckled, "And you might be the first person who constantly apologized after you hit someone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hearing that, Akihito blushed, "Sh-Shut up..! That means I have a heart.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes, and I believe it's currently beating hard right now.", the golden-eyed teen poked the other's left chest and he could feel the messy rythm of the boy's heart, even through his uniform._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Shut up...", Akihito huffed out of embarrassment. His head slowly lowered down as he avoided those golden eyes intense stares that were thrown exactly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The blond didn't realize that Asami took the chance to draw closer towards him, until he felt the hot and moist breath that was exhaled exactly towards the shell of his left ear, "You're so cute."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______That baritone whisper sent shivers down Aki's spine, awakening every hair of his nape. As he was about to curse and throw tantrums like always, that pair of lips moved towards his parted lips and silenced him in an instant. Akihito's struggles were evidently futile from the way he was pinned easier this time. The kiss weakened him, he couldn't do anything to push him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The bigger hands started to roam all over the smaller figure beneath it, touching every spots they could touch, whilst distracting Akihito with a passionate kiss. To his surprise, the boy slowly drew his hands around his muscular neck and started clinging to it. He seemed to enjoy his sweet time playing with those thick lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Not wasting for anymore minute, Aami began to unbutton the boy's shirt slowly as to not disturb the boy's sweet time. As his fingers started having access to have a direct contact with that porcelain-like skin, Akihito started to moan really loud, letting all the sensations in his belly out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Asa-mi...", he whispered softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The only reply he got was that rich growl from the other's strong throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______When Akihito was totally chest-naked, Asami could clearly see the bulge that started forming on his pants, perfect with a little wet patch on it. So, nibbling Akihito's ear for distraction, his fingers moved slowly and gently to the south. From his naked chest, brushing his nipple slightly, then down to his stomach, navel, and finally, to the zipper of his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito was busy fighting the urge to moan again from the tingling sensation that started building itself in the pit of his stomach, he didn't even hear the zipper sound from his pants. When a warm hand touched the tip of his cock, he just realized it, and he immediately shot his eyes to his lower region where the sight of Asami's mouth that was going to eat his cock came to his view._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The alarm in his head began ringing, "W-What are you doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami only gave him a stare before his mouth moved downwards. Akihito nearly screamed when a hot, wet sensation surrounded his hardened little buddy down there. He could feel the tickling feeling when something moved and licked his penis' area, starting from the tip, down to his balls._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The older one tasted the blond eagerly like he'd never eaten for years. The smell, the taste, it was intoxicating. Nothing could compare to this. Only this boy, only this naïve boy, could make his heart beat fast and his brain scream 'more'. He demanded more, he desired more._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He unconsciously desired all of the blond._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Asami- please.. I'm gon-na...", Akihito squealed after that, his voice grew a pitch higher than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Pearls of cum were shot right to his mouth moments later. Asami diligently cleaned all of the boy's seeds using his tongue, and throat. Swallowing all of Akihito down his throat. He couldn't get enough. He wanted MORE._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami lunged upwards again like a jaguar, fully looming over him like a predator would do to his prey. He placed his calloused finger on the boy's parted lips, "Suck it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito didn't know what's gotten into him, he just complied. He let the fingers in, and sucked it dearly like a lollipop. His eyes got heavy and his cheeks flushed even more, making him looked like the finest feast that had ever existed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Just looking at his face made the golden-eyed student's libido grew from the lowest to the highest, if it could be measure with a graphic._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He pulled his fingers out of the boy's hot and moist mouth as he slid it down towards the inviting hole that kept quivering this whole time. Without waiting any longer, he pushed two fingers in and seemed to hit a homerun._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ah.. No.. Yah.. Ple-", Akihito's pleas only fueled up his fire. The thought of entering the boy's virgin ass only awakened the raging beast inside him. The thought of being his firsts in everything, mm._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ah!!", the blond screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The scream signalled Asami constantly that he had found the glorious spot, where the boy himself couldn't reach it. Only him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He then pushed another finger, and he did a scissoring motion. Opening that tight orifice wide, wide enough for him. He didn't want to scare Aki, especially since this would be his first time. No, he would teach him slowly, slowly, until it could be planted on his very brain. And he couldn't forget about it, he couldn't forget the touches of Asami Ryuichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______For what felt like eternity, Asami removed his fingers all at once and he couldn't see Akihito's face relaxed a little. Smirking, he slowly placed himself right before that shivering hole, and readied himself to- "Wait! No!", the mangaka's voice stopped him at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Asami's patience was starting to run low. He had been rejected twice that day and it could be bad for his temper, "What is it this time?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're going to.. Put 'it' in.. Right?!?!", Akihito yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Of course, I'm gonna put it in now.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______'...I'm gonna impregnant you...'_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"NOOOO!!!", the blond screamed on the top of his lungs, his nightmare washed over his mind like a merciless wave, "I don't wanna get pregnant!!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______At that, Asami quirked an eyebrow, "But Takaba, men can't get pregnant. That's the theory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I don't.... Okay here's the deal! If you really want to put it in, use a protection!! Or whatever just please, don't.. Fill me!!", Akihito whined out endlessly and Asami could only sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seeing how scared the boy was, he gave up, "Fine.". He moved towards the night table beside his bed. He took a condom out of the shelf and ripped it, placing it around his cock afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm going to put it in now..", Asami spoke to give the boy the signal._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akihito once again didn't know what's gotten into him, why he suddenly got the desire to do this with Asami, and why he wanted to comply to the man's requests every single time. He just finished up his thoughts with a nod and he could constantly feel a big, wide thing stretched him mercilessly. He couldn't hold up a tear that came out reflexively from the pain as it flowed freely down his cheeks. He gripped the duvet like a lifeline as his eyes widened. His mouth opened in a shape of 'O' as he shouted, "Hurts.. Asami.. It hurts.. No..!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The ache that flashed across his chest for 0.3 seconds felt like agony when he saw the pain all over the boy's face. No, he wanted to pleasure the blond, not hurting him like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He tried stroking that soft blond hair but that didn't work. Akihito kept thrashing wildly below him like a tiny animal that was being tortured._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Please! Pull it out! I can't-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Akihito."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Thump. It was like a wake up call for Akihito. It washed away all of his fears, pain. The husky whisper the senior gave him gave him comfort, calmness he'd never known before._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Those hazel eyes that were frightened before relaxed a lot he realized. And with that, Asami used the best of opportunity to thrust in deeper than before. Akihito screamed again, but cries of pleasure came along with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Akihito."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Akihito."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The soft sound of that voice made something below Akihito's navel felt full. He felt like bursting something out, but his brain couldn't think at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Asa- Asami.. Ah.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Aki-hito..", hearing the older one's grunt, Akihito could only conclude one thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Both of them had reached their limits._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The next thing he knew was that both of them cum, but Asami still had the time to pull his cock out before bursting out his seeds out. As he promised, he wouldn't cum inside him. Only that, made Akihito happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The blond gasped for air whilst calming his heartbeat. Seconds later, his eyelids grew heavier than before and he fell asleep with the familiar smell surrounding him that maybe,_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He had come to love._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chap 6 and what development i make!XD  
> i just hope u guys still enjoy this story as much as i do:3
> 
> i do not own the Finder Series.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Do you know what is really the basic of being a couple?” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. tired

He had read My Braided Girl several times, had watched some cliche romance anime for some quiet time now, but his brain couldn't really process the sweetness of the story. The scene where the two protagonists realize their feelings for each other didn't really appeal him, he just shrugged them off with 'oh, okay' then went to the next page, on and on until he was finished reading it. Akihito couldn't really get into the story, couldn't actually feeling what was the characters feeling, couldn't really get immersed into the story. That lone fact could only give him a heavy sigh to let out.

 Takaba Akihito was currently dwelling in his own dilemma. There were several things that kept his head spinning uncontrollably. He couldn't even figure out what kind of story he was writing, nor how the protagonists will find each other and will eventually fall in love. The blond had actually sketched the girl, but it somehow resembled him. It was like, Takaba Akihito with the same exact styled hair with boobs. Akihito didn't even know why he drew that, his hand just worked on its own until the girl was formed.

 Akihito then placed the two pictures beside each other; the girl with short, silver hair and the man that resembled someone he knew a lot, of course by the black, slick hair and those shooting golden eyes. When they stood beside each other, Akihito just realized that those two characters of his, really looked like him and Asami standing beside each other. And that fact made him blush.

 He immediately shivered at the remembrence of his and Asami's encounter several days ago that came to his mind uninvited. Only the memories itself brought the familiar heat back into his body, pumping up his blood through his veins, making him feel all excited for nothing. His ears perked up and suddenly hear the familiar, warm baritone voice; he immediately sighed when he realized that it was just all in his head.

 In the midst of his manga making, he sometimes stopped and took a piece of paper, sketching and drawing the face of that golden eyed teenager over and over again until his blank paper became full of his sketches. He didn't even know why. He also had this fetish about drawing the teen's large hand. Just the hand.

 But 'just the hand's were enough to make him dazed off.

 He remembered all the places Asami touched him. No, he seemed to touch the blond everywhere, covering every spaces on his body with his touches, marking Akihito silently. And the mangaka seemed to never get tired of it.

 But it had been 4 days now since the last time they met, and they didn't contact each other at all. Akihito could only stare at his phone empty-minded, but silently contempleting on greeting Asami or not. And every time he did, he chose to not to.

 The blond sighed. He couldn't really get that romance feel at all. He needed some experiences, meaning, self-experiences. With love. But as far as he knew about himself, he really wasn't interested in anyone right now, he didn't even fancy girls. No one really attracted him. Except..

  _'Akihito.'_

 Akihito immediately jolted up the moment that familiar baritone voice ghosted around his mind so suddenly. He constantly covered his ears as it grew redder than before, feeling the blood pumped faster to his brain. He closed his eyes and Asami's face came even clearer than before, so, he opened them once again only to see his main character's face spread on his working table, who looked like Asami so much.

  _Asami - san is everywhere!!_

 He immediately jumped onto his bed and covered his whole face with his pillow, stiffling a loud grunt. Akihito had to admit it though, that the face of an Asami Ryuichi couldn't get out of his head. It was like, his face was imprinted deep inside his brain. He knew every details, the curves, how strong his jaw is, everything. And that fact made Akihito a little bit scared of the weird feeling that had started growing inside him ever since he met Asami.

 His body jolted up in surprise when his favorite anime ost was suddenly played by his phone, turned out it was his ringtone for an incoming call. He grabbed the ringing device rather hastily from the desk - still holding onto his pillow like a lifeline - and without looking at the caller ID, he answered, "Hello?"

 "Ah, Takaba?"

 Akihito's eyes widened as he immediately recognized whose voice was that. He slowly retrieved the phone back to his view and the caller ID seemed to agree with his guess on who was the person who phoned him just now.

 'Asami Ryuuichi - connecting'

 He screamed internally in horror as he went uproar silently on what should he do. _Should I hang up? No.. That would be suspicious. Just why the hell do I think about doing that? But.. This is gonna be awkward alright.._

 "Asami - san..", Akihito mumbled softly, "I-It's been awhile ya?", he tried to sound casual but his voice just betrayed him. Akihito covered his mouth and tried to breathe calmly. After counting to 3, he could feel his lungs relaxed again.. Thankfully.

 "Yes, indeed it's been awhile.", Asami replied, "How are you?"

 "Umm.. I'm.. I'm good! How about you, Asami - san?"

 "Never been this better."

 There was a long, pregnant silence between the two as both teen thought about what they should say next to the other person. Akihito could feel his sweat started rolling down his temple as grew nervous at the tension that was silently building. Couldn't take it anymore, the blond decided to take the initiative, "Umm.. What is it, Asami - san? What do you want to talk about?", he thought about it a little but then felt that his question made sense. After all, Asami was the one who called him and he had the right to ask what kind of business did this black-haired teen wants to talk about. For once, he felt proud of himself for thinking smoothly in the most tensed situation like then.

 "There's nothing actually.", Asami answered calmly, "It's just that, it's been 3 days since I heard your voice. I kind of want to hear it."

 The mangaka felt his head spins from the blood that suddenly pumped right into his brain. He could feel his face heating up, and the blush invading his cheekbones. He swallowed down his saliva several times to calm himself before speaking, "Ah.. Hahaha, 3 days without a big-mouthed guy seems to be boring ya?"

 "Yes, it's boring, being without a big-mouthed guy.", the caller chuckled, "Especially without a big-mouthed blond like you."

 When he didn't receive any respond from Akihito, Asami continued, "Say, you don't have any plans for today, right?"

 "Huh..", Akihito's voice trailed off; confused, "N-No.. I don't. Why?"

 "I will pick you up at 11. Be ready by then.", after that, Asami hung up before Akihito could even mutter a word.

 The blond brought the phone down as he stared at it like some alien. His brows furrowed and his mouth gapped open in a shape of an 'o'. He swapped the phone's monitor to go back to the home screen, where the big-fonted of his digital clock in his phone showed 10: 35 AM. Realizing that, Akihito immediately stood up and jumped out of his bed, running towards his bathroom to freshen up a bit.

 From the first floor, Ms. Takaba could only wonder what her son was up about, regarding all the chaotic sounds that came from above her.

 

 Akihito felt like an idiot. Like, literally idiot. He had wasted a good 10 minutes rummaging his entire contents of wardrobe and eventually throwing them clothes on his bed lifelessly. He had worn his jeans - that's for sure - but he couldn't find the perfect top for his bottom. When he looked up to see himself in the mirror, he felt like hitting himself with a brick. The way his face screamed anxiety made him feel like a teenage high school girl who’s going to go on a date with her new boyfriend. Realizing that, he immediately threw all of his confusion out of his head and picked one shirt randomly from the piles.

 “Aki – chaan! There’s someone for you by the door!”, his mom’s voice boomed from the downstairs, making his body jolted up in surprise.

 For one second, Akihito felt himself panicking whilst packing all of his stuffs into his black converse sling bag. But then he calmed himself. _It was only Asami, what was there to be scared of?_ With that encouragement that he gave to himself, he strode confidently from his room and down to where his front door was. When he reached there, he could see his mom was frozen on spot with her hands all glued to the door, holding it for the guest.

 “Mom? What’s wro-“, when Akihito looked at where his mom’s eyes directed was, all he could see was a familiar black haired guy with the most piercing golden eyes he’d ever seen. What was different about him was that, he let his hair down and he wore a more casual clothing than usual.

 Asami Ryuichi stood there in a simple white t-shirt layered with a black cardigan. His strong legs were covered with stonewashed jeans and he wore a pair of white sneakers. So unlike him in school.

 When those golden eyes caught the two Takabas’ expressions when they laid their eyes on him, he could only hold on a smirk that threatened to show. “Well, Takaba, shall we get going?”, he greeted.

 Takaba Akihito literally needed 5 seconds to realize that he was the one who’s being asked at as he hastily lifted up his gaze to met with those golden orbs. He didn’t even realize that he was indeed blushing when he answered, “Oh.. Y-Yes, yes! I.. Mom, I’m going..”.

 When he turned his head to look at his mom, he immediately felt the urge to hit his mom’s face. She was literally gapping her mouth, like a koi! The woman then nodded slowly and waved her hands; still in a daze.

 The blond then hurriedly walked towards the exit whilst closing the door behind him hastily. He looked down a little but when he lifted up his gaze, he sported a nervous smile towards the older one and stepped forward to be on the same line as him, "So.. Where are we going?", he asked.

 Asami rolled his eyes upwards as he said, "I don't really know. How about you decide."

 Akihito ran his full attention towards him with widened eyes that shone with disbelief, "What.. You're the one who asked me out, so you should be the one who initiates the place!", the blond scolded.

 At that, Asami could only smile. He took hold of the mangaka's hand as he answered, "Alright. I will be on the lead."

 There was something that flipped the blond's heart upside down, especially when that bigger hand touched his smaller one, and led it to follow its owner. Akihito couldn't really know what was that and just let it slide.

 For now. 

* * *

 

 Takaba Akihito couldn't really believe his eyes, but that really happened right in front of his eyes. There were so many people wearing anime characters' costumes everywhere, cosplayers as you may call it. Not just that, the blond could even see a big doujinshi fair that was held at the heart of the place, where people bought doujinshis from young mangakas like Akihito was when he was still struggling to become a real mangaka. There were booths everywhere, and most of them, no, all of them sold so many anime marchendisessuch as t-shirts, posters, keychain, and so on. Those rounded hazel eyes seemed to glow even more when he realized what place Asami brought him to.

  _It's an Anime Festival!_

 He was still amazed of that place, he didn't even realize the other person's presence until that familiar hand touched his shoulder so suddenly, waking him up of his daydream, "Takaba?"

 "Y-Yes?!", Akihito whipped his head towards the offender and found himself staring eye-to-eye with said offender, noses were inch apart.

 "Please guide me through the place.", Asami smirked as he let go of the blond's smaller shoulder, pulling his head back as he did so.

 The black-haired teen walked pass him as he observed the whole place. The mangaka who was left at the back felt the heat rising up to his head as he could feel the man's gentle warmth on his shoulder. _Those golden eyes though..._

 "Are you coming or not?", Asami spoke rather louder for Akihito to hear, and when he heard it,  he constantly came running towards his caller.

 It was so crowded, maybe too crowded for a single person to pass. But Akihito seemed to never lose sight of the senior, because his back always shielded him against the mass of people ahead of them.

 Both went to the doujinshi fair first, holding each other’s hand so that no one would get lost. As he thought, the fair indeed was crowded as well, full of people who grabbed a lot of doujinshis to buy. The blond went to the latest doujinshi section, which was made by rookie mangakas who wanted to be debuted.

 When Akihito looked at the shounen doujinshis, Asami took a look around but never got too far from Aki. Somehow, his eyes got interest by the doujinshis that were placed right beside where Akihito was taking a look at. The cover told him what it was. Two beautiful men, looking at each other’s eyes as if they were gonna kiss. At the left corner of the book, he saw the ‘R18’ rating warning. He only smirked at that.

 “Takaba – san.”, Asami came closer to the excited mangaka who took a peek at one of the doujinshis he picked, “Could you tell me what kind of manga is this?”, he asked innocently, as if he doesn’t know anything in this world.

 Akihito looked at his direction as he ran his eyes towards the referred manga. His eyes got widened at the realization of what he just saw, “Asami – san! It’s a yaoi!”

 “Yaoi?”, Asami quirked an eyebrow.

 “Yes, or you could call it BL; Boy’s Love.”, Akihito observed the book whilst continuing, “It basically tells the story of two men’s romance. Look, this is the doujinshi of Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club. And the pairing is of course, two men.”

 “Hmm..”, Asami stared at the book like Akihito, “You’ve never considered on buying it?”

 Hearing that, the blond’s eyes shot to the black-haired senpai who kept staring at the manga he held, “Of course not! I don’t have any interest on buying normal romance mangas, so why should I buy yaoi?”, he let out a nervous laugh as he turned his back, “Asami – san, I’m gonna go to pay these. Do you have anything you want to buy?”

 The black-haired one thought a little bit, then answered, “No. I will just wait for you here.”

 Akihito smiled, “Okay!”

****

 "Don't you have any smaller size than this?", Akihito asked pathetically at the girl who sold the anime merchandises at one booth. That was the only booth who sold one of Akihito's favorite merchandise, Trafalgar Law's yellow hoodie.

 "No, we are out of stock. L is the only size that's left.", the girl said apologetically as she held the yellow jacket in her hand.

 Akihito pouted beautifully as he faced his fate. His body was small, that's why his size was between S or M.

 The pathetic look on the blond's face took Asami's attention pretty well. He grabbed the jacket out of the girl's reach and spread it wide, shoving it towards the boy's body. He compared the jacket and Akihito's sizes, "I think it's okay to buy a bigger one. You're still growing up. Why don't you try it?"

 Akihito looked at Asami confusingly as he accepted the offered jacket. He observed it a little but then still complied, wearing that jacket slowly as to not break the soft, warm clothe. True enough, the jacket was too big for him. He looked like a little boy wearing his big brother's clothes. The sleeves were too long, same went to the lower hem of the jacket. _But it still looked good on him_ , Asami thought.

 "How is it?", Asami asked. At least he needed to ask the boy's personal opinion.

 "It's a little too big but I still like it..", the blond's voice trailed off, feeling embarrassed at the intense stare that was thrown at him.

 "Okay then, let's just buy it."

 When Asami was about to get his wallet out, Akihito stopped him, "Wait!"

 "What is it?"

 "You don't think on buying it for me don't you?!", the mangaka asked rather panicky.

 "Of course I will buy it for you.", Asami opened his wallet, "Because if you use your own money, I bet you will still feel a little heavy on buying it. So I'm gonna buy it for you, and you have to wear it, okay?"

 "But-"

 "No buts."

 Hearing that, Akihito knew that all of his protests would be futile from that on. So, he just shrugged it off and let Asami bought it for him.

 When Asami was still busy paying, Akihito saw something that really attracted his eyes. Sneakily, he grabbed that something out of its container and slipped it on the golden-eyed teen's head.

 Asami realized that there was something that felt a little bit alien on his head. He slowly brought his hand towards it and felt the soft surface of that thing. He was wearing a bandana, with cat ears latching on it. Knowing that, he immediately pulled the bandana off his head and stared at it for some quiet time. Asami whipped his head towards the villain that was responsible for that unforgivable crime and all he could see was Akihito grinning widely.

 “Takaba..”, the older one growled a little bit irritated by the blond’s bold action, but he was still amused. No one but only this one person dared to do something beyond his expectations, which made him more and more interesting in his own way,

 Akihito giggled gleefully as he answered, “You bought me the jacket, then I think I should buy you something. You should wear that nekomimi ya!”

 Asami glared at him for a moment, but then the tension in his face turned into a more relaxed one as he laughed out loud. The mangaka laughed as well, their laughter filled the happiness that was starting to rise through the thin air, making the atmosphere turned into a little bit lighter, despite the cramped space they got right then. 

* * *

 They ended up going home a little bit late that day, but both of them were satisfied. Akihito bought so many things he could handle at the festival, and Asami also got his own things to buy, of course without Akihito knowing. The pair had gotten towards the car when the two of them decided to go to the beach, saying that they wanted to see the view from there at that hour.

 But that was not a real reason though.

 The car sped up since there was rarely car in the road. When they reached the beach, the blond’s eyes glittered as he felt the happiness of a kid filling all of him. The view of the beautiful sea, separated in a fine thin line of equator with the sky. The beautiful night sky was graced with million diamonds, million little dots of light called stars. The moon was surrounded by said stars as its shine reflected at the calm wave of the water. Sometimes, the water seemed to run to them, hitting the big cliff right around it, making it into a beautiful scene of the night.

 Akihito got out first of the car, as he walked on the tickling surface of the sand barefoot. When Asami followed him suit, locking the car as he did so. As he laid his brilliant golden eyes of the mangaka who cheerfully ran towards the sea, he was instantly mesmerized at the fine sight that was served right in front of him.

 Akihito ran on the sand whilst playing it with his feet, as if he was dancing. He set his hands free as if he was a free bird, a free bird that was just out of its cage. When he turned around to see a stunned Asami, his soft strands of blond hair danced within the cooling wind as those hazel eyes smiled at him. With the light of the moon that was high up in the sky, Akihito looked like some kind of a fairy. A beautiful, charming, enticing fairy. His eyes, his lips, his body, everything screamed happiness, everything smiled at him. It was like, there was a weird kind of warmth that emitted from his slender body.

 Weird, but comforting.

 Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Asami strode confidently, seizing the distance between him at the beautiful fairy he just saw. He chuckled at the sight of the blond playing the sand so happily with his both hands, giggling like a kid whenever the sand slipped out of his fingers so helplessly.

 “Why are you so excited? Haven’t seen sand before?”, the older one teased him playfully, as he ruffled his hair with his big, rough palm.

 Akihito lifted up his face and sported himself a pout. “I’ve never gone to the beach before. Ever since my mom separated with my father, I rarely go out on a vacation, or a trip. I just use my entire holidays making mangas, playing games, or just sleeping.”, he looked at the sand sadly, “But I’ve always wanted to see the sea, to actually play and swim in it. That’s why I’m so happy to be here.”

 Asami was once again dumbfounded at the sudden confession by the blond. He had never thought that this happy, excited blond would ever had such bad memories, especially with his little, friendly family. He silently smiled at nothing in particular, and knelt down to be on the same level as Akihito’s figure who was kneeling as well, “That’s good then.”

 The mangaka looked at him in a confused face, “Asami – san, just.. why did you suddenly ask me out?”

 The senpai returned his stare and the both of them turned to stare at each other intensely. Asami answered, with a rather serious face, “I just want to see you.”

 Thump.

 The thump though. Akihito could feel it. Once again – no – maybe he had felt this kind of feeling for some quiet time now. The feeling he got whenever Asami was near. It was not anxiety, nor it was a feeling of fear. No, it was something else, and Akihito swore he would be a complete idiot if he convinces himself to let it slide out of his fingers again just like what he did with the sand.

 He still locked eyes with Asami, silently building the question in the pit of his stomach, then opening his mouth, he suddenly asked, “W-W-Will you go out with me?!”

 Asami was evidently widening his eyes at the sudden love confession that was thrown right at him, and realizing that, Akihito constantly covered his mouth. He felt the embarrassment filling his head the moment he thought about what he just said. “S-Sorry! Forget what I just said!”

 The older teen got silent for awhile but a moment later, he opened his mouth, “Why did you suddenly ask that?”

 Akihito seriously thought himself as a total idiot for totally ignoring what his brain told him at that moment, and just answered with whatever answer laid in his lips, “I.. I honestly never had any interest in romance before, and I couldn’t that ‘romance excitement’ through romance mangas, nor from romance animes or novels.. but.. I think..”, he covered his whole face with both hands as he pushed all the mortification he got to the pit of his stomach, “I think if-if it’s with you then… maybe.. I could feel that excitement so..”

 There was a moment of silence and Akihito really did feel he had shot the wrong button. If there was a time machine, he really wanted to operate it and turned to one hour before. But sadly, there was no such thing. So swallowing his pride, he just prepared himself on what was gonna happen next.

 “Fine then.”, Asami answered, “I’m okay with that. Going out with you.”

 Akihito immediately whipped his face to see Asami as he was stunned at spot as well, “Wait, what?! Are you serious?”

 “Of course.”, he chuckled, “If it will do any means of helping you to build your imagination, then that would be great to help. Even if it means on actually dating you.”

 The mangaka couldn’t believe his ears but that was really happening. He unconsciously felt really, really happy even though he didn’t know why. He just felt literally happy from the acceptance of his ridiculous idea. But his happiness died down when suddenly that warm, large hand shot out to reach him and pulled him into a hard chest, pressing him full on top of the familiar chest of the person who had held him before.

 “Do you know what is really the basic of being a couple?”, Asami asked, amusingly.

 “W-What is it?”, Akihito felt nervous but he decided to just get along with it. Especially at the fact that Asami really knew more than he did.

 He could feel the smirk curled out of the man’s lips as he answered, “You have to call each other with his/her given names. Therefore, you could feel them a little bit closer to you. Calling given names means you’re special to that someone.”, he sneakily snaked both arms around the blond’s waist, caging him, “Now, try it. Call my name.”

 Akihito was a bit confuse by that command but then he just complied, he sure needed to know the feeling itself, of course if he wanted to make a great romance manga that could influence his readers, “Ry-Ryuichi..”, he tried out.

 He could feel his heart beat more the moment that chest rumbled in laughter beneath his ear.

 “Akihito.”, Asami called out.

 The younger one unconsciously lifted up his face to meet Asami’s. His hazel eyes stared deep into that endless gold, “Ryuichi.”, he countered.

 “Akihito.”, the older one began to prop the younger one’s chin with his index, as he leaned closer towards that parted, plump lips.

 “Ryuichi..”, Akihito breathed out one final time before his lips were sealed with the other’s. 

Both were seriously liking their names on the other’s lips.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the really long delay;_; i have a really big writer's block on this, same goes to Kitty Darling. I felt hopeless at first but then i decided on continuing it, bit by bit, and finally finishing this up!  
> I do not own The Finder Series, nor do I own Free!, and One Piece.
> 
> random: Holiday is coming!!XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Talking about lovebirds, why don't you just go out with your 'boyfriend'?" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited:3

 "What?!"

 That, was what Akihito expected from his loyal, black-haired classmate, Kou. It was just another Monday morning in class when the students were still wandering around the class, chitchatting with their friends like there's no tomorrow. There was still some time before they go to the next subject and as a result, the class became a gossip club within minutes after their teacher went out of the room.

 And that was when Akihito used the time to tell his friend the truth.

 "Since when, Aki?!", Kou asked, raising his voice a pitch-higher than before at the shocking news he just received.

 Panicked, Akihito put both hands on Kou's shoulders and calmed him, "Look, I will explain to you but please, can you just keep your voice down? You're attracting some attention here!"

 Hearing that, Kou looked around them and he indeed received an alien glares from the girls around them. Muttering a sorry, he straightened up his sitting position and glared back at Akihito.

 "You know Aki, as long as I've known you, this is probably the craziest idea I've ever heard from you.", Kou spat out, the crease between his eyebrows deepened as the comments he threw at his blond friend grew sharper than before.

 Akihito looked down, occasionally peeking up only to see his friend's mad face right in front of him, "This is for studying purpose only, okay! It's-it's not like I like him or something..", the blond's voice trailed off, "But you know, what's so bad about dating another guy?"

 "It IS bad because he's a guy, Akihito!", the way Kou called his full given name gave Akihito a wake-up call, resulting him bowing even further to Kou in an apologetic manner.

 Looking at how guilty his friend felt, Kou chose to sigh, "Maybe you don't feel weird by your decision but guy dating a guy is just not normal you know. What would your mom say if she knows her son is dating another guy? And she's already known who Asami is, right?", he stared at Aki in the eye, "Imagine, what kind of aftermath you will receive if you continue to date him. And have you asked him what he thinks about you dating him?"

 "He-he told me he's fine with that..", Akihito said rather defensively.

 Kou's eyes widened at the statement. He eyed the blond suspiciously as he mumbled, "Really?"

 "Yup.", the mangaka's eyes also grew larger and looked like it was filled with a new hope that maybe Kou could give him an exception, "He's fine with it as long as it means to help me with my manga. Isn't that great?"

 "As long as he meant what he said it's good. But..", Kou leaned closer as he whispered something, "What if.. What if he's just playing with you?"

 "Huh?"

 Before Akihito could ask for any further information, the classroom's door slid open, revealing their male homeroom teacher with a big book by his side.

 The students automatically went back to his seat. Same went for Akihito, as he let his demand for explanation fade into the thin air.

* * *

 

 The school bell rang cheerfully, indicating the students that it was time to go home. The students didn't even waste anymore minutes to take more notes of the subject they were currently studying as they immediately stopped writing and packed all their stuffs into their bags.

 When Akihito finished packing up all of his stuffs, the blond immediately ran little steps towards Kou's seat, "Hey Kou! Wanna go to the arcade?", he asked delightfully whilst slinging his bag across his chest.

 Kou looked up at Aki hesitantly as he zipped his bag shut. He stood up before clasping both of his hands and bowed apologetically, "I'm so, so, sorry my dear friend but I really can't hang out with you this evening! You know.. My girlfriend-"

 "Oh yes, yes, your girlfriend, I know!", Akihito cut him off with a hand that was placed right in front of his face, "Yup, never mind. I'm not that desperate enough to disturb such lovebirds. Yup."

 Kou stood up straight, quirking an eyebrow, "Talking about lovebirds, why don't you just go out with your 'boyfriend'?", he suggested.

 Hearing that, Akihito jerked his head towards Kou as he glared at him like his eyes were about to pop out, "Wh-what?! What do you mean?!", he yelled, cheeks were starting to blush with a lovely pink color.

 Kou smirked playfully as he grabbed his bag and placed its weight at his shoulders, "You two are dating right? Why don't you go out on a date with him? It can also be your manga references."

 Akihito swallowed down his own saliva that started watering his mouth since God knows when when he just shrugged it off and laughed sheepishly, "What are you talking about? He's an elite student for God's sake! How can he waste his precious studying time to play to the arcade with some minor student like me? I will just go there alone!"

 Kou only stared at him funny before deciding that it's best for him to shut his mouth.

 Both went out from the school when the gate was simply emptied.

 "Oh, Aki.. I'm sorry but I have to hurry. She's been waiting since minutes ago. Gotta go!", Kou spoke rather cheerfully as he ran the remaining steps towards the street. Akihito only waved his hand at him until his figure vanished into dot.

 Akihito sighed a heavy sigh. He had been waiting to go to the arcade to show Kou his highest score at Time Crisis. He had planned to brag that he had finished all the challenges for the mission but unfortunately, Kou had some businesses to attend. _Guess I have to wait til next time then_ , he thought.

 But Akihito still planned to go there anyway. Just to assure himself that his winning was indeed because of his talent, not a mere luck.

 When Akihito walked out of the gate, his hazel eyes widened instantly at the person that was standing right beside the gate. That person stood tall with his hands pocketed inside his uniform's pants, perfect with his slick black hair and enticing golden irises gracing his inhumanly handsome features.

 The blond's mouth reflexively parted open from such surprise, one of his legs stepped backwards for defense.

 "You don't have to look so surprised like that, Akihito.", that amused, deep, baritone voice spoke out to him, as the owner leaned against the wall charmingly.

 Akihito closed his mouth, then opened it again. He did that like 4 times before finally letting his own voice out, "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

 As he had expected, Asami answered his flustered question with his trademark chuckles, "Is it so wrong of me to ever have the desire to walk my boyfriend home?"

 Hearing the word 'boyfriend', Akihito's face blushed an extreme red. He clutched the lower hem of his uniform as he bit his lower lip adorably. He stuttered out, "I.. I thought you're busy.."

 "Well, I'm currently really diligent with my assignments that I finish it last week.", Asami leaned closer as he whispered, "Maybe it's just because I want to spend some time with you."

 Every hair on his nape stood up instantly at the contact of that hot, moist breath against his skin. The mangaka looked down to cover his blush - even though it's futile because he had been blushing to his ears - as he spoke, "F-fine then.. But I wanna go somewhere first..."

 The blond walked pass Asami hurriedly as he kept trying to hide his blushing face. His steps were slowed down when he felt a warm, large hand surround his smaller one. When he turned his head around, he could see Asami catching his steps up while holding his hand.

 "You should hold my hand. I'm afraid you would run elsewhere when I'm not looking.", Asami commented.

 Akihito pouted, "I'm not a kid."

 Asami only laughed lowly as he intertwined his fingers with the blond's, at the intention to strengthen up the hold so Akihito really wouldn't run away from him. 

* * *

 

 Entering the heart of Shinjuku, Akihito immediately guided Asami towards his and Kou's favorite place. The Arcade Centre.

 But Akihito had to admit, since they stepped into the busy street, he couldn't shake the feeling of them being stared at. Of course he knew the reason. The sole reason of all the stares they received was obviously because of their latching hands.

 The blond had known that the sight of them holding hands like this would attract so much attentions, but no matter how hard he struggled to break free, Asami just strengthened up the hold, unwilling to let go.

 Akihito had tried to not care at all the stares but now, he didn't feel comfortable at all. Those stares were like trying to strip him alive. _Kou was right.. A guy dating another guy is just not normal!_ He cursed himself.

 "A-Asami..", Akihito called weakly, eyes glued to their shoes.

 Asami's mouth twitched a little when he heard that voice calling him. He lowered down his gaze and fixated it at Akihito as he asked, "What's wrong?"

 "Please just.. Let go of my hand.. I-It's embarrassing.. They are..", Akihito didn't finish his words. He was really sure that Asami understood what he was meaning to say.

 Asami only stared at him for a mere 5 seconds before looking around them. Indeed most of the men and women looked at them like they were some kind of an alien, wandering around on earth nakedly.

 The golden-eyed teen sighed. He took a look at Akihito and they were drowned in the staring session, where the hazel eyes and the golden ones locked gazes. The blond was confused when Asami stopped walking, and stared at him instead.

 Before he could speak out his confusion, his hand that was held tightly was pulled towards Asami greatly, causing him to lose his balance and fell. The black-haired teen caught Akihito's chin and tilted it upwards, making their face close and their lips even closer. Akihito didn't have the chance to regain his balance when Asami latched his lips onto his.

 The blond widened his eyes, hands clutched onto Asami's uniform so that he wouldn't fall face first against the pavement.

 Gasps were heard from everywhere as they shared the kiss, gaining more and more attention within seconds passed.

 The kiss didn't last that long as Asami pulled away 5 seconds later. He helped Akihito to stand straight on his feet before leaning closer and whispered, "I don't care what they think about us.", he breathed out, "As long as it's with you."

 His heart skipped a beat, his blood pumped a lot faster, there was something that made his stomach churned upside down, and he could feel his face heating up. He didn't know why, why Asami said that. Was it only because of the heat of the moment? Was it a demonstration so that Akihito could learn?

_Or was it true?_

 Asami took hold of his hand once more then stomped his way through the crowd, dragging Akihito out of the place where the people were still staring at them as they went away.

* * *

 

 "Shit.. Arghhh!!!", Akihito cursed aloud when the 'Game Over' words came out at the screen. He had played the game three times, and now he had doubted his skill to play games like this. Survival first person game.

 Akihito peeked behind him and saw Asami standing perfectly behind him, hands crossed as he observed Akihito sharply. Of course, with that trademark smirk of his.

 The blond slowly walked towards him with his eyes downcast. He pouted cutely as he asked, "Come on Asami! Play with me.. I can't get through those shits alone. I need a co-op partner!"

 Asami chuckled, "Are you sure? Because I'm sure will get a higher rank than you. I could kill them all alone. You might die before we finish the mission."

 Akihito lifted up his gaze as he glared, "Hah! You bet!"

 Once they started a new game, both held their guns to themselves as the cut scene started playing before them. Akihito was playing the black-haired one while Asami was playing the blond one. Both started their mission as the game had signalled them with a 'Start!'.

 Akihito eagerly took down the enemies with his bullets, raining them sadistically with it but practically wasting the generous amount of bullets in his possession. While Asami on the other hand, chose to use 'stealth mode' to clear all the opponents. Killing them all with only a mini handgun, and he even rarely missed his target. And truth be told, the final result showed that Asami got a higher rank because of the amount of people he killed and his swiftness to finish the mission quickly.

 The great difference between them attracted some attention, especially from young boys who liked to play with toy guns. Maybe in their eyes, Asami was like a high leveled detective or something while Akihito was only an ordinary policeman who only got his gun license today.

 The blond peeked curiously at the one beside him and he could see Asami holding the gun professionally. It was like, he was made for this kind of thing. Shooting and killing people. But his pose, his sharp eyes, and the way he calmly pulled the trigger made him look like a real professional sniper.

 Akihito sighed but did not have the thought on giving up. He straightened up his standing position and held his gun like usual, with both hands. One was placed to pull the trigger while the other supported the gun from below. The blond daringly changed his weapon into a mini-handgun and tried to do the same, calmly targetting the enemies and tried to shoot them in the head. But he always missed, _goddammit_.

 When they reached the final boss, both got ready in their position. This boss had that kind of explosion that once it hit you, you would lose a half amount of your HP, which was a no good situation. Asami hid behind his cover and shot whenever he had the chance to. But since he only had small chances, he used the opportunity to the best, using his great shooting skills and his swiftness to took down the opponent.

 "Wait, what?", Akihito muttered beside him, making Asami peeked through the corner of his eyes.

 He looked at Akihito's HP bar and the word 'emergency' had already showed in front of it, meaning that the blond couldn't hold up any longer if he got hit again. Akihito looked confused, _should I ambush the enemy? Or.._

 "Just hide behind your cover. I'm gonna take him alone.", Asami said calmly as he went out from his cover and shot the enemy precisely on his weak points.

 Akihito glared at him but then he understood what he meant. His HP didn't allow him to do much more, so he'd better go and hide and save himself from dying. So, Akihito left the gun in it's place and watched Asami as he killed the enemy.. with a handgun.

 In the end, they ended up as the winner. 

* * *

 

 The sun had set since minutes ago, leaving the city with the beautiful color of orange. Asami was now walking Akihito home, of course with a satisfied smirk under his nose. He had proved Akihito that he indeed could win without the blond’s help, and that made him feel so full of himself. Even if it’s just a game.

 Akihito on the other hand, pouted all along the way. Even though their hands were attached, Akihito threw his gaze to one side, ignored to be in a conversation with his boyfriend.

 “Are you still mad, Akihito?”, Asami asked gently, as he tugged the other’s hand to follow his lead.

 “Why should I be mad?”, the mangaka countered back, voice full of pride even though it was a little bit shaky, “After all, I know that one day I will be the one who saves your ass.”

 What replied him was only a rich chuckle, before they fell into a deafening silence again.

 The journey to Akihito’s house didn’t take long though. That took them approximately 15 minutes to reach his residence area. Since the area itself was a little bit deserted, the black-haired teen slowly pulled the blond closer to his side, seizing their distance into an inch apart.

 Akihito felt himself being pulled, but he didn’t feel troubled at all. He just followed. After all, he knew that whatever Asami does to him, it was for the sake of studying. To help him make up a good romance storyline for his manga.

 Akihito didn’t know why, but since they became a couple(?) two days ago, unlimited ideas and fantasies came flowing to his brain. He suddenly knew how to start a shoujo manga. The story itself was so clear in his head. The mangaka had planned a good plan on how the hero and the heroine would meet. He also had thought about the next chapters after that. And Akihito had decided to draw all of them today, since he couldn’t get the ideas out of his head as well.

 Nearing Akihito’s house, Asami slowed down his pace. Realizing that, Akihito peeked towards his side, but what met him was only an expressionless Asami who stared ahead. The blond just shrugged it off as they continued their walking.

 It took them another 5 more steps to reach it, then their steps were really stopped by Asami.

 “Huh.. Asami? What’s wrong?”, Akihito asked.

 Without answering, the golden eyed teen pulled Akihito towards a narrowed alleyway right beside his house and leaned against the wall, with Akihito standing tight in his arms. His ragged breathing and strong hold made Akihito worried a little bit. He lifted up his gaze to see what’s wrong, but then Asami silenced him with a kiss.

 Once again, Akihito felt numb all over his body. The way that hot breath tickled his skin and that slick tongue made way towards his mouth made him lose his mind. The mangaka felt the heat rose towards his ears as the kiss intensified, Asami seemed to not even consider on letting go. He clutched on Asami’s uniform as to not let him fall.

 Less than a minute later, Asami pulled away, giving Akihito some spaces to breath. The older teen then lunged towards Akihito’s neck, letting his nose sniffed the unique scent of his boyfriend.

 Akihito felt his legs weaken when that warm breath was exhaled right at his neck, near his ears. He didn’t know why but his ears seemed to be so sensitive, compared to his other body parts. Especially if it was teased like this. “A-Asami.. it.. it tickles..”, he whined.

 Asami didn’t answer him constantly. He tightened up his hold around Akihito’s body  - at his waist to be precise – as he kept inhaling, sniffing, enjoying the innocent and naïve scent out of the blond, “I don’t want to let you home yet.”

 “Eh? But-“

 “Just a minute.”, he spoke, burying his face even further onto Akihito’s shoulders.

 The blond then decided to just let Asami be. Even though he knew that if he keeps this a little bit longer, he knew his heart couldn’t handle it.

 Because every time Asami became like this, became this clingy, this romantic, this warm, this affectionate towards him, Akihito knew his heart would beat against the rhythm, against his will. 

* * *

 

 It was 8:04 PM when Akihito finished his shower. Without wasting anymore time, he immediately went towards his studying desk and diligently took a seat. Turning on his studying lamp, Akihito grabbed his working paper and pencil, sketching the panels and all he needed to make a page of manga.

 Asami had showed him that ‘romance’ feeling. The feeling when your heart beat faster than before just because you’re being together with that special someone. That, of course brought a lot of ideas to Akihito, and he couldn’t let any minutes pass without sketching his fantasies out of his head.

 The blond was honestly so grateful for Asami. He had wanted to waste his time just to teach Akihito about all of these ‘romance’ thingy. Even though it’s not something major and important, he kept playing his role right. And thanks to him, Akihito didn’t feel afraid anymore about the result of his manga later. He was sure he could bring the readers into a new sensation called falling in love.

 And he knew that the more time he spends with Asami, the more ideas he would get. Then the more ideas he gets, the faster the manga would finish. And the blond wouldn’t need to bother Asami anymore, wouldn’t need to burden him anymore.

 Akihito stopped playing with his mechanical pencil and stared at his hero’s sketch that he intentionally glued at his bedroom’s wall.

  _Right, after all these manga and romance things have finished, the cooperation between me and Asami would end._

 He smiled.

  _I should feel happy though, because I wouldn_ _’_ _t get sexually harassed by him anymore.._

_But why does the thought leave me feeling so empty?_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's coming in 4 days! or should i say 3 for now?;_; here's another chapter of this story, im so glad i didn't get any writer's block for this one^^
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If his manga is already finished, he wouldn’t be needing any of my help anymore. ___

"No way!!", Akihito groaned in disappointment, the crease between his eyebrows deepened as he heard the other line apologetically tried to explain to him the reason why he could not help the mangaka that day.

 "So freaking sorry, Aki! It's not like I don't want to help you on your manga. It's just.. You know.. My girlfriend is in foul mood these days.. I could not just leave her like that, right?", Kou pleaded

 The blond raised his voice more than he knew it, "Oh yes, you're right. But you sure could leave your best friend alone when he needs you the most huh? Fine!", without waiting for another reply, Akihito hit the red button and it immediately cut the call. He shut his phone off and threw it onto the bed.

 It was Sunday morning when Akihito was working on his manga hurriedly because the deadline would come anytime soon. He only finished sketching 16 out of 30, and those 16 pages hadn't gotten enough inking yet. He felt like crying especially after hearing Kou's reason why he could not help.

  _That bastard.._ Akihito cursed, furiously yet eagerly etching his pencil on the blank paper, drawing the panels and the scenes afterwards.

 Yamada - san had called him on last Thursday. They discussed the storyline afterwards, and the older man agreed easily. He trusted the blond whenever it came down to story and drawing, and he would do the printing and the title next. Akihito simple-mindedly agreed on handing his paper on the next Monday - which was tomorrow - because he had never thought that his decision could be his doom. He had never thought that Kou would ever deceive him and two-numbered him with some girlfriend he didn't even know. Akihito just huffed grumpily whilst continuing his paperwork.

 Soft knocks on his door woke him up from his angry mind. He lifted up his face off the desk lazily as he answered, "What is it?"

 "A friend of yours comes Aki-chan!", the feminime voice of his mom echoed from the other side of his door, making a furious Akihito grew even more furious than before.

 "Mom if it's Kou don't let him in!", Akihito shouted, he unknowingly crushed the pencil in his hand as the tension in his grip increased.

 Akihito felt like throwing his entire furniture towards the door that suddenly swung open but he ceased the desire to do so as his jaw fell down upon seeing who his real guest was.

 He had the same color hair as Kou, but he was definitely bigger in size and maturer in age. The way he stood towered almost everything in Akihito's bedroom, making him shrink into little mushrooms at the realization at how small he was compared to the guest. Those golden eyes stared at him amusingly, as if he was a trapped helpless animal he would soon play with.

 Akihito fought the urge to widen his eyes and he shook his head off for better vision. Because well, he might be illusioning right now, right?

 But no. No matter how hard he tried to re-focus his vision, the sight of Asami Ryuichi standing right at his frame door became clearer and clearer within minutes. Akihito sheepishly turned his attention towards the white paper that was now full of his own sketches and spoke, "W-What are you doing here?"

 "You didn't pick up the call. I come to check on you. Is it wrong?"

 That simple answer sent shivers down the blond's spine. The way Asami blatantly yet calmly answered his question made him feel like he was the only one who felt nervous from the very start. Like he was the one who was restless whenever the other one was there. He gritted his teeth.

 "Just.. Checking, right? Here I am. Now.. Could you please g-"

 Akihito didn't know when he closed the door, but the sound of 'slam' just told him so. All of a sudden there was this light breeze in the air and Asami was already beside him, bending his body low so he could observe what his boyfriend was doing, "What is this?", he asked, while slowly reaching out to one paper...

 "No! Don't!", the mangaka snatched the paper away from the older teen, causing the other to fall helplessly onto the floor. Messy paper had scattered around them, and the sighs of two people who finally realized that they were indeed responsible for the mess were heard afterwards.

 Asami knelt and reached out to the paper on the far end, while Akihito collected the paper in his hands. Once that was all done, Akihito got back to his seat - which was right in front of his studying desk - while Asami took his own on the blond's comfortable single bed.

 "Oh.. So you're finally making your manga?", Asami said, "It's a little bit too soon for me. After all you're just a beginner in this stuffs."

 Akihito opened his mouth wide to yell, but he ceased on doing so. He took a deep breath before finally letting it out, "My deadline is coming near. I cannot waste anymore of my precious time to play. I have to finish this. After all I have promised Yamada - san that my manga would be published in the next month's issue."

 Asami honestly wanted to laugh at the sight of Akihito blabbering all of his problems right away even after he acted all defensive all this time towards him. Even with his eyes still attached to the paper and hands busy with a pencil and an eraser. Couldn't hold in his laugh, Asami chuckled a little bit louder than usual, causing Akihito to jolt up in his seat.

 "What is it?!", Akihito frustratingly turned around, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clearly glared, showing definite defiance that truly reminds you of a wild cat. A wild, blond cat.

 "Nothing. You just look cuter than usual, that's all."

  _There he go again._ Akihito mused embarrassingly, latching his head back towards the desk and started scribbling onto the paper in high speed.

 Minutes ticked away on the clock and the tension and the awkwardness between them grew more and more unbearable for both party. At first, Akihito intended to just let Asami be. After all if the older one didn't bother him, why should he kick him out? But he regretted that decision. He should just kick everyone out at this time. Those stares that were thrown at him felt achingly nerve-wrecking by now, making his concentration divided into two, or three, or four, or maybe more. The point was, he couldn't concentrate anymore, and he really felt the urge to push Asami away from his private space. Right. Now.

 "Asami..", he growled out, turning around in a slow pace like those over-dramatic scene in black and white 70's cowboy movies.

 Asami - that was currently playing with the blond's mini action-figure of Monkey D. Luffy - nonchalantly replied, "What is it?"

 Akihito sighed, "With all due respect, could you please leave me alone?"

 "And why is that?"

 "Because right now, because of you, I could not concentrate, at all! Please.. I need to be alone so I could finish this..", Akihito began to plead, fake tears started swelling on the surface of his hazel irises, making them grow wider than usual.

 Asami quirked an eyebrow at that. _Does this boy really consider me as an intruder?_ "Instead of leaving you, should it not be better if I help you?", the black-haired teen spoke, "After all, two pair of hands are better than one right?"

 Akihito stopped faking his tears at that. He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was thinking at the moment. Pursing his mouth, he answered, "Hee? Are you sure? You don't seem to be qualified to be a mangaka's assistant to me."

 There was a hint of a challenge in that voice. Asami smirked at that. He didn't know when but he kind of started enjoying his time with the blond. A chuckle left his as he responded, "I shall show you my greatest effort to convince you then."

 Akihito hesitated for a moment, but then he thought about giving it a try. He grabbed a low desk beside his bed and dragged it across the room so Asami could work there. Then he picked several sketched paper on his desk and gave it to Asami.

 "Look, I have give marks around here, here, and here. You have to illuminate those parts. Use this ink and brush.", he explained, "Oh, and if you meet this kind of mark, you have to erase that part."

 Asami nodded as he absorbed every words perfectly like a vacuum, understanding them within seconds he was given a command. When both went down to their own work, Asami took the time to dip the brush very, very carefully into the black ink, he didn't want to fail. After all he agreed to do this because he wants to show the blond something. Show him something he thought Asami couldn't do. Show him something that Asami indeed could help him in anyway possible.

 In all honesty, this was his first time beta-ing a manga too. After all he wasn't really a fan of manga and stuffs.

 But well, this boy changed some part of his brain. And he wasn't even a bit bothered by that.

 Silence engulfed them in one gulp after that. Akihito kept busying himself with pencil and erasers, while Asami kept his hands on ink and erasers - too. Both got immersed in what they were doing they didn't even realize the amount of time that had passed in that day.

 Sun set in a blink of an eye, and Akihito could practically feel his eyes grew heavier than before. His back ached, and his ass had grown stiffened. He really ought to have a nice lay down, but well, first things first, he needed to finish this one page.

 "Ah! Finally!", Akihito shouted, hands flailing on the air as he stretched his back in satisfaction, glee finally coloring his teenage voice that had long gone since he put that annoying all-nighter to finish his latest manga, "Here! You can do the rest, can't you?"

 Asami only gave him a nod before continuing what he was doing, working with the ink so it wouldn't go out beyond the panel's line. Akihito yawned loudly and dropped his whole weight on the bed. Laying on his stomach, he felt refreshed after his back was stretched straight on the soft mattress.

 "Asami..", Akihito called out, another yawn escaped his lips before he even knew it.

 "What is it?", Asami spoke, voice softened in an intention to make the boy relax. He had been very tense this whole day, his body must had worn out too. And a good and calm sleep was what he needed the most at the moment.

 "Thank you..", the blond muttered out sleepily.

 Asami stopped what he was working at the moment before responding, "For what?"

 "For everything.", Akihito smiled, "I mean, you even go as far as to pretend to be my boyfriend just to teach me how love feels like. Even though a guy dating a guy must be disgusting and disturbing to you, you keep on helping me. And you even helped me finishing the beta-ing. Really, you have done so much and I couldn't thank enough,"

 The black-haired teen didn't reply back as the mangaka went on, ", and before we even realize it, my manga is already finished. And... Of course you wouldn't need to be my boyfriend anymore. I'm sorry I have to burden you, all this time."

 Minutes after that, Akihito was already deep in his beautiful dreams and fantasies, leaving the real world and drowned into the kind of slumber he had never known. He somehow felt calm, complete, even comfortable.

 Watching the boy breathed in and out, Asami let out a sigh of breath, the brush was dropped slowly on the wooden low desk. He had finished the last page and the manga should be done by now. At least he thought so.

  _"I mean, you even go as far as to pretend to be my boyfriend just to teach me how love feels like..."_

_"..Of course you wouldn't need to be my boyfriend anymore.."_

"Is he an idiot?", Asami muttered under his breath, catching a glimpse of the sleeping face of the beautiful blond he had come to admire weeks ago.

 They had been dating(?) For 3 weeks now, and indeed, this was the last week of the month. Akihito really wanted to finish the manga within this month, so he had no choice but to finish it this week. It impressed Asami somehow, how the boy could quickly learn how it is to be a romantic-minded, and what made it even more fantastic was that, he didn't even know how lovers would react towards each other at first. Asami smirked at that.

 "I succeed, didn't I?", Asami slowly stroked the soft mop of hair that graced Akihito's head like a golden crown. A sleeping beauty indeed.

The way those dark circles rested under those closed hazel eyes irritated Asami a little. That meant the blond hadn’t had a good sleep in a while. But well, since the work had been finally finished, he guessed Akihito shall have a great relaxing moment now.

 Stroking his hair a few more times, Asami pulled the blanket and hovered it over the small sleeping body, before kissing the blond’s forehead as a goodnight kiss. He left the room almost immediately after that, but stopped and leaned against the door for a minute outside.

  _What_ _’_ _s done is done by now_ , he sighed. _Akihito had a point there. If his manga is already finished, he wouldn_ _’_ _t be needing any of my help anymore._

_But.._

 “Akihito,”, he mumbled, “from this point on wards, what would you do?”

  _Will we go back being friends? Or.._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back since weekends will come rushing to my way!XD im sorry this has to be such a short chapter. im so busy this whole week and instead of typing this chapter, i also have to make another gore story for my theater team so yeah... basically writing two oppositely different stories in one week:'D but i managed to finish both, so its a yay!  
> anyway, i hope u enjoy this chapter (even tho its short but hey we finally know that aki is working on his manga!X3). i think the story will end in 3 or 4 more chapters? i dont really know but its not going to be long guys..  
> I do not own The Finder Series.
> 
> Random: finished playing corpse party today yay


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stupid? You know? Well, I mean. Your relationship. Don’t you think it’s stupid?” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. rushed.

The school bell rang cheerfully that evening, pleasing everyone at the thought that 'finally, school is over'. After giving their proper greetings for their teachers, the students started packing up all their stuffs into their own bags and the endless chattering sounds from the students that was halted earlier were heard again. The girls went to girls, and the boys went to boys. They laughed, giggled, and spoke anything that were expected out of a regular, ordinary 10th grader at senior high school.

 For Akihito, this kind of time used to make him excited. He could hang out with Kou after this, or go straight home to continue streaming his on-going anime at home. Since the making of his manga was over just yesterday, he was practically free.

 But somehow, he didn't feel really happy that school was over. That only meant he could have the chance of talking to Kou, which he was not very amused about. He knew it was his fault, and he regretted every harsh words he had thrown at his best friend over the phone call. _Of course a man would priorities his lady first!_ Akihito felt like a jerk now.

 Looking through the corner of his hazel eyes, he could see Kou shoving all his things into his bag slowly, as if he wanted to prolong the time. Akihito really had this urge to actually turn his head and looked at his friend, but he refrained himself from doing so. Instead, he quickened up his pace and immediately slung his bag over his chest, all heels ready to dash out of the class.

 As Akihito was about to fast-walk to make it quickly towards the door, he could feel that somebody was staring at him. _Well of course, Kou probably hates the way I am now._ The blond dared himself to look back for the hundredth time, and hazel eyes immediately locked on brown ones. What Akihito saw in those eyes were sadness, apologetic, regret. The mangaka really wanted to come back to Kou, make up with him, and just have a go with it but his legs wouldn't move. He knew he wasn't that good at making-up with people, and that made him hate himself for some quiet time now.

 Finally, he braced himself to break eye-contact between them and make a run for the exit. It was too obvious that he was avoiding Kou, but he didn't care. This was probably better than talking to him and become awkward. Totally better.

 Walking towards the entrance gate, he checked his phone for the second time of the evening, and turned out there was no call or text messages for him. He started to worry about it a bit, but then shook his head. He had this sudden unsettled feeling boaring down his chest as he ran towards the front gate, probably expecting someone.

 No one. No one stood there. No one stood there for him.

 Akihito quirked his eyebrow and frowned. Where is he? He asked silently, as if he could talk to the thin air. This may sound dangerous if it was overheard but he kind of expecting that black-haired, golden-eyed senpai to actually walk home with him together everyday, which was a wishful yet weird thoughts that clouded his mind at the moment.

 It had been a whole 24 hours without Asami Ryuichi for him. The last time he received any news from him was two days ago, which was sent through a single text message, saying that he would be probably busy for the next few days at school. Akihito had no problem with it at first but when the clock was actually ticking out the seconds and the moon was phasing away, he got anxious himself. Though he was his boyfriend, he really didn't know just what kind of a person Asami really was.

  _Does he act the same towards anybody? Or is it just me?_

 That thoughts insidiously came every morning he woke up, and everynight he tried to sleep. He wasn't even sure about his feelings towards the man. All this time he had pretended it to be some kind of an intimate friendship, real buddy, or brotherhood. But as the time they spent together had grown more and more, literally took most of his time, he suddenly felt more, though maybe he was just too stupid to not even know what it was.

 He slipped his phone back into his pocket and strode pass the front gate, gradually finding himself walking towards the main street. 

* * *

 

 The blond gripped the brown envelope tight in his hold as he sat there restlessly while ignoring his already melted ice cubes in his lemon tea. His palms were sweating, his heart beat rate didn't seem to calm down at any moment. The tension was great he could feel all hair on his nape started shaking, and he really could get a heart-attack if someone by any chance would jump from behind him and startle him. He had done this before, he had done this several times in his whole life, he had passed that 'first-time experience' thingy, but he just couldn't shake off the nervousness he felt everytime he was about to hand in his manuscripts. _God.. What if the manuscripts were rejected?!_

 The usual receptionist lady told him to wait for ten minutes for Yamada - san to come but hell it had already felt like decades ago since that woman left him alone in the cafe full of people.

 Well, he usually wasn't this kind of nervous, but since this was his first romance book, he felt anxious. This was like an experiment, and he didn't want it to fail, especially since he had involved so many people to help him, including Asami.

 The first time he was in this kind of situation, Kou was there beside him, encouraging him and calming him down everytime the black-haired teen sensed that his friend was about to get a panic attack. But calling him now was not an option, considering their awkward relationship.

 He tried sipping his cold drink but he couldn't feel the usual sourness from the lemon tea. His tongue felt numb, and Akihito knew that he wouldn't last any longer if Yamada - san doesn't come anytime soon.

 Like making his little wish come true, the desired old man came towards him with a casual smile and a wave of hand, signalling that he had finally goddamn arrived.

 Akihito struggled on standing up, his body was stiff and there was this annoying churned-upside-down feeling in his stomach, "G-Good evening, Yamada - san! Sorry to bother you!"

 "Ah Takaba - san.", the older man came towards him as he gave him a pat on his back, "You're looking nervous I see. Well, why don't we sit down for now, I've been waiting since forever for your first romance manga."

 As Akihito sat down in front of him, he handed the brown envelope to the older man. Yamada - san opened the envelope with a flip of a finger, and swiftly gripping tight the edge of the group of papers between his four fingers and his thumb. With gentleness, he pulled the 41-pages manga out of its confinement and set it free for his view.

 Cold sweat started running down his cheeks as he saw that wrinkled hand flipped the pages over and over again, as if scanning it real quick with perfect precision. Akihito gulped down the lump that was suddenly built in his throat as he drank his lemon tea, which was not helping at all.

 Less than 10 minutes later, Yamada - san tidied up the papers with his both palm and tapped it on the wooden table sternly. The sound of papers being hit on the table startled the young mangaka, but when he realized that it was just Yamada - san tidying up his papers, he got relaxed instantly.

 "It is good! Really,", the editor commented, "It really has a nice feeling reading it. Even though it's your first time drawing this genre, you really could bring up the romance feeling. The pink-girlish moment, the angst, the happiness of being accepted by someone you love, you really deliver those in this story. I love the heroine, and I also like how handsome is the hero. Every girls would totally like him. For each characters, do you take some references?"

 The blond was surprised a little bit, but then he sighed a sigh of relief, "Yeah.. I.. Actually have a friend that totally look like that. It's an accident, really! For me, to actually sketch him..", Akihito's voice trailed off into nothingness when the memory of his first time meeting Asami sipped into his mind like an invincible liquid. The slow breeze that blew on that evening, the event that happened, and that time when Asami ran into the accident and became everyone's hero. Akihito could just admit it, Asami really looked so cool that very day.

 Even until now.

 He blushed as the sudden comment flew in his mind. He shook his head as he saw Yamada - san was staring at him the whole time. His blush darkened and Yamada - san just laughed, "He may be really that handsome. He could make you blush just thinking about him!"

 "It's- It's not like that!", the blond pouted as he threw his face to one side, his cheeks were still red as a giant tomato.

 When he sensed that the editor was standing up, he reflexively followed him, standing up as well, "I'm putting this manga on our next month's issue. You have done a really good job, Takaba - san. I expect something more from you now."

 Akihito only smiled sweetly as he nodded rather eagerly.

 "I'd really love to discuss more with you but.. I am really busy right now so.. Unfortunately I can't."

 "Oh! It's okay! I'm also heading home for now. Mom's waiting."

 Both smiled at each other as they went separate ways. Akihito did actually mention that his mom was waiting but..

 It seemed he has one stop first to make before going home. 

* * *

 

 The school was empty. Almost. Some students could still be seen walking out of the school area, but maybe they were the last ones. The reddish-orange colored the evening sky beautifully as the sun was ready to set, but some birds were still flying up in the sky, going back home after a whole tiring day.

 Right in front of the school, Akihito was silently peeking. _Is Asami still here?_ He wondered. He knew that it was not really necessary for him to come that very moment but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to tell the black-haired student about his first romance manga's acceptance. Asami would surely be glad about his success. After all, the older guy really did a lot of effort just to help him with his romance manga, he even went as far as being his boyfriend just to make sure he really feels the romantic feeling every girls are having in shoujo mangas. Akihito smiled at the remembrance about that.

 He was really out of it when suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder lightly. With a dazed-off expression, the blond turned his head towards the offender, before getting startled at how close the person’s face was towards him. “WAAA!”, Akihito yelled, before fast-walking backwards until he felt that there was a wall preventing him on going back even further.

 As he stood against the wall, another blond student like him walked towards him, body was straightened up and feet walked like professional models. Looking closely, the student wore the same uniform as Asami. He was also handsome, but a little bit feminime in Akihito’s opinion.

 His eyes were blue and his hair was a pure yellow. Those very ocean-like eyes stared at Akihito like he was some kind of a cornered little animal, mocking his figure silently with his empty set of eyes.

 Akihito glared back at him as the other blond slowly yet surely walked closer towards him. The mangaka gradually straightened up his posture as he showed him the defiant aura he had in him.

 When the two of them were looking eye-to-eye, they just stared at each other for a mere minute, before finally, the beautiful blond broke the stillness of the evening between them, “You.. I often see you coming here. Do you have any business with one of the students from this school? Or..”, he sharpened up his glare as his hurtful tongue continued to speak, “Are you just some kind of a creep that keeps on lurking around our school to get some perverted photos of our female students?”

 Something snapped inside Akihito. How dare he addresses me as some creep?! Akihito’s mind wanted to shout, but he kept calming himself down. This situation was easy to handle. He just had to be calm, answer some of his questions, then he could get what he wanted. _Easy Aki.. easy.._ “I’m.. looking for Asami Ryuichi.”

 When the name was mentioned, the elite student’s eyebrow itched up a bit Akihito realized. The feeling of suspiciousness came creeping up below Akihito’s chest as he swallowed down the tension that was built in his throat.

 “Oh.. I got it. You are the rumored student from X High School.”

 The mangaka widened up his eyes as the words were registered to the back of his mind. He clenched up his fists as he asked, “’Rumored student’? Why do you say that?”

 His glares were starting to grow as sharp as a knife. The hatred was so clear on his face as he didn’t break any eye-contact from Aki. His teeth greeting, his anger radiating. The tension grew between them as the blond didn’t give Aki any immediate answer.

 “The students here sometimes see you walking home together with Asami – senpai. That brings a lot of rumor between you two. Say, does the two of you on some kind of a relationship or something?”

 Hearing the word ‘relationship’, Akihito’s pulse started to beat up. The heat suddenly crept onto his face and he couldn’t really hide the blush that had already painting itself across Akihito’s cheekbones. The mangaka hid his face in shame as he looked at his pair of worn-out looking school shoes. He played with his fingers anxiously as he bit his lip to prevent any embarrassing words to come out.

 Seeing his reaction, the elite student immediately understood what’s going on in Akihito’s head. He bent his knees a little so that he could be in the same eye-level as the fidget student. He put his hand on top of his shoulder as he spoke softly, “Look, I don’t really know what kind of situation that can get you to be in _that_ kind of relationship with Asami – senpai but.. don’t you think it’s stupid?”

 Akihito gradually lifted up his gaze to see the look on the other blond. It was either unreadable, or it was water clear. It showed concern. But somehow, there was something dark lurking behind those concerned eyes. But Akihito felt he wasn’t in the position to judge so he kept his mouth shut.

 As Akihito just kept staring at him without responding back, the blond glared harder than before and frowned, “Stupid? You know? Well, I mean. Your relationship. Don’t you think it’s stupid?”

 “Why do you say that?”, Akihito was honestly a little bit surprised at how different his voice sounded unlike the usual, but he continued, “I think it’s not stupid. It’s just an ordinary relationship between me and-“

 “Asami – senpai.”, the blond cut him off, “It is between you and Asami – senpai! Between male and male! Between men, guys! Don’t you understand? Your relationship isn’t normal. It’s unhealthy. Don’t you know that?”

 The mangaka felt like a thunder just strike right onto his chest. It was painful, electrifying, and it made him waver a bit. The words that were thrown at him woke something up in him. Some kind of a realization that he didn’t realize days before.

 But, Akihito had this relationship for a reason. He wanted Asami’s advice in romance, Asami accepted to do his favor and voila, they ended up together. It was only based on a manga, it’s not like Akihito wanted it to be real or something..

 “It’s only for some understandable reasons. Asami is only intending on helping me on my projects by being my boyfriend. I mean it. It’s.. it’s not like I like him or something..”, there was this huge doubt appearing in his mind, but he kept it in, he didn’t let it show.

 The elite student’s upper lip twitched at the respond he got, but he quickly hid it with a poker face, “It’s great then. You know, I really admire Asami – senpai. Especially his hard-working attitude. And because of it, I can’t really stand it if something or someone is trying to break his perfect by being on his way. Including you I mean.”, he took a deep breath once before continuing, “Asami – senpai is a man with pride. And seeing him walking together with a guy like you makes the crowd grows uproar. People start rumoring him that he’s gay. I don’t like that, obviously because I know that Asami – senpai is straight. He’s only suited for a beautiful girl, not a guy like you.”

 Akihito’s breath hitched in his throat as he heard the other blond mocked him like that. His defiant personality was already shouting for him to fight, to yell, to argue his rights. But he just stood there. His body suddenly grew limp and froze. Because he knew that what he just said were true.

 Asami Ryuichi was a perfect man. It was almost as if he could do anything just by a flick of fingers. He could swept women out of their feet, and he could get any person he liked just by being with them 24 hours. He could get them crawl to his bed without him asking, and he could have his way with them anyhow he liked.

 Akihito knew all of that but still.. there was still this little dot of light that lightened up the dark tunnel for him. As if there was still some kind of unreached hope for him, but he was not really sure whether he should grasp it or not.

 As Akihito was still dwelling with his thoughts, the other blond spoke blatantly, “And rumor has it.. he is engaged with a girl from our school.”

 Hearing that, Akihito immediately shot the other blond with another fierce glare, it was clearly filled with disbelief, “What?!”

 “Why are you so surprised?”, the elite student shrugged his shoulders altogether as he turned his back to walk away, “Anyway, I think you should end your relationship right away. It would be best for the both of you. And.. oh!”, the blond turned his head towards Akihito, “If you want me to find you some girls, you are free to meet me. It’s Sudou. Sudou Shuu.”

 Sudou gave him one last glance before walking away from the area, leaving a confused Akihito alone in front of the great front gate of the school before leaving the area before anyone else spots him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but maybe this looks a bit rushed and rough-_-i really want to update sooner, but life goes a little bit strange and i can only update it this week. and i know this must look crappy as hell-_- i have to deal with some writers block in this, and i have some new storylines popping up in my head i just cant... i really want to finish my earlier work before making the new story so yeah..
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.
> 
> hope u enjoy reading this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

It might be his sixth times today checking his phone.

The clock that ticked away the minutes behind him seemed to mock him. He had been looking at the device several times, but still hadn't figured what he was gonna do with it. Sighing, he shifted his vision back to the sketchbook that he had been ignoring since minutes ago, intending to sketch instead of staring at his phone like some idiots.

What made him more pissed off than he already was was that he also didn't know what to draw. It was strange, obviously, because at times as frustrating as this, his mind would continuously give him several drawing ideas. Be it humans, animals, even plants, he would have the desire to draw one of those. Strangely, he didn't feel like it today. He didn't feel like releasing his frustrations over drawing.

Dropping the mechanical pencil on the table, Akihito let out a heavy sigh. A really heavy sigh that he hadn't released for awhile.

He had to admit. Sudou's words earlier really had taken the toll on him. Ever since he got back, his mind was filled with nothing but those tangled thoughts about what he was gonna do with his relationship with Asami. He had known that their relationship should end, one or another, or else Akihito was afraid that he might get a little bit too attached towards the older teen. But still... Akihito was not good at breaking up with someone. He didn't know how to do things like these right.

 _But.. do I really want this?_ His mind once again contemplated.

It was his own damn fault. He didn't think about the consequences that might occur and turn around at him once the cooperation between him and Asami ends. He didn't think about what he would do next after this fake relationship ends. _And it shall ends_ , he sighed. _For the sake of both parties, it shall ends._

He looked at his phone again, with a new determination, but his eyes couldn't last long as he shifted them out of the phone's direction. _This is bad.. I still can't do it.._

Akihito really contemplated on talking this matter to someone but just who the fuck would listen to his story? The ones that knew about his relationship were only Kou, that Sudou, and maybe Suoh. Scratch out Sudou and Suoh, and he was only left with Kou. And as you know.. He was currently not in a good term with his said friend. Just how insane he already was if he considers on picking up his phone and contacts Kou for some friendly advices? That would be awkward. Super awkward. Definitely.

And he couldn't carelessly ask someone about this matter. After all, people nowadays were hard to trust. Akihito sighed. He could break down one and his only friendship but he couldn't even break up with one, single man that hadn't known for a long time. _You're a smartass, Aki. Smart._

The blond took his time thinking and thinking about it. This was his first time deciding on his own what his next move was gonna be, without any influences from his friend's opinion or whatsoever. And from that fact alone, Akihito knew he had to be really, really careful about his decision because whatever happened after that, he shouldn't, wouldn't regret it.

The opening soundtrack of his favorite anime suddenly came alive from his phone, jolting the mangaka out of his seat as he felt his heart skipped a bit while his skin started raising some goosebumps. As his hazel eyes slowly crawled towards the phone's monitor, he could feel his stomach churned upside-down, meaning, his instinct told him that his phone vibrated at the wrong kind of time. But he shook that thought as his curiosity won over his sane mind.

And when he finally saw the caller ID, he finally let out the internal scream he had held in his head for some quiet time now. His pupils blown wide and his face turned paler than usual. His mind refused to accept the call but his hand just moved on it's own. Akihito couldn't really help it when he brought the phone to his ears, and his delicate thumb slid across the screen to answer the call.

"Y-Yes?", Akihito answered meekly, his blood started to drain out of his face.

"Akihito?", came the baritone reply, "What's wrong? You sound nervous."

Akihito shuddered upon hearing his name on that voice. The voice that he remembered every single minutes, the voice that haunted him from when he was awoken at morning until the moment when he wanted to close his eyes to rest.

Collecting his voice back, he replied, "Asami.. It's.. It's nothing.", a weak smile appeared below his nose, as if he was trying to convince his boyfriend that he was okay even though he couldn't see him.

A sigh was heard over the line as Asami spoke, "It's been awhile isn't it? Since the last time we talk like this."

Something tugged at the bottom of his heart, but Akihito's mind couldn't really comprehend what was that, as he enjoyed the low frequency of his voice. Somehow the voice... Calmed all his nerves altogether, sweeping off the uneasiness he felt, and enlightened up the dark tunnel he was currently going through.

"It.. It sure is..", Akihito gradually stood up as he walked towards the window, glancing at the billions of lights that graced the beautiful city he lived in.

"How's your manga going?"

"It's great. Yamada - san likes it so much.", Akihito replied excitedly, "...and it's all thanks to you..", continued him sheepishly.

Somehow, he could feel the older teen smirking on the other line, "No worries. I just do what I have to do. Plus..", there was silence ensuing for about five seconds, "..you are a great mangaka. That's what helps you the most."

"I know!", the blond answered half-cheekily as he giggled.

When the two of them didn't speak, both just chose to stay silent. Listening to each other breaths as if it was some kind of a lullaby, made and composed by the two of them.

"Hey,", Akihito called, ", why don't you say something?"

"I don't think I need to.", the older teen responded, "After all I just called to hear your voice."

Akihito felt his face heating up upon hearing the response. Again, his heart skipped a freaking beat, or maybe, had it gone beyond the rhytym?

_'..Your relationship isn't normal..'_

_Eh?_

_'..he's only suited for a beautiful girl, not a guy like you.'_

_'..rumour has it that he's engaged with a girl from our school.'_

All three sentences poured down on him like meteor shower, reminding him of what he really should do at times like this.

Akihito's mood instantly darkened, his eyelids dropped and he silently exhaled a really deep sigh while slowly bringing up his right thumb and index finger to lightly rub the bridge of his nose, trying to decrease the tension that gradually built inside his head.

He had to admit, he really didn't want to do this. But no matter how much he held his ego, he knew he have to let him go one way or another, and maybe now was the right time.

Something clenched his beating heart away, suffocating it, dragging it down to the lowest pit of his stomach. Hazel eyes stung, tears swelled around his cornea until it succeed on blurry-ing his vision. The view he looked earlier didn't look that beautiful anymore as he felt the coldness slowly seeping in. 

He gripped his phone tight as he held his tears from coming out, but whether he was too late or just couldn't handle the emotions, the tears succeed on falling down, rolling down his plump red cheeks towards his chin, drawing the wet circle patches on his t-shirt. _Why.. Why does the thought of breaking up with him could give me this much feels?_

When the pain was unbearable, Akihito started to hitch. His breath was caught in his chest several times he had to distant his phone from its hearing range for awhile, just so the older teen wouldn't be worried about him.

"Ughh..", he cried out. His eyes felt so full, it was as if he could cry forever. Just when was the last time he cried so much like this?

He slowly dropped on his knees and planted his forehead against the cold wall, letting all his sadness fell from his eyes down to his knees.

It was because of the voice from the phone call that brought him back to reality.

"Akihito?", the baritone voice asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Akihito felt like being fisted down straight to the ground upon hearing the voice that called him. He gained back his composure, strengthening the volume of his voice as he answered, "It's-It's okay.. It's just.."

There was silence once again between them, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Akihito's rushed breathing as he closed his eyes to think. Think of the perfect words that could express just how much he wanted to _break_ up with him, to convince the other teen that their relationship should be _over_ , and to tell him that Akihito _doesn't_ need him anymore.

And to tell him to _get the girl_ and find his own happiness _without_ Akihito.

After exhaling for the countless time of the evening, Akihito finally got his voice back as he spoke, "Asami.. It's.. Um, thank you. I really appreciate your effort to..uhh.. Help me with my manga. But..", he stopped there, breathing felt a little bit difficult than before as he formed the sentences slowly in his head, "..but don't you think.. Umm.. How am I suppose to say this? Uh.. Don't you think that.. The relationship between us should end now?"

Akihito placed his palm on his forehead as he cursed himself silently. _What was that? That sounds so harsh.. As if I was using him all along.._

It felt like decades long before Asami's deep and heavy voice reached the microphone again, "What?"

The mangaka could feel the pressure in that single question. What, with a pitch higher than before. Filled with surprise, and a little bit of panic. He was no judge but he could feel it through the vibration of his voice in his ears. The way it came out fast, as if it wanted an immediate answer right there.

Akihito clenched both of his palms into fists. No matter how much Asami made him waver at his own decision, he had to act harsh, cruel, fierce, unforgiving. With that thought, he answered, "Didn't you hear me? I want to break up.", _no.._ That, didn't sound right in his ears, "You do remember that our relationship is only based on my manga, right? Once the deal is over, so does our relationship.", _no.. Wait, what am I-_

"Akihito.", that determined voice countered his, "There must be something wrong, right? What is it? You could tell me-"

"There is nothing wrong! Really!", Akihito unconsciously raised his voice, the grip in his fists grew tighter as he did so. _Why does Asami sound as if he doesn't want this to end?_ Akihito mused. But he freaking tried to push that thought to the lowest bottom of his belief. Because the thought of Asami wanting this to not end may probably makes him waver, or cancel his own decision. Even though he thought it was best for them to separate..

"It's just.. I'm embarrassed, Asami. What am I going to tell mom if she finds out about us? 'Mom I'm gay for my manga', will she believe me if I say so? It's not normal Asami. And it's not like we both are in love or something like that, right?", he continued, but as soon abs the last sentence sunk into his mind, he started to regret ever saying that. He was not even sure about his own feelings towards Asami, why the hell did he say that for?

Akihito felt like tearing up even harder when he didn't comment to his statement. _Then.. Does that mean he agrees with my points?_ Akihito thought instantly.

"Meet me."

"Eh?"

With a deep sigh, Asami repeated, "Meet me tomorrow in front of your school."

Panicked, Akihito blurted out, "Wha- but..!"

"No buts."

Those words felt like a blade through his chest, pumping his adrenaline even harder at the thought of what kind of face does he make when he said it. But from the way he heard it, Akihito was pretty sure those words were no kidding. It really meant what it was.

_You have to meet me no matter what_

As the sound from the disconnected call reached his ears, Akihito started shaking. His whole body trembling in fear as he slowly walked backwards towards the bed, throwing his limp body onto it. The hold he had on his phone loosened as the device lifelessly slid off his hand.

 _What do I do?_ The blond cried silently, rubbing his two sweaty palms against his face as he groaned out his frustration.

That only meant, he could not escape.

_Asami will come tomorrow. Whether I like it or not._

* * *

 

The sun had set but the blond hadn't left the classroom yet. It was close to four but he still waited until the school ground had completely emptied. He didn't feel like meeting or talking to anyone today so he chose to stay low amongst the students. Thankfully people rarely noticed him, except one.

Kou, that is. He wouldn’t stop staring at the blond for one sec, whether he sensed something was wrong with him or still felt sensitive about their fight days ago. Either one Akihito didn’t really care. What he cared about now was Asami’s words yesterday, saying he would come no matter he likes it or not.

And that was why he was here, still sitting on his seat like there was glue stuck on his ass, planted it firm against the wooden chair. He stared blankly at the ceiling above him without saying anything, lips sealed tight like a zipper with a lock.

For the fifth time, his phone’s alarm went off, it was a quarter to four when he checked the clock. _He probably has went home_ , Akihito thought before standing up and picked up his sling bag, slung it across his chest like usual before jogging out of the classroom casually.

The last bell had rang, indicating that it was the last warning to tell the students to go home or else the front gate would be closed. Hearing that, Akihito fastened up his pace, arriving at the school ground not too long after that. After all, his class was only located on the second floor.

The front gate was visually clear to his eyes. There was not a single student standing there, meaning that the possibility of Asami showing up was probably below 50%. As he sighed a deep breath of relief, he ran the last remaining steps towards the front gate when some kind of a silhouette stopped him dead on his track.

The dark silhouette seemed familiar to him. It was tall, and the figure had also a wide body. Akihito gulped, _there’s no way right.._

With the last remaining of energy left in him, Akihito dared himself to run to main street without even looking back. He was so close on going out when,

“Akihito.”

Somehow.. just somehow, that voice succeed on stopping him, paralyzing him on his spot. That deep baritone voice was like a magical spell, the kind of spell that could bind your legs on your spot so you could not move. The blond didn’t dare to move an inch and just stayed there, not even bothering to turn his head to see what was coming because he already knew what it was.

Asami was standing behind him, had waited for him since ages ago, and now was walking towards him, seizing their remaining distances altogether.

When he felt the bigger presence was already so close to his smaller one, Akihito’s body stiffened. Even if there were still 5 centimetres left between them, the warmth from the older one had succeed on emitting and radiating towards the mangaka. That fact alone made him shiver. Who would have thought that meeting the person face to face like this could give him so much impact?

“Asami..”, Akihito called out weakly, “Just.. since when have you waited here?”

“I think.. an hour ago?”, Asami answered calmly as he placed his hand on the blond’s shoulder, “You wouldn’t pick up my call, so I chose to just wait here. That isn’t wrong, right?”

The guilt immediately ate him from the top to the bottom. But Akihito had to do this, both for the sake of Asami, and for him.

“Asami,”, Akihito finally turned around, darkening his expression as he did so, “, it isn’t necessary anymore for you to come here. We have broken up, haven’t we? For that, you don’t have to wait for me anymore, or meet me frequently anymore. I was thinking that maybe we could stay friends but.. I don’t think we _should_.”, _because I’m afraid I can’t help this feeling for you.._ he wanted to add, but prevented himself on doing so.

Just as Asami was about to open his mouth to say something, Akihito immediately cut whatever he was about to say with his own sayings, “So.. if you understand what I said, _please_ just do it. This is for the best. After all my manga has been finished and so our deal. Thank you for all of your help from the start until now. I really appreciate it.”, with that, Akihito slowly pulled the larger hand on his right shoulder down and turned around, probably to run away from the scene right away.

Until, a hand reached his right one and stopped it once more time. Even though it was only for a short time, Akihito felt like having déjà vu, but he sort of hoping for it.

“Takaba.”, that determined baritone voice called him, bold and strong. Yet it didn’t waver the determination Akihito had to go. It shouldn’t waver him to turn his back around. It _shouldn’t_.

Asami saw the blond shook his head weakly, yet it was so clear to him that the smaller body was starting to tremble under his touch. Seeing that, something churned the inside of his stomach immediately, causing him to weaken the grip he had on the blond. After what felt like ages, the older teen let him go, with a heavy heart and confusion that clearly colored his handsome features.

As if he was just free from his bindings, Akihito ran away immediately, freely, without looking back.

Asami stood there, thinking.

_If it’s just about me helping him, well, it had ended._

_But.._

* * *

 

He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how, he didn’t know what slipped into his mind to tell him to go here. Yes, here.

A grand great front gate was served in front of him, perfect with the huge building behind it. The familiar large building that he sometimes visited to meet a certain someone at random days. But since he didn’t have any kind of business related to that ‘certain someone’ anymore, he came for a different reason; purpose. It was his instinct that told his legs to run, told his mind to tell himself that he should go here.

As he contained his breath back, he walked inside cautiously, after all it was only his second time going inside. The first time was when he met Asami at the rooftop, not that it matter now.

He felt strangely lucky when he saw another familiar figure walking towards him, with all of his gracefulness and elegancy. _The other blond_ , he remembered, _I think his name is.._

“Sudou..”, he panted, “Sudou – san..”

Upon seeing Akihito, Sudou just smirked while continuously walking his way, “Oh, Takaba – san? Have you decided?”

“Yes..”, Akihito sharpened up his gaze and straightened up his posture, all to see the other student with the same eye-level.

“I need your help.” 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's just like I told you, didn't I? You will be happy here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so glad people enjoyed the last chapter! so here we are, i bring you the next chapter as i have promised, tho i know its delayed a looot-_-im sorry.. i know im helpless when it comes to divide which goes first, my school or my fanfictions. bcs i sure know how does it feel to be hung too long for a new chapter..  
> btw, this would end soon.. i hope u enjoy the story so far! here goes!!

Kou sighed a deep, frustrated sigh. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth pulled down to a frown. On the table, his hands supported his head by the forehead, his face faced down onto the ground. The smell of cappuccino didn't intrigued him, even until the ice had all melted inside it. Droplets of water had rolled down alongside the glass, making a circle of water underneath the glass. 

Unbeknownst to him, a set of brown irises had stared at him for some quiet time. It itched to be noticed; the owner pursed her mouth out to a pout. She also supported her jaw with her hands, observing the person across her with intense glare. The first half of the frappuccino beside her had gone, so oppositely different from the other drink.

For the umpteenth time she heard her boyfriend sighed, she gritted her teeth and voiced her question out, "Kou, baby, what's wrong? Something troubling you?"

Hearing the worry inside her feminine, sweet voice, Kou tilted his head upwards, just a little bit so that his eyes could surface to look at her, "It's nothing to worry about.. Sakura - chan.", he put on a convincing smile.

But that didn't look _that ___convincing to her sharp eyes.

She frowned, "Kou.. You know I really don't like it if you lie to me..", she faked a tear, making her already rounded eyes looked more rounded and glossy than before, "I'm not really trustworthy, am I?"

Ugh those eyes.. Kou groaned solemnly in his head, silently fell prey on those kitty-like eyes, "It's.. Nothing important. Really."

"But Kouuu..", she whined, "I'm your girlfriend, alright? I have the right to know every single thing about you, even down to the most useless thing,” she smiled brightly, "I will listen."

Seeing the positive reaction the girl gave him, he felt a heavy burden was just lifted up from his shoulders. He tilted his head upwards, facing the girl fully. The frown was now pulled into a fine, plain line. She breathed a sigh of relief; at least the frown had gone.

"There is this friend I have, he is a mangaka. Because of a project, he tried to date a _bo ___-girl, probably for his research on romance and stuffs. But.. We kinda fought and..", his voice trailed off, before continuing, "Anyway, to cut the long story short, I saw the two of them in front of our school just after the end of school. And..", Kou glanced at Sakura for a moment to see what she was thinking about it but then he decided to continue upon seeing the long-immersed face she had while listening, "They were arguing about something. I don't know what it was but I can see that it was something bad, judging by the look on his face and the tension that thickened around them.", he blurted out everything, his face grew more and more frustrated the more he continued on.

"The point is,” Kou huffed, "He's been down recently, and with that argument.. I'm positive his girlfriend is the cause. I'm worried.. But I don't know how to help him. He avoided me, and we became awkward and all.. I'm so stupid!"

The look on his face after he said that made Sakura frowned again. She leaned closer towards him, and put her right on his left's, "Kou.. You're his friend right? Like his one and only __best__ , best friend, right?", Kou looked up at her expectantly, and he saw the fire burnt inside her two pupils, "You know him better than anyone, and so does he. You trust him, and so does he. That kind of bond must have been strong that the two of you are still friends until now. And I don't think a single argument like that can break the friendship between you.", she smiled, a sweet one, "I'm sure, if you just talk to him properly, you can be friends again, and your concern about his relationship with his girlfriend can also be solved. It's a win-win situation, right?"

"Are you sure I can.. Do it?", Kou asked, hesitation clearly colored his voice.

"Of course!", she grinned, "After all, you are my boyfriend. And most importantly, you're _Kou ___. I'm sure you can do it."

The warmth that was emitting from her smile was enough to melt the coldness of his confusion. Kou relaxed instantly, it was as if he was stupid to even think about a right solution to this ridiculous problem. He was his friend _dammit ___, his freaking buddy and best, best pal. They argued a lot in the past, and this argument was no different than the others. He was sure they could overcome this as well.

"Thank you, Sakura - chan. I will treat you next time."

She let out a tongue, "You better!"

Kou was filled with a new kind of confidence. He would confront Akihito tomorrow, or later when he got home, or as soon as possible. _Hell ___, he would come to the blond if he passes here.

He leaned against his seat in delight, taking a sip from his abandoned drink that had gone too bland because all the ice had melted inside it. 

Everything somehow became brighter, clearer to his eyes. It was as if the dark, ugly fog that has disturbed his vision was cleared instantly upon hearing his girlfriend's motivation. He sighed delightfully as he took a sight around him.

Until, his gaze met a familiar figure walking along the street with someone he didn't know.

Kou straightened up his back as he leaned forward to look at them better. That striking blond hair and that fidgety way of walking, along with the school uniform he wore that was the same as his. _No way.. That's.. ___

"Aki?", he mumbled out, eyes wide in surprise upon meeting his friend in a place as crowded as this. As much as he was concerned, Akihito didn't like the idea of him being in the middle of sea of people, except if he was forced to. For example, going to the bookstore, or supermarket, or an anime fair.

But those three options.. Kou wasn't even sure if the blond's heading towards one of them.

"Kou, what's wrong?", Sakura followed his gaze and she immediately found the figure he was looking for, "Is that your friend?"

"Yes, he is..", Kou sharpened his eyes to look even better, "Where is he going?"

From the look of it, Akihito was obviously walking with someone, who had pretty much all his features except, it was in a beautiful kind of level, feminine, but still emitted that boy aura. They seemed to be talking to each other - the other blond wrapped his hand around Akihito's shoulder to show just how close they were - but it was also obvious that Akihito was uncomfortable. Kou smelled something fishy going on.

 

* * *

Akihito was unsure about what to he should do. The moment he told Sudou that he wanted a girlfriend - a replacement of the empty position since he had broken up with Asami, the blond immediately dragged him all the way pass the main street. Akihito didn't know where he would bring him to, but somehow Aki just let him be. Besides, he didn't even know what he should do from now on. So, even though in the end he wouldn't get a single girl, he decided it would be best to just get wasted on a broken heart.

He didn't even realize that his separation with Asami had brought another emotion to his fragile, innocent heart.

It was in that moment, where Asami held him from going on even further. Akihito didn't dare himself to look back, because for whatever reason it was, he was sure he would break into tears if he even takes a glance on Asami's expression upon hearing his demand that he wanted to break up.

It was as if Asami doesn't want _this ___to end. Doesn't want _them ___to end.

The thought and the memories of the things he said to the older teen had weighted his heart more than he'd expected. Who would ever thought that their short relationship could bring this much impact to him? If Akihito had known before, he wouldn't _dare ___himself to ask Asami for help.

Or even try to know him.

Akihito immediately snapped out of it as he felt his hand was tugged a little bit stronger than before. He pulled his two hazel eyes upwards to meet the offender, only to be met by Sudou's pair of brown eyes. 

The blond narrowed his eyes, and his mouth pursed into a pout as he spoke, "What's wrong? Why do you look so unhappy? Look, I am helping you!"

Akihito sported himself a - fake - smile, "No.. It's just... Um.. I'm not sure where we are going so I'm just.. Confused.", he stuttered out.

Without even listening to the hesitation that rested in his voice, Sudou broke into a wide, convincing grin, "Just trust me in this, okay? I'm sure you will feel much, much happier after this.", he then shifted his vision towards Akihito's garments, and once again, narrowing his eyebrows, "But first, I would have to change you a little bit."

Akihito didn't have the chance to protest when a set of hands messed his striking blond hair, making it look messier than before. The mangaka was also struck dumbfounded when Sudou moved his slender fingers to pop two top buttons of his school shirt, and he even pulled the shirt's hem out of Aki's uniform pants. He pulled the school tie, and took Akihito's sling bag from his shoulder.

Stepping back, Sudou looked at Aki with a satisfied sigh, "Now, isn't this better?"

"W-What better?", Akihito asked, after being petrified for a full 3 minutes of whatever Sudou had done to him.

The other blond didn't even bother to answer him before he pushed him harshly to the alleyway near a tall building in the middle of the city. Akihito yelped at the sudden aggressiveness he received but decided to just get on with it. 

Sudou then motioned him to go inside through what-seemed-like-a back door. Akihito was about to protest but a hand that kept on pushing him from his back prevented him on doing so. 

Once they were in, Akihito was faced with a long corridor, a little bit dim with little lights lightning the way. The sound of faint music was heard at the end of the corridor, and Akihito couldn't really help himself to hold in a gulp. 

"Sudou - san..", Akihito started, "What is this place?"

"Oh, Takaba - san, you will find it out soon.", Sudou let a small smile shaped along the line of his lips before urging Akihito to walk to where the noise originated.

Akihito hesitantly complied, moving his legs one by one to stride pass the corridor. It felt as if they were in a tunnel, a long, dark tunnel that sometimes gave Akihito the creeps. __Just where does Sudou bring me to?__

Everything was answered when a door was swung right for him. 

Akihito widened up his eyes as if it would help him to look better.

The beating of the music, the crowd of people that were dancing like crazy at a spacious space, a long table with a shelves filled with various bottles, a guy wearing a uniform that held the bottle in his hands chatting with a girl wearing a tight fitting dress, and the distinctive smell of cigarettes and alcohol that lingered on the thin air.

Yes, it was indeed just like what Sudou had said. Akihito immediately recognized the place.

"A club?", Akihito answered his own question with a mouth-gaping expression, "Why do you bring me here?"

"It's just like I told you, didn't I? You will be happy here.", Sudou spoke, his eyes glinting sadistically and unfortunately, Akihito missed it, "This crowd of people are all desperate ones. They crave for happiness, so they throw their sorrow here, drowning themselves in an euphoria only a club can give."

Akihito gulped down once again, suddenly feeling both of his legs rooted to the ground. He had listened to his mother's advice at least once or twice in his life, and he was sure going to a nightclub before you are 20 is a big no-no on the old woman's rules. The blond suddenly felt guilty, after all he had crossed the lines, even if he didn't know it at first.

Sudou was once again the one who helped him to move. They walked pass a mass of people together, Sudou never letting go of Aki in case if he gets sandwiched by the people they passed through. The mangaka wouldn't be very pleased, would he?

Sudou apparently took him to the bar, which was located at the corner of the club. Good thing it was still evening a little bit to night, so there was rarely any person hanging around there.

"Hello, Tsukki.", Sudou greeted casually.

"Yo, Shuu!", the bartender replied back with a wave of hand, "Long time no see. Where've you been? Busy with school?"

"Yeah.. Something along that line.", he then gave him a small smile.

Akihito looked at the two's banter and finally concluded that they looked just like an old.. Acquaintances. They spoke so friendly and familiarly towards each other that questions had started popping up in Aki's mind once again. _Who's this guy? Why does he know Sudou? Why does Sudou- ___

"Oh? Who is this?", Akihito immediately jumped on his spot as he realized that the question was pointed right at him. He refocused his vision so that he was looking at the bartender right now that looked at him with a questioning look. As he was about to speak, Sudou raced him.

"He's just a friend.", he answered convincingly and Aki could feel the burden on his shoulders lifted up just a little bit. "Where's Mayu?"

"Mayu? Oh, she hasn't come yet. Want me to call her?"

"That helps.", Sudou smiled once again before the bartender turned around and picked his cell phone from his pocket. 

Akihito watched as he talked busily on the phone, but he couldn't really hear what he was saying thanks to the high volume on the speakers of the club.

He was startled when he felt a cold, watery surface hit his face, and he immediately backed off to know what that was. An image of Sudou handing him a tall glass of brown liquid was registered to his brain as he calmed his paranoid heart to stop beating off the rhythm every single time something hit him.

"Here,", Sudou offered, "Help yourself."

"No.. Thanks. I don't drink.", Akihito refused politely, "After all.. I'm underage."

Sudou broke out into a laughter that didn't make Akihito feel any more comfortable than he already was. The mangaka only looked at the other student strangely, as he played with his fingers anxiously.

"Of course I know you stupid!", Sudou answered a little bit louder, defeating the loudness of the music, "It's just an iced tea! You sure are thirsty, aren't you? I'm treating you!"

Akihito looked at the offered glass suspiciously before finally took it from the blond's hand. He stared at it for awhile and he suddenly felt the need to drink it. Maybe it was because of his nervousness that his throat had gone dry.

So, without any warning, the mangaka took a gulp of the drink, letting the cool water washed the back of his throat. The cool sensation felt so good inside his dry mouth and he let out a satisfied sigh. 

Sudou watched as Aki sipped another shot and he silently smirked in the dark.

His smirk equaled to those of the devils.

Akihito drank the glass till the water's gone. He sat on the bar stool then, suddenly feeling that his legs had became a little weak handling his weight. 

The mangaka didn't know since when but his body felt a little bit tired each minutes passed. It felt as if his muscles have stopped working, and his brain tells him to go to sleep.

Sudou glanced at the person beside him as he realized that Akihito had fallen asleep. 

Fast.

 

* * *

Akihito felt his consciousness seeps in the next moment he tried opening his eyes. He felt his eyelids grew to a ton when he tried to flutter it open, but he tried anyways. As his senses slowly came back to him, he felt that there was this weight that was on his stomach. He tilted his head to see what that was and his eyes immediately registered a sight of a blond girl straddling him.

She had the eyes of blue and a cupid bow's lips. Her blond hair flowed freely down around her shoulders, some wave curled in a cute way. She wore a short dress that had this circle way-too-big collar that showed the cleavage of her breasts, which were big, too. Her hands were already roaming along Akihito's chest - which - was already opened and freed from his shirts. 

Akihito was honestly terrified at the thought of what this girl had done to him when he was unconscious but his foggy mind didn't let him think of any other word to speak up.

Her eyes twinkled as he saw him waking up, her lips curled into a sweet smile, "Oh? You're finally awake! Hello, Akihito - chan."

The blond was far from responsive when he only blinked in return, the dim lights hurting his eye. “Shuu – chan told me you wanna have some fun so here we are!”, she spoke, her voice sweet like honey, “I’m sorry we have to introduce ourselves like this. Te-he!”

Akihito still wasn’t sure on what was happening until a hand suddenly grabbed his lower region. The blond yelped in surprise and he immediately shot a glare downwards, the alarm in his body went off. She looked back at him expectantly and since she received that panic look, she giggled, “Don’t worry, Akihito – chan. I will make you feel really good…”, with that, she slid her lithe body off his stomach and crawled downwards so that her face was on the same level as Akihito’s pelvis area.

Akihito cringed at the sight of her polished nails grabbing his zipper, slowly pulling it down to reveal his dark brown boxer he wore since this morning. Her eyelids fluttered up, before smiling sweetly one more time. Her hands moved towards Aki’s waistband, as she slowly pulled it down to-

“Stop right there.”

That familiar baritone voice brought a sense of calmness to Aki’s wavering heart. His hazel eyes lit up, looking at the source of that voice. A tall, big figure of a black-haired man with piercing golden eyes welcomed him the moment he landed his gaze on the little opening of the door at the corner of the dark room.

Upon realization, Akihito’s eyes started to swell in tears, his hands urged to touch Asami. But he defiantly cursed himself the moment he realized that he could not move his body, there must be something in a drink he drank before. 

The girl yelped, and immediately climbed down hurriedly to save herself. From behind Asami, Sudou could be seen trying so hard to talk to him, but he was manhandled by Suoh who apparently had come there. 

“Asami – senpai! It’s not what you think it is!”, Mayu sobbed, her hands tried to defend herself as she pleaded for mercy.

The look on his golden eyes was mad and threatening. The poor girl shivered at the realization that compared to his presence, she was just a small creature that could not help herself.

With harshness attached, Asami shoved her to the side, “Get out of my way.”

The paralyzed Aki could only look at him as he strode closer towards where he laid. Asami softened up his eyes – as to not scare Akihito – and slowly knelt in front of him. 

“Akihito, let’s go home.”

The tears finally fell down and rolled on his cheeks. The happiness that felt so overwhelming finally overflowed. 

Asami slowly circled Akihito’s shoulders with one hand, and slipped the other under Akihito’s knees. He lifted the blond with fine easiness as Aki sobbed in his chest.

Sudou looked at the scene in horror from the door, stepping aside when Asami silently demanded for him to clear the way.

“This is intolerable, Sudou Shuu.”, he spoke venomously as he continued making his way towards the door.

Suoh only huffed grumpily in his face before releasing him and tailed Asami to the exit. 

Now that everyone was gone, Sudou’s body slid down lifelessly onto the ground, and he stared at the wall across him with empty stare.

_Who’d ever thought that Asami Ryuichi would actually come to save the boy’s ass? ___

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you realized, i put in a scene from a popular manga as well, tho i would not tell u guys since u r all fangirls u should know about it:b  
> I do not own the Finder Series and the manga that inspired me in this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for coping up with me from the very start of this story until the end. I really appreciate every comments or previews or opinions you guys give me through the chapters. I love you!  
> Self beta'ed, hope you enjoy!

Akihito immediately glued his eyes onto the cold-glassed window of the car the moment Asami had seated him on his reserved seat by the driver's seat. He didn't even flinch when the sound of the car door being slammed shut beside him was audible to his earshot. Seconds later, the engine started, and before he knew it, Asami had driven them out of the parking lot of the nightclub.

There was a deafening, pregnant silence that stretched between them as the journey went on. Akihito watched the streetlights that looked more like little dots flew as the car went by, evidently trying so hard to distract himself away from the thought of talking with Asami. Sometimes he would dare to focus on the reflection of the driver that was reflected on the window by his side just to look at his current expression, but he soon pushed down that intention at the fear of them meeting eye-contact. Even if it was still through the reflection, it would be too damn embarrassing and awkward.

On the other hand, Asami was trying to control himself by clutching even harder on the steering wheel. He had saved Akihito from that bastard Sudou, and even though the blond had told them to break up earlier that afternoon, his expression when he knew Asami was the one who saved him was enough to prove Akihito's dislikes of him wrong. So then, what was the problem? Why did he want to break up with him? Asami began to divide his mind into two parts, one part focused on the main road, while the other tried to dig in for some relevant reasons. Or did Sudou take part in influencing him? What did Sudou tell Aki about him?

Those questions kept piling up until Asami couldn't contain it anymore in his head. His heart throbbed at the persistent urge to find out Akihito's reasons, to find out what's bothering inside his mind.

And like urging him to ask Aki already, the two of them were suddenly faced with night traffic, effectively halting the car's movement and lengthened the time they had in each other's presences.

Asami ran his eyes towards the blond that sat wordlessly beside him, and slowly placed his palm on top of his shoulder.

Akihito jumped at the sudden touch he received from the older teen. Never had he thought that Asami would ever initiate such contact, or any conversation whatsoever. Still shocked by this, he sat still and frozen on his seat, didn't even give any signal that he would ever turn his head to look at Asami.

But Asami was having none of it. Silently, the hand that grabbed Aki by the shoulder tightened up its hold, and by seconds pulled the upper body so it rotated towards him. Asami watched as Akihito—still petrified—looked over at him, eyes obviously unfocused and casted down.

“Akihito,”, Asami called, very careful as if Akihito would be hurt once his voice reaches to him, “Can I ask you someth-“

“Asami!” Akihito hastily cut him off, his eyes blown wide and an expression of utter panic drew itself across his face, “I- Thank you for saving me!”

“But Aki-“

“I know it’s just so stupid of me to go there, even though I know it’s bad to go there, but I just can’t help it you know, since Sudou – san urged me to go there, and in the end I just went there…”

“Aki-“

“But I am seriously thankful that you were there! I seriously don’t know what to do if you weren’t there! And also I don’t know what the girl wanted when she sat on top of me… there! And-“

“Akihito!” Asami intentionally raised his voice, apparently trying to jump the boy once more while shutting up his pointless blabbering at once, “Can you just be quiet, for a minute. I want to ask you something, and you should talk once I tell you to, get it?”

Utterly shocked, Akihito only nodded twice. His eyes still wide, his mouth shut in a thin grim line.

“Listen,” Asami sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose for a second, before continuing, “I just want to know the exact reason for your want to break up.”

Just as Akihito was about to ask, Asami placed one index finger in front of his lips, “Answer this question sufficiently. No more blabbering, okay?”

Once the finger was out from the front of his lips, Akihito let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding for some quiet time now. It took him more time to think however, judging by the way his eyes immediately moved upwards as if he was thinking hard. His lips pursed into a frown, as he raked his mind for some ‘sufficient’ answer.

As the minutes ticked by, Asami only stared at him, waited for him both patiently and impatiently. Patient, because he was sure his boy needed to think for an answer to convince him, and impatiently, because he couldn’t wait any longer for an explanation.

For the longest time in his entire life, Akihito finally stared back at him. His face looked less pale than before, indicating that he was—probably—done thinking, “Asami… I…”

Just then, the traffic in front of them started moving, and as much as he hated it, Asami also had to get his hands back on the steer and went on just like the other cars.

Akihito peeked curiously towards Asami, and he swore he could see the older teen’s lips tch-ed and swore under his breath. The blond ran his eyes back towards his lap; his mental suddenly told him to not talk anymore, to just hold in whatever it was he had in his mind.

But fuck his mental, Akihito still went through it.

“To be honest… I…” Akihito started, his face flushed slowly as he continued, “…don’t want to break up with… you…”

The sudden brake Asami stepped on made Akihito’s upper body leaned forward, his face almost hitting the window in front of him. Fully surprised by that action, Akihito whipped his head towards the amateur driver, and irritatingly, yelled, “What was that for?! Do you want to kill m-“

“Is that true, Akihito?” Asami’s voice came out harsh and demanding, controlling and commanding and all of the sudden; Akihito was once again petrified by it. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, the crease almost reached the same level as his eye, indicating that he wanted the answer now.

The stare Asami threw at him felt so uncomfortable. It almost felt like Asami had known everything, and now asking him just to reassure himself that his assumption was correct.

Inhaling an amount of breath, Akihito held it in as he nodded his head slowly, his eyes were cast downward shyly as he felt the embarrassment started filling up his entire presence. Why does it feel embarrassing for him, he didn’t know.

Asami didn’t further any conversation, and so, Akihito felt the need to continue, “I don’t hate you, Asami, that’s for sure. But, the real reason why I asked you to break up with me is because…”, he gulped down the lump that was suddenly built inside his throat uncomfortably, before speaking up once again, picking where he had left off, “…well, honestly for me, it’s because I have known that you have been engaged.”

Akihito shut his eyes altogether, his body reflexively readied itself for some yelling he would get, but that, never rained down upon him. Instead, he was faced with a surprised Asami. His black pupil dilated into slits, and his mouth parted just a little bit, enough to show a set of white teeth.

Akihito was utterly confused, _why is he so surprised? Do I catch it the wrong way?_

“Seriously,” Asami sighed, “Where did you hear that?”

“Sudou told me…” Akihito blinked several times, and then continued, “He said you were already engaged with a girl from the same academy as yours.”

Asami was about to say something but as Akihito opened his mouth once again, the older teen respectively closed his mouth, “I imagine she would be perfect for you, so… I’m thinking it would be best for us to break up.”, he lifted up his face, and surprisingly, showed him his best—faked—smile, “And after all, our relationship is only based on a deal right? I have finished up the romance manga so…”

Akihito’s voice trailed off, and eventually, the annoying and awkward silence came back down upon them once again, claiming them in its uncomfortable embrace since no one was able to speak a word.

 Asami—fortunately—was wise enough to break the silence for them. He rotated his body to face the blond boy, and he once again fixated his eyes onto Akihito’s. He breathed out a sigh, and when he was opening his mouth, Akihito was oddly anticipating for whatever words that were about to come.

“What if,” Asami started, “I tell you that all of that is a lie?”

Hearing that, Akihito whipped his head towards him, once again trapped in another round of eye-contact between them. His expression changed immediately to those of confused ones, before his mouth parted slowly to form a word of “what?”

Asami leaned closer to him, and he gradually his head moving towards the one side of Akihito’s head, his mouth reaching to whisper into the mangaka’s ear, “What if what you have heard—about me getting engaged and all—is a lie? What would you do? Do you still want to break up with me, then?”

Akihito involuntarily shivered upon listening to that soft, honey-dripped, silk-liked, deep baritone voice that Asami sent to him directly to his ear. The warmth that was emitting from the breath alone was enough to make him weak down to his knees, but now since it was accompanied by the voice as well, he might as well melt inside Asami’s warm embrace instead.

His hazel eyes dropped, and the heat silently crept onto his face, covering his cheekbones with the color of a lovely red. His body trembled under the bigger presence, and suddenly, he found it harder to breath. His heart pacing up, his breathes became short pants in a minute.

Akihito didn’t know what to answer; he didn’t know what Asami wanted for an answer. Because it was so clear from the start that their relationship would end as soon as he finishes his manga, and when the deal was over, they would break up and go on with their life. And now there they were, close and hot and in each other’s presence, pressing further on what was the become of their relationship. The answer was so obvious: they should break up. Akihito knew that, Akihito knew that but still…

“No…”, his voice came out as a breathy whisper, but still audible enough to be heard by Asami’s sharp ears, “Then… I don’t want to break up.”

Asami pulled back, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter under the dim light the streetlights provided for them from the outside, “Are you sure?”

Akihito simply nodded, before slowly lifting up his gaze, to meet with Asami’s.

It felt like the time stretched for them, and suddenly, everything felt like it was on slow motion. Akihito wasn’t even sure if it was just because of the heat of the moment that his imagination could run that wild, but somehow, he could see a genuine smile crept up to Asami’s tight lips, showing him an entire new side of his boyfriend. Seeing him smiling urged him to smile too, and so he did, replying him with his best smile he’d ever wear in his entire life.

“Asami,” Akihito was the one who broke the silence now, his smile never leaving him, “Is it really all a lie? Is it okay for me to still be in a relationship with you?”

“It is all a lie.” Asami answered him, the once gloomy eyes now lit up into those amused ones, “The next time you hear Sudou talk, I advice you it would be best to not trust him that easily.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s just like that. Untrustworthy. I have had several cases with him which would be uninteresting to be discussed.”

Akihito nodded in understanding, before sliding his hands timidly around Asami’s neck and lifted himself up to kiss him. Asami apparently was startled by the sudden act he received from the blond, but once that sweetest, shy smile stretched below Akihito’s nose, Asami couldn’t help but showed him a playful smirk, the kind of smirk he used to tease someone. And apparently, he used that kind of smirk for one person only.

“What was that for?” Asami teased.

“You haven’t answered my second question.” Akihito pouted, his lips jutted out as he did so.

Asami chuckled in reply, before leaning closer to his lover that was clinging onto him and kissed him back on the lips—a peck though, “It’s okay. I, too, have wanted to be in a real relationship in you, not based on our deal. So it’s mutual then.”

Hearing that, Akihito’s face flushed in excitement. His eyes blown wide and the smile stretched even wider than before. His heart pounded harder than before, and the happiness that was blooming in his chest felt too much to be contained.

Pouring out all the happiness he bore inside his chest, Akihito jumped onto Asami and hugged him even tighter, “I- I love you!” he yelled right to Asami’s ears, and the older teen was rather jolted up by the sudden confession.

“Where did you learn that?” Asami chuckled out and started snaking his hands around the blond’s slim waist, hugging him back.

“Am I not supposed to say it to the person I want to have a relationship with?” he pulled back, and glared at Asami, as if wanting to scold him and prove his point that he was right, “All the heroines in shoujo mangas do that to their boyfriends!”

For the first time of the night, Asami laughed out loud. Akihito looked at him, a little bit puzzled by his sudden outburst. Asami didn’t explain any further to him though. He only buried his face to Akihito’s neck area, inhaling his scent so that it was planted right in his nostrils before muttering something on his chest.

His voice resonated through his shirt, and Akihito shivered at that. But it was not the only thing to cause tremor on his body. It was because of what Asami muttered out. Even though it was a little bit muffled, Akihito could still hear it.

 

_‘I love you too.’_

* * *

 

“Ah… ah… Asa-mi...” he grabbed onto Asami’s shoulders tighter as he felt he was so close to cum. His toes curled up against the sheets as the ministrations he received from Asami kept on coming, urging him to reach his climax.

It was when the third finger inserted inside his asshole did he cum so furiously onto the bed sheets. Akihito dropped his weight back to the bed as he panted hastily, his breathes uneven and his heart pounded achingly inside his chest.

As he regained his breathings, he watched as Asami stood up from between his legs to walk to the nearest cabinets inside the large, luxurious room, only to retrieve a pack of condoms in his right hand. The older teen walked back towards the edge of the bed and crawled to him, eventually setting his body looming over his lover.

Asami picked one out of the many and ripped it perfectly on the side. As he was about to put it around his penis, his eyes caught the stare that Akihito threw at him, so he generously replied the stare back with his own.

“What is it?” Asami finally asked, after the longest time he had put to simply stare at the boy below him.

The blond bit his lip briefly, and the action was caught red-handed by Asami, "Just speak it out. What is it?"

"Umm... That.. Uhh- condom..", he stuttered out the name of the mentioned item like it was a taboo word, "Uhhm.. Are you.. Going to.. Put it on your...?", he let his voice trailed off, the blush invaded his whole face, making him looked like an overheated tomato.

Asami ran his eyes to the thing in his hand, and shot Akihito a lustful glare, "Of course. Or.. Would you rather having me without it?", his voice smooth as silk, his eyes gleaming with hot desire and promises of pleasure.

Akihito abruptly grabbed the pillow beside him to hide his face; his voice soft and sounded unclear but still audible, "Um.. I want to.. Feel.. It.. Directly so.."

The pillow was taken harshly from the blond and he cried at the loss. But his concentration was back to Asami when those gold, molten eyes stared at him widely, his pupils dilated to little dots as he exhaled his warm breath on Akihito's nose, growling lowly, "Damn it Aki. You're so.."

Without even finishing his word, Asami shoved his cock in, silencing Akihito immediately at the fullness of his big shaft. Two hazel eyes opened wide, his mouth gaped as he screamed in pure ecstasy. The stretch was killing him, but the pain somehow was also accompanied by the pleasure, enough pleasure to actually cover up the pain in his bottom.

Asami was big, too big for his hole and he was afraid he could not satisfy the older teen. He shoved the pain to the lowest pit of his stomach as he held in another shout. Asami had always done everything for him to this very point. He prioritized him. Fulfill his needs before his, which Akihito respected more than anything.

Because of that, Akihito wanted to actually turn the tables around, changes it around so that it was his turn to satisfy him, to give him as much pleasure as he always gave him.

But unknowingly even for him, the penetration also felt... Good. He didn't even know who was satisfying who at this point.

On the other hand, Asami felt like he was going to burst at any second. The crampness, the narrowed hole he just penetrated just suck him in like a vacuum. It felt like it was going to milk him dry, to milk him for all he's worth. But Asami held it, he held the desire down to fuck the boy raw and hot. He let the blond adjust to his size, coming fully to the realization that they were actually connected by the first time, without the condom of course.

Akihito moved his hand to his bottom, so slowly and weakly as he tried to catch up his ragged breath. He touched the clit of his asshole, which was currently connecting to Asami's penis.

The older teen immediately turned his head towards his lover when he heard a weak laugh coming from below. When he did, all he could see was the bright, a little bit weak smile, that plastered under the nose of the mangaka.

Akihito smiled as sweetly as he could at him, before muttering out, "It's.. It's in.. Huh?", he let out a breath as he continued, "I.. I did it.. Asami.. I did it.."

The expression on his face tugged all the strings inside Asami's heart altogether. Without warning, the older teen pushed his hips down to the very hilt, hitting that spot which could make Akihito's mind blown wide. As Asami fastened up his pace, Akihito's ragged breathing and moans filled the room as it gradually became rhytmical with the older man's moving hips.

Sweat glistened on their skin as they kissed each other all over again. Drawing more and more love bites on each other's skin as the penetration kept on continuing in the background.

"Ah.. Asami- I can't-", he ripped his mouth from the other's as he pleaded for release, his voice becoming hoarser than before.

"Cum.. You may cum.. Aki..", Asami muttered out.

Both cummed at the same time. Thick, white ropes of cum staining Akihito's stomach, while the other's was being filled into the inside of the blond's convulsing ass.

He didn’t know why, but somehow, the feeling of something warm trickling down inside his bottom felt so, so comfortable. It warmed his heart.

Asami slowly pulled out his cock and Akihito moaned out when it moved lazily out of his ass.

Akihito watched as his boyfriend laid on his back at his side, panting hard from the orgasm they just overcame from. The blond closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time in their weird relationship, he felt so done, so accomplished.

Slowly, his hand reached out to Asami’s, and it held it. Asami was startled by the sudden act but he just let Akihito be. They stayed there, silent, for some minutes, just catching their breathes while enjoying the sound of each other’s.

Finally, Akihito broke off the silence, “So... we’re now lovers?”

“Of course.” Asami answered briefly.

“Are you sure?”, Akihito asked once again, “After all it doesn’t look like you really like me. Um... I mean-“

Akihito was cut off when a kiss was suddenly planted on his sweating forehead. He opened his eyes wide in surprised at that and he whipped his head to look at Asami.

Asami growled out, “Don’t doubt me.”, he laid back on his back as he continued, “After all, the things I did to help you to finish your manga were only a cover for me so that I can have you.”

The possessiveness that poured down from his voice made Akihito’s heart clenched. The happiness was once again overwhelmed his whole presence as he jumped onto Asami, circling his hands around his neck as he buried his face on Asami’s chest. He smiled, and almost squealed as his own heart screamed beneath his chest.

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you!_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never tell you guys how thankful I am to get my stories being read. It was such a great experience to write this story, and even though this still has its ups and downs, i really appreciate you who still wants to read this till the end.  
> For this chapter, I want to make them look like they're hopelessly in love with each other so there you go: cheesy, cliche confessions coming out from our boys /facepalms/ and absolutely, terribly ooc:( im so sorry!!  
> and i was so lazy writing the lemon part so... yeah.. there you have it... crappy lemon scenes..  
> even until this story ends, I still don't own the Finder Series.  
> See you in my next story!  
> love!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a snippet of the scene where Kou helped Aki in the club. It's not really necessary to read this though, just for those of you who's curious about it.  
> But I can't help but put a little bit scene from our beloved couple at the end. I don't know how to actually end this chapter and there you have it, a lazy written scene, which isn't really related to the actual storyline of the chapter, hmph (sounding totally not sorryXD).  
> Self-beta'd.

"Kou?” the girl called, but she was obviously ignored when the person she was calling didn’t turn his attention towards her, "Kou!” she tried again, now raising the volume of her voice.

When the other still played feign ignorance towards her, she irritatingly grabbed his shoulder and easily flipped his body to face her. Kou—who was just about to counter her back with a shout—ceased down his intention immediately upon seeing the obvious anger that shone from his girlfriend's eyes; her teeth gritted hard to hold in an annoyed shriek.

Kou softened his expression, before responding with a "what is it?"

Hearing the casual response she got, Sakura spat, "That should be my line! What are you doing?! Why did you suddenly leave the cafe? In fact you almost left me there!” she complained.

Kou looked utterly confused, but then immediately remembered his clumsy action towards her girlfriend. Since he saw Aki walking into the club with a stranger earlier, he couldn't just stay there and watch everything that most likely would turn bad to his blond best friend. So, he really did walk out of the cafe, just in time when Sakura got out of the toilet. 

And now her anger was reasonable for him. Sighing, he took hold of the girl's hand that was on his shoulder earlier and put it down. Not even letting it go first, Kou spoke gently, "I’m sorry, but I just saw my friend walking into there.” he pointed towards the main adult attraction that was the club, before furrowing his eyebrows, "I’m afraid something bad might happen to him. I know he isn't the kind of person who would go in there, especially since his company doesn't look that trustworthy to me."

Sakura only looked at him for a second, before glancing towards the place awkwardly with her rounded brown eyes. After several seconds passed, she looked back at her boyfriend once again. The anger in her eyes had dissipated, but another fire replaced it in Kou's eyes. She tightened up the hold she had on his hand as she hissed, "why didn't you say so?! Let’s go!"

With that, she swiftly led her boyfriend, ripping their way through the mass of people. Her swift movement almost made Kou lost her but after several circumstances they had on the way to get there; they eventually reached the building, the nightclub that stood tall just like the other skyscrapers in the city of Tokyo.

Kou was lost staring at it for a little while before focusing his entire attention towards the front door. It was unsurprisingly deserted, lack of people, which was a great relief for Kou. Sakura looked at her boyfriend first, before tightening up her grasp. Kou didn’t know why but his girl seemed to be more eager to get in there. _But, whatever_. He immediately wiped out the doubts he had on his girlfriend as he approached the doors, which was securely guarded by two, bulky men that looked… honestly terrifying for him, and too big to take on.

Kou stepped forward, gently pushing Sakura so she was standing behind him. The boy casually walked, but then a large palm suddenly halted his movement. Dread suddenly filled Kou’s very mental as he dared himself to look up, only to be met with the stone-like face of one of the guard, “We don’t allow kids to go in there, ya’ hear me?”

If he could be honest with himself right then, he would turn around and run. But knowing that his friend was in there, and that his girlfriend was behind him—most likely anticipating on what he was going to do to handle the situation, Kou was technically sandwiched by the two. Bracing himself, he threw off his most arrogant face, and spat, “Kids or not, I’m also a customer. If you’d please let me pas-“

Before he could finish up his words, a fist suddenly made contact with his cheek, and to his maximum displeasure, it went on a fast pace. The impact threw his face to one side, before pulling his body as well to the concrete ground. Kou fell ungracefully onto the pavement, getting his face face-planted on the hot cement. It happened too fast, too fast for him to grasp.

Footsteps echoed approaching him, and eventually his face was pulled to look at Sakura’s face, the worries was so clear on her face. Kou couldn’t comprehend what would be her next action before he pulled the boy up and stood up, abruptly. Kou could see she was walking towards the guard; the heels under the soles of her shoes stomped against the ground angrily.

To his utter surprise, the girl confidently walked towards the guards, and pointed her manicured index finger to the guard that punched him earlier, her pose hot and arrogant, “How dare you hit him like that!”

Kou immediately stood up and half-ran to the girl, intending to pull her out of their reaches but what happened in front of him surprised him further. The guard she just pointed out exclusively with her finger backed out, even beneath those sunglasses, he could see his eyes widen, “K-Kazumi – sama! Why…?”

_‘Sama’?_ Kou shook his head as he hastily reached out to her girlfriend.

“We are just going to handle some business in there! No need to punch him like that!” she yelled, eyes growing piercer with every seconds passed, “Now I expect you to let us in and don’t you dare let father know about this!”

As Kou finally stood by her side, her hand suddenly found its way towards Kou’s. After the guards hesitantly opened up the way for them as wide as possible, Sakura immediately pulled his hand, leading him once again to pass on the once securely guarded entrance. _Pff, who would ever thought that those guards could fall prey under a high-school girl?_ Kou snorted.

As they were walking through the corridor, Sakura suddenly turned around to face her boyfriend. Her other hand reached out towards Kou’s cheeks—the area that was hit by the guard—and with a frown, she asked, “Are you okay?”

Kou smiled, covering her hand with his on his cheek, “Do not worry about me. Now, first thing first!” he jerked his head to the inside of the club, and the girl nodded. The pair immediately rushed inside.

The first thing that was revealed to them was the spacious, grand dance floor. Even though it was just the start of evening, it was already occupied by a quiet amount of people, judging by his eyes alone. The smell of various alcohol hit him, as well as different brands of cigarettes. Kou immediately covered his nose as he pulled the girl away, leading them to the darker part of the club.

“Sakura?”

The girl whose name was mentioned reflexively turned her head around. Her rounded brown eyes were defiantly met with a giant figure with plain, short blond hair that was cut just above his ears. His eyes sharp as he observed the girl he just called, and also the boy who evidently holding hands with her right now.

Upon seeing the person, Kou stiffened up; the chill immediately ran up and down through his spine. His hand lifelessly slipped off of her girlfriend’s as she intentionally let it go, running cheerily towards the bigger person that stood still on his spot as he waited for the girl to approach him.

“Suoh – nii!!” she called rather loudly, before throwing her whole weight onto the newcomer, trusting the older teen would catch her before she falls. Truth be told, he caught her, her body even barely touched the ground.

As he helped her standing up straight on her two feet, he sent a glare towards her before speaking, “What are you doing here? And…”, he lifted up his gaze, fixating his eyes on the black-haired boy that was staring at him as well; his face as pale as a ghost as soon as his eyes fell upon him, “What is he doing here? Or don’t tell me he was the one who ask you to come here with him?”

Hearing such accusation thrown at him, Kou braced himself as he stepped forward, approaching the older teen that was currently staring down at him, “Suoh – san! Could you tell me Asami – san’s phone number?” he asked; raising his voice a little bit to beat the loud thumping of the speakers, “Or could you at least call him for me? I need to tell him something.”

At that, Suoh visibly quirked an eyebrow, “Huh? Why is that?”

“Akihito,” Kou answered abruptly, “I don’t know why but… I have a feeling he’s in some sort of danger… Now, could you please call him?”

Seeing the determination flashed across those two gray eyes, Suoh immediately fished his phone out of his pants pocket as he swiftly dialed the number. Sakura watched as her big brother gave the phone to her boyfriend, his face stoic and mouth sealed in a tight grim line.

Kou grabbed the phone and plastered it to his phone. With each tensed breathes he waited until the other line was connected.

“Asami-“

“Asami – san!” Kou raced him, not even bothering for him to finish his greeting, “Umm… I’m Akihito’s friend and uh… I need your help.”

As the other line was about to answer, Kou—once again—cut him off effectively,   
“It’s about Aki.”

“What about him?” Asami answered, his deep baritone voice sounded tensed even through the microphone of his phone.

“I saw him going into a club with someone I have never seen before so I followed him. It seems this person wants to do something bad for Aki. I’m worried so…” his voice trailed off as his eyes ran upwards, trying to produce any convincing words and relevant answers. Within 5 seconds, he regained back his voice as he continued, “…you know what? I don’t really know what’s your problem with Aki but if you want to solve it now’s the chance. Just for your information, he’s been down lately. And I have this strong feeling that you’re the lone cause. I’m not gonna forgive ya’ easy if you don’t fix that frown out of that idiot’s face.”

As the senior didn’t give any indication to answer, Kou spoke, “I’m gonna wait here and try my best to watch over him. You’d better get here before I even know it!” with that, he hung up the phone, and huffed.

Suoh took the phone back from the teen as he spoke, “I don’t know you’re that brave enough to talk to Asami like that.”

Kou only grinned at that, taking that in as a compliment rather than otherwise. A sense of strong pride immediately overwhelmed him as he spoke, “When it comes down to that _blondie_ idiot, I could just do and be anything; though I will pretty much regret the consequences later.”

Chuckling, Suoh only smirked at them, before running his eyes away to look at his younger sister. Turning his back away, Suoh mumbled to himself, “I think I understand it a little why Sakura like you.”

“What is that?” Kou asked, cocking his head to one side to emphasize his question while having his girlfriend clinging back to his arm.

“No,” Suoh’s smirk widened, “Nothing.”

The bigger guy then disappeared in the middle of the crowd, so casually and mysteriously like the way he had come in before.

 

* * *

 

“Wait!” Akihito cut him off enthusiastically; his eyes glared and his eyebrows furrowed into deep crease of frustration and confusion combining into one, “I still don’t understand! Why was Suoh there? What was he doing?”

“His father works there as the head of security.”, Asami explained casually, whilst lazily feathering his long, elegant fingers across his lover’s cheeks lovingly, “To cut the story short, my dad is actually the one who manages the club, while Suoh’s dad is his personal bodyguard, thus instantly making him the head of security of the club itself.”

Seeing that Akihito still expected him to speak, Asami respectively continued, “I’d admit that it’s a coincidence though, to have your friend along with his girlfriend—which is in fact Suoh’s younger sister—to meet Suoh there. Suoh was probably there for some errand he ran for his old man. Poor guy.”, he then shook his head as he chuckled, suddenly had a mental image of his stoic, silent, hard friend.

“But if he wasn’t there, I don’t think Kou would know what to do.”, Akihito spoke thoughtfully, “So it’s thanks to Kazumi – san I guess…”

“I don’t think so,” Asami definitely disagreed, nonchalantly taking his brain to think a little bit too hard for such petty case, “If it’s not for Kou’s encouraging words, I wouldn’t be there running to you to save you. He cherishes you as a friend. You said you were arguing with him right? Take this chance to show your gratitude and apologize to him.”

Akihito took that suggestion in his mind and digested it properly. If he thought about it perfectly, it was indeed his fault and his own selfishness that caused their argument. He should have been more understanding towards Kou’s feelings and relationship, not restraining him too hard because they were best friends. Yeah, I think apologizing to him sounds good, too.

“I will apologize to him. Probably tomorrow at school.” he smiled warmer than before and seeing that Asami could just feel the definite increasing of his heartbeat which was stuttering at that very moment.

Taking the blond’s smaller hand in his grasp, Asami pulled him onto his lap, smirking down to him as he spoke, “Ah, how unfortunate of me. I just felt a little bit heartbroken because my lover apparently smiles gentler towards his best friend and not me.”

At that, Akihito blinked, more rapidly like he usually did, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Without even saying any more word, Asami only pounced at him and perfectly pinned him beneath him with his strong, muscled arms-like-bars. Akihito was suddenly reminded of their situation: they were still naked from their activity just a few minutes earlier, still gasping for air and reeks of sexual tension, and here he already had Asami looming over him just because he smiled thinking of his best friend. Then the lust in his golden eyes along with his entire expression clearly told him what he wanted to do to him.

Akihito knew that he was completely screwed, but still melted against the other’s embrace as he knew more than better that it was pointless to fight him at this point. He was still recovering from exhaustion and so he didn’t have that much energy to fight back; not that he actually wanted to, anyway.

As Asami continued doing him, his thoughts of his friend immediately flew out of the window.

_Ah… Kou_ , Akihito thought suddenly, whilst trying to collect his breath as Asami kept stealing it away from him,  _I will absolutely apologize to you tomorrow… but I think you have to help me a little bit with my… bottom._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey minnaaaaa!! Another crazy idea from me. Hell, why do I come up with this?..  
> the title is still not decided. and you could call this fic with that for awhile.. idk until i get a better one.  
> btw i have re-read this and fixed some minor mistakes i made but if u still find some mistakes then pls point it out!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
